Awakening Travels Linked Through Time
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: Link, Zelda, & Impa, end up in the world of Ylisse. New villains and heroes appear, including a character from the Awoken In Storybrooke Seires! (Disclaimer: I don’t own any content from any franchise. My friend, Goldenrift owns some new characters and villains.)


Awakening Travelers Linked Through Time

A Fire Emblem Awakening The Legend of Zelda Crossover Story

By FEAZeldagamer2247 and Goldenrift

Prologue

Timeskip Hyrule Warriors World: Hyrule Palace

Zelda's POV

Fighting… What more do we have to do to keep Hyrule safe? Impa and I fought on the front lines, side by side against Wizzro's troops. "Come on Impa, we have to protect the castle at all costs!" I said. Impa nodded. "I have your back Princess!" replied Impa. Impa drew her blade, and fought some moblin's with fast speed. Suddenly, a warrior with blond hair showed up, and defeated ten skeletons with just one swing of his sword. "Link! Great timing!" I said with a smile on my face. Link smiled back at me. "Princess, Wizzro is escaping!" shouted a Hylian soldier. "Come on, we can still catch up to him!" Impa shouted. We all then caught up to Wizzro who was creating some kind of portal. "Gahaha! Fools you're too late! I will soon travel to this realm, to wreak havoc across that land!" Wizzro shouted. "Surrender Wizzro! You're surrounded!" shouted Impa. "Heheh… You think so…?" said Wizzro. Wizzro suddenly cast magic at both Impa, Link, and myself. Then everything went dark.

Intermission 

Zelda: I wonder where we'll end up…

Impa: Rrr… Curse that jerk!

Link: *Sighs in sadness*

Zelda: Oh well, Onto the next chapter.

Chapter 1

Timeskip Fire Emblem Awakening World: Ylisse

"Unknown travelers."

Kailey's POV 

Marching back to Ylisstol was a pain. Sure, walking was fine but, stopping into enemy territory was not cool. Everywhere we would go, bandits from Plegia would cross the Ylissean border to start a war. "I think we finally managed to escape all of those brigands…" I said. "Well it won't stop here. The battles will get more tough along the way." said Chrom. "I know. It's just… I don't see why we can't take a break from running into Plegians all the time." I replied. "Heh, well at least we chose the right path this time. Unlike 'some' sisters." said Robin in a teasing tone. "I'm sorry that I'm not so good with directions 'mother'!" I shouted to Robin. "Pfft, 'mother'...? What's with that Kailey?" asked Robin. "Heh, enough you two… We got to be on guard." said Chrom. I looked over towards the horizon, and I noticed some stuff on the grassy field. "(Wait…, what is…?)" I thought to myself. I looked closer, and realized something. "Chrom, you guys, over here quick!" I shouted as I ran over to where I saw people collapsed on the ground. "Kailey, what is it?" asked Lissa. "There's people collapsed here!" I shouted. Robin and the others ran over to see what I was talking about. We all saw three people collapsed on the ground. A man that looked about in his 18's, with blond hair, wearing a green tunic, brown pants and boots, a green hat, who had a sword and shield by his side. The second a young woman who looked about 18 years old, with long blond hair, wearing a pink battle dress-like outfit, with a golden sword by her side. The last was a woman who looked about 20 or 25 years old, with white hair, that was styled like a samurai, wearing battle armor that also resembled a samurai. I checked the two women for a pulse. "(Thanks the gods… their alive.)" I thought. Robin checked the man for a pulse. "He's alright. It looks like he's unconscious." said Robin. "Same thing with these two…" I said. I turned towards Lissa. "Lissa, can you heal them?" I asked. "Of course!" Lissa said as she healed the people with her staff. There was no effect from Lissa's healing staff. "Why isn't my staff working…?" asked Lissa in worry. "Chrom, you think their going to be okay?" Robin asked. "I'm not sure… But, we can't just leave them here." said Chrom. Suddenly, we saw the unconscious man's eyes slowly open. "Guys, they're waking up!" said Lissa. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Give me your hand." said Chrom as he offered his hand to the man. The man nodded, and grabbed Chrom's hand, as Chrom helped the man up. I then also noticed that the two women were waking up as well. "Uhh… W-What… just happened…?" asked the blond haired woman in a daze. "Ugh… Princess, are you unharmed…?" asked the samurai like woman. "Are you both okay?" asked Robin in concern. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." said the blonde haired woman. "I'm glad that we found you guys, brigands would've been a rude awakening." I said.

Intermission 

Robin: I wonder who these people are…

Kailey: I agree. But, I have a bad feeling…

Chrom: Let's go to the next chapter.

Chapter 2

"Meeting Link, Zelda, and Impa."

Robin's POV 

"What's your names?" I asked. The samurai styled woman walked up to us, and spoke. "Thank you all for helping us. I am Impa, a royal guard of the land of Hyrule. You are also in the presence of Princess Zelda, descendant of King Romnus Hyrule. And, this one of my palace soldiers, Link." explained Impa. "Wait…, you're royalty Zelda?!" asked Lissa in concern. "Yes I am." Zelda replied. "I'm a princess too!" said Lissa. "Forgive my outburst, but you don't look like royalty to me." said Impa. "Heh, well we may not look like it, but Lissa and I are royalty." explained Chrom. "You both are truly royalty…?" asked Impa once more. "Yes Impa. This is Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa of the Halidom of Ylisse." said Kailey. "I see… Well thank you all for helping us." said Zelda. "So then, Hyrule… I've never heard of that kingdom here… Could that be in another realm?" I asked. "Another realm? Whatever do you mean?" asked Impa. "It's a bit difficult to explain…" replied Kailey. I then sensed something. "Guys, something's off…" I said. "Robin, what is-?" asking Kailey until I cut in. "Shh!" I shouted. I drew my iron sword. "Whoever's behind that bush, show yourself!" I shouted. A man appeared from the bush, who looked about 18 years old, with brown hair, with black eyes, wearing a black cloak as he had a long sword and daggers strapped on his sides. "Why were you spying on us?" I asked.

Intermission 

Kailey: Uh oh… Someone's spying on us?

Zelda: I do hope we haven't ran into anyone dangerous…

Impa: I agree.

Robin: Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 3

"I meet Robin and the others."

Golden's POV 

"Well I saw some weird portal thing appear in the sky so I came to check it out, and when I got here I saw you guys and took cover in this bush so I can study you to see if you were bandits looking for something to steal." I replied. "What's your name?" asked Zelda. "Well if you have to know, my name is Golden, princess." "How did you know I was a-?! Oh, I forgot you were hiding in that bush… So you probably already know our names." said Zelda. "That and you have a crown on so I just went with that you're a princess." I explained. "Golden huh? Well, nice to meet you. So where do you hail here?" asked Robin. "Oh umm,... I'm from Regna." I explained. "So you hail from Ferox? Well then at least we can count on your kingdom." said Chrom. Kailey held her head in pain. "Gah…! M-My head…!" stammered Kailey in pain. "Kailey, what is it?!" asked Robin in worry. "I-I don't…!" stammered Kailey as she stared towards the horizon. "N-No… V-Validar's here…?!" stammered Kailey. Kailey almost collapsed to the ground until Robin caught her. "Kailey?! Kailey, can you hear me?!" shouted Robin panicking more than ever. "So does this happen often to her or what…?" I asked with a somewhat worried tone. "No, it hasn't happened ever since we found her collapsed in a field…!" explained Robin. "So who's Validar?" I asked. Robin held Kailey in silence. "Robin…? What is it?" asked Impa in concern. "(Sigh…), it's a long story… When Chrom, Lissa, and I went for a patrol by a village, we found Kailey collapsed on the ground. And for some reason, I remembered that she was my sister… When Kailey started to wake up, she passed out once more when Chrom helped her get up from the ground…" explained Robin. "Wait, you just happen to remember that she's your sister just right off the top of your head? That sounds pretty suspicious to me." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Well… to be honest, that's all I remember…" said Robin. "Golden, I think it's best if we explain. Lissa and I found Robin in the same position as Kailey. He has amnesia along with her." explained Chrom. "Yeah but if I were them, I would try to look more in depth with this." I said getting a bit more annoyed. "I-I know that Golden but,... A-Anyway, back to Validar. He's an assassin that almost killed Chrom and Lissa's older sister, Emmeryn. And…, Kailey and I found out that he's our father…" explained Robin. "Wait, what? Run that by me one more time." I said. "Kailey and I found out that Validar is our father." Robin said once more. "Wait, this assassin dude who tried to kill all of you, is your father?!" I said, so close to drawing my sword. "Yes he is…" said Robin as he noticed me, as I almost drew my sword. "But Golden, don't worry. Kailey and I aren't anything like Validar. So please, at least trust us." said Robin in slight worry. "Fine. Anyway before Kailey went unconscious, she said Validar was here." I said. "I know. Validar plans to use us to resurrect the Fell Dragon Grima." explained Robin in a direct tone. "What is a fell dragon?" I asked. Robin looked at Kailey and then back at me, and spoke. "I'll have to explain later. Kailey's not in a good condition to stay here right now. We'll have to travel to Ylisstol so she can recover." said Robin. "Robin's right. Let's head to Ylisstol for now. In the meantime, Link, Zelda, and Impa you three come with us. You too Golden." explained Chrom. And just like that, we all started walking to Ylisstol.

Intermission 

Robin: So, I guess we have a new ally.

Impa: It would seem that way.

Zelda: Well in any case, I'm glad you're with us Golden!

Chrom: I do hope that Kailey's alright…

Golden: Next chapter.

Chapter 4

Timeskip Fire Emblem Awakening World: Plegia Palace

"I commence my plan."

Validar's POV

I knew that spell would work…! My pathetic children think that they could defeat me?! How predictable… As soon as I teleported back to Plegia, I entered the palace prison. I passed by a few cells, and stopped in front of the 7th cell. I used my magic to force the door open. I looked at the prisoner in the cell as he had white hair, wore his usual Plegian tactation robe, as he had a mark on his right hand that was glowing with a purple aura. "I see you're still alive… Impressive, and as expected from the Fell Dragon's vessel." I said. The prisoner looked toward me with a stubborn and angry look on his face. "Leave me Validar, now…!" the prisoner said with a stubborn attitude. "Now, now, Robin you know that you have no choice…" I said with a smirk. "I said, leave me alone!" shouted Robin as he tried to punch me. I used my magic on him, forcing him to stop trying to fight. "GAAAH!" shouted Robin as he collapsed to the hard, cold, prison ground. Robin tried to sit up, but my magic was too much for him. I watched in delight as my son struggled to sit up. "I'm impressed that you still survived my magic's blast. Soon Robin, soon you will become a god!" I said. A thought then came to me. "Oh and Robin, I'll tell your sister that you said 'hello'." I said. I then teleported back to the throne room of the Plegian palace.

Robin's POV

My body was in pain, like a group of wyverns using their tails to smack me one by one. "(Is this the life that I'll live for the rest of my days…? To be kept prisoner to a father who was a tyrant, murder, and a king…?)" I thought to myself. "Hey now, don't look so sad in 'caw'-tastrophy! Nyahaha! That was a good one!" said a voice that I knew. "Henry,... good to... see you…" I said weakly. My vision got blurry from Validar's magic, and I almost collapsed until Henry caught me. "Hey now, you 'caw't' die on me! After all, we're still friends!" said Henry. Henry helped by getting a vulnerary and putting some in my mouth. Instantly my strength came back, and I sat up. "Thanks man. But, why are you here? If Validar finds you he'll-!" I asked until I was cut off by Henry. "Aww, don't worry about him! He won't be 'cawming' for you as long as I'm here!" said Henry happily. For those of you who don't know, Henry is a Plegian dark mage with white hair, wearing Plegian mage robes, with a joyful attitude, who loves to joke every now and then. "Henry, do you think you could bust me out of here?" I asked. "Well, that'll be tough… Getting in Plegia is easy enough. But getting out, that's almost impossible." said Henry. "But, there must be a way…!" I implied. Henry shook his head. "I'm sorry Robin… Maybe if an army came to takeover the palace then, you'd have a chance…" replied Henry in sadness. I then heard a voice in the distance. "Henry, you're needed on the training ground!" shouted a soldier. "Darn! Sorry Robin, I gotta go! I'll come visit you again okay?" said Henry. I nodded. Henry then left to the training ground. I sat down on the cold ground. "(Well, at least Kailey's safe from this place… Naga, if there's really hope, a miracle, anything, please… Send some help to me…)" I thought. I then began to sing a song from my early childhood, a song that mother would sing to me and Kailey. "(You are the ocean's gray waves… Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach… Yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb… In the white light a hand reaches through… A double edged blade cuts your heart in two… Waking dreams fade away embrace the brand new day… Sing with me a song of birthrights and love the light scatters to the sky above… Dawn breaks through the gloom white as a bone… Lost in thoughts all alone… Lost in thoughts… All alone…)" I singed. Still lost in my thoughts, I prayed to the goddess Naga, hoping that a miracle would come.

Intermission

Impa: Okay wait, there's two Robins?

Zelda: This is confusing…

Chrom: And, why does Validar have a Point of View?

Validar: Because I do!

Kailey: Validar, what are you doing here…?

Golden: Next chapter!

Chapter 5

"Journey to Ylisstol."

Chrom's POV 

After a few hours walking, we all finally made it to Ylisstol. "Come on guys, the palace is up ahead." I said. Golden looked at me funny. "You mean we can just go in?" Golden asked. "Well yes. You're very trustworthy Golden, and that makes you a friend." I replied. "Well just so you know I am a assassin for hire, so yeah." Golden told me. "Well, we really don't need anyone killed." said Robin. I then looked at Kailey as I carried her in my arms. "(Please Kailey, wake up soon.)" I thought. "Technically you do, Validar is his name right?" Golden asked. "Yeah it is. But, right now we're not sure where he's at." I said. Robin then noticed something. "That village,... It's in flames!" shouted Robin as he pointed towards the horizon. "Alright finally some action!" Golden said with excitement. We ran up to the village. Homes and shops were ablaze, villagers ran to get others out to safety. A woman ran up to us. "Thank the gods, it's the Shepherds! Please my child's stuck in my house! You must save him, please!" said the woman in desperation. I nodded. I then put Kailey, who was still unconscious, down on the ground. "Keep an eye on Kailey, I'll be right back!" I shouted as I ran up to the woman's house. The woman's house was still in flames. "Momma! Momma help me!" a voice shouted in the burning house. The front door was blocked by rubble of the house. I drew Falchion, and cut my way through the door. I then noticed a boy that looked about five years old, with brown hair, frightened of the fire. "Hey you alright?" I asked in a reassuring tone. The boy was too frightened to answer. "Come on, I'll get you back to your mother!" I said. I carried the boy in piggyback style, and made my way through the flames. I got out just in time with the boy, as the burning house collapsed. The boy cried in fear. "Hey, it's alright you're safe." I said. I then walked over to the woman. The woman was shocked but, relieved to see her son safe. I sat the boy down as he ran up to his mother, still crying from the horror that he witnessed. "Alex! Thank the gods…! It's alright…!" the mother said. "Thank you, thank you so much Prince Chrom! How can I ever repay you?" said the woman. "Heh, it's fine. I'm just glad to see that you and your son are safe." I replied. I then noticed Golden in concentration. "Golden, what is it?" I asked. "This has to be the work of raiders, a village just doesn't catch on fire." Golden said. "You're right. Most likely, the bandits may still be here." I replied. I then picked Kailey off the ground and carried her in my arms once more. As I looked at Kailey, I was stopped by Robin. "Chrom, look out!" shouted Robin. An assassin with his blade drawn, almost wounded me. But the assassin's sword strike missed and cut a stand of Kailey's hair off. I don't know why but, something inside me just snapped. I drew Falchion, and tried to wound the assassin. "Chrom you can't just fling your sword at him. That's how people die to assassin's if their armed. Control your anger!" Golden yelled at me. I lowered my blade. "Who are you?" I asked the assassin in a direct tone. The assassin didn't respond his name. "Surrender the girl, and I'll let you live." replied the assassin.

Impa's POV

"Surely you don't mean Zelda, or Lissa?" I asked. The assassin didn't respond. "No…, you don't mean…?!" stammered Zelda as she looked over at the unconscious Kailey. "No, we won't hand over Kailey." said Chrom. "Then you shall wish that you have handed the girl over… Now you will perish…" replied the assassin. The assassin attacked Chrom with his sword, wounding Chrom in the shoulder. "Gah…!" shouted Chrom in pain. Chrom almost dropped Kailey, until Link caught her. "Chrom! Hold on brother, I'll heal you!" shouted Lissa as she ran up to Chrom with her healing staff. I then began to attack the assassin with my blade. The assassin was fast, but I was much faster. Only, until I got hit with a dagger. "Ugh…!" I shouted in pain. I then remembered Golden. "Golden, help me out here!" I shouted. "On it, Impa hang in there!" Golden said to me. The assassin and I locked blades. "Rrr…! Why have you come for Kailey…?!" I asked. The assassin didn't respond. "(Looks like he doesn't want us to know.)" I thought. Lissa healed Chrom with her staff. "Thanks Lissa…" said Chrom. "Impa, move!" Golden said. I moved out of the way like Golden said. "Haa!" Golden said as he clashed swords with the assassin. Golden moved right along with him. Every move he does, Golden would counter it. Golden and the assassin looked to be even matched, until Golden hit him right in the side with one of his daggers. The assassin held his rib in pain. "Hehheh… Just you wait…, we'll get a hold on her… Then we'll bring the Fell dragon back to this world…!" stammered the assassin. The assassin then collapsed to the ground, dead. "(Huff, huff, huff...), Ha! In your face! assassin's 0, Golden 500." Golden said with exhaustion. "You alright Golden? Let me heal you!" said Lissa. "Well maybe,... I get really tired after fighting for too long. I just need to sit down." Golden said to Lissa.

"What would the assassin want with Kailey?" asked Zelda in concern. "Well princess, that assassin obviously worked for Validar right Chrom?" Golden said. "I believe so Golden… But, now isn't the time to think. Kailey's been targeted by Validar, and we'll have to do everything in our power to protect her." replied Chrom.

Chapter 6

"Taking care of Kailey."

Chrom's POV

As soon as we got to the Palace of Ylisse, I carried Kailey in my arms and put her in a spare bedroom bed. I brushed out a piece of Kailey's brown hair that was in her face. "(Don't worry Kailey, you're safe here.)" I thought. I then got a chair by the right side of the bed, and watched over Kailey.

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World [Kailey's mind: Kailey's POV

Why now…? Why did that happen to me again…? Why? (Sigh), so much for helping… In my dream, er well I wouldn't say 'dream' more like nightmare, but… Anyway, my nightmare was just like before. Chrom, Robin, and I were fighting Validar but, after we all defeated him, I got possessed by Validar and killed Chrom. I looked up at Chrom as he said to me, "This is not your,... Your fault… Promise me, you'll both escape from this place… Please, go…" Chrom then collapsed to the ground, dead. I screamed in horror until I noticed Robin looking at me shouting my name.

Robin's POV

Kailey woke up screaming. "Kailey! It's alright, it's alright, it was just a dream! You're safe…!" I said as I tried to calm Kailey down. Zelda, Impa, Link, and Golden came in the room. Kailey panted heavily in fear. "Kailey, you're shaking really bad… Are you alright?" asked Zelda. Golden walked up to Kailey, and then spoke. "You okay…? Your scream woke me up from my first rest that I don't have to keep one eye open." said Golden, a little annoyed. I thought for a minute. I held Kailey's hand. "You had that nightmare again, huh?" I asked. Kailey nodded. It almost looked like Kailey was crying. "Y-Yeah… I did…" stammered Kailey as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What kind of nightmare would cause her to get scared like this…?" asked Impa. "Oh, umm… (Sigh), well to be honest I have it too… Only it's the other way around for me…" I explained. Golden sighed, and then spoke. "Let me guess, it's one of those nightmares where you're killing the one most important to you, right?" asked Golden. I nodded. "Yeah… Its pretty,... different for both of us…" I said. I then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was going to replace the weapons in the supplies! I-I'll be right back!" I said. I then ran off.

Golden's POV

"(Now that was strange…)" I thought. Clearly something was off with Robin… I could feel it. "So Kailey, are you sure that you're okay?" I asked. "Y-Yes… Thank you Golden,... I-I'm fine…" stammered Kailey, still wiping her eyes from crying. I smiled. "(Yawn…), Now if you'll excuse me…, I'm going back to rest." I replied.

Chapter 7

"An ally that I can trust…" 

Robin/Grima's POV

"(Alright, now's my chance…!)" I thought to myself. I got out my tome, and opened it. "I call out to my pawn of the Grimleal! Validar, come forth!" I shouted. A puff of smoke covered the room I was in, and Validar appeared. "What's the special occasion?" Validar asked me with a grin. "You said that you'd get the girl…!" I shouted. Validar gave me another smile. "Don't worry Grima, you shall have her… But she must be in good health in order to perform the right." said Validar. "And why should we wait…?!" I shouted. "Please calm down, lord Grima. If we use her in her current condition, then you'll never obtain your full form." explained Validar. "Rrr…! You're right… It never worked last time with that so called, 'Robin.' Because thanks to you, you've caused more damage on him, that the right failed!" I shouted in anger. Validar began to speak, with a hint of fright in his voice. I ignored him for awhile. "But, don't worry! My plan will not fail!" finished Validar. "Enough…! Do me a favor, and go check on your so called, 'son'." I replied. Validar didn't hesitate to speak over me, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. "(I must do everything on my own… Pitiful…!)" I thought. I then went back into the main halls of the Ylissean palace, to go see my 'friends.'

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World

Plegia Palace dungeon: Robin's POV 

You know, sometimes I don't mind being alone. Only, mostly everyday I'm alone… Not only that, there weren't many innocent people in this prison. I mean, yeah Henry does work for that tyrant, Validar but he's saved my life more times than I can count. And for that, I respect Henry. So as I was sitting down, just doing what I usually do, I heard the sound of a prisoner scream in pain. Now normal people would be frightened, now people like me? No, whenever I heard a prisoner scream like that, I was prepared for the worst with covidence on my side. A familiar face approached my cell with a smile that would scare anyone. Not me though, I knew what would happen to me, and I wasn't afraid. Validar unlocked the cell door, and entered my cell. "Hello son, I do hope you're enjoying your stay…" said Validar with a smirk. I scowled at him. "Aww, are you not having fun? I thought you like it here!" said Validar. "This is not 'fun', this is hell itself." I replied with a annoyed tone. "Well, I just came to let you know that your sister is under one of my spells. You'll get to see her really soon…!" explained Validar. Rage filled within me. "(No… He doesn't mean…!)" I thought to myself. "Just you wait, I'll see Grima returned to this world!" said Validar. I clenched my fist. "You... " I stammered. "Huh? What is it, son…?" asked Validar in a cruel tone. "You dastard…!" I shouted. I then punched Validar in the face. Validar took the blow, and held his face in pain. "Gah…..!" stammered Validar in pain. I then made a run for it. As I ran through the hallway of the prison, I noticed a leven sword in some supplies, so I grabbed it. Over in the distance, I could hear Validar shouting. "No! Curse you Robin! Guards, capture him you idiots! Go!" shouted Validar. I then saw soldiers in the distance. "Halt, prisoner!" shouted a guard. I raised my level sword, as lightning came out of it. The lightning struck the group of guards. "Gah!" shouted a guard in pain. I kept running, desperately trying to find the main exit but so far, I had no luck. I ran through the halls, and I quickly looked behind me as I saw more groups of soldiers chasing me. I turned left to another hallway of the palace, until I realized it was a dead end. "Heheh, we got you now!" said a mage. I noticed the guards outnumbered me, 10 to 1. "(Darn it… What do I do? Surrender and be captured, or fight and hope I make it out alive?)" I thought to myself. I used my level sword, and took out one of the guards. One lance user locked weapons with me. Another appeared behind me, and wounded me on my right shoulder. I screamed in pain. As blood poured out of my right shoulder, my vision started to get blurry. My knees buckled, and I almost collapsed but I used my leven sword to balance myself. "Can't stand on your own two feet anymore huh?" said a guard with a smirk. The guard began to raise his sword, ready to kill me on the spot. "(This is it… This is my fate… I'm sorry everyone… I wasn't strong enough…)" I thought. I then remembered Kailey, as a memory of her came to me. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and a smile on her face. I remembered that she had the most beautiful singing voice… I also remembered the last time I got to see her, before Validar captured me. "(Kailey…, I wished I could've seen you again… Forgive me, I should've been by your side… I'm sorry, Kailey…)" I thought to myself. The guard thrusted his sword downward, and I closed my eyes and braced for the worst. I heard a sword strike, but no pain. I opened my eyes, and I saw the most horrible thing.

Chapter 8

"Because that's what friends do…"

Robin's POV

"No….." I stammered. I looked in front of me, and saw a friend, a friend that I could trust. Standing in front of me, was Henry. "Nyahaha…, they got... me good…!" said Henry with a laugh. Henry then casted a teleportation spell, and transported both of us to the palace courtyard exit. "Henry, w-why did you-? Nngh…!" I stammered as I almost collapsed again. Henry grabbed my left shoulder, and helped me stand up. "Nyahaha…! You shouldn't… 'cawllapes' on me Robin…!" stammered Henry with a joyful attitude. Henry gave me a vulnerary, and instantly my shoulder healed. "Thanks Henry." I replied. "You're welcome…, Robin…" stammered Henry. Henry almost collapsed to the ground until I caught him. "Henry, take a vulnerary…!" I said. "Haha…, sorry Robin but,... that's my last… one…" stammered Henry. Blood was pouring from Henry's gut. "Now get going… You have to go,... otherwise you'll get 'cawght'..." stammered Henry in pain. Tears started streaming down my face. "What…?! No, I'm not going to leave you behind! You're the only friend that I've ever had…!" I shouted. "There's no time… Besides, I've always... dreamed of a… gory death…" said Henry. "Why,...?! Why did you take that blow…?!" I shouted in sadness. Henry held my hand, still covered in blood. "Because,... that's what friends do…" stammered Henry. I looked at him in shock and sadness. I then noticed more guards were heading towards us. "Over there! I see them!" shouted a guard. "Robin,... get going…" said Henry. I hesitated. "Henry, no. I'm going to get you-!" I said. But my words were useless, as I saw Henry lifeless on the ground. "Henry…? Henry, no! Open your eyes! You always said that friends stay with each other, right?! Open your eyes, Henry!" I shouted as tears kept streaming down my face. I was too late… My first friend Henry was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. "Henry…, I'm sorry…!" I cried. The guards were in sight of me. I grabbed my level sword, and ran. I finally ran away from this wretched place, finally I was free. As I kept running, I thought about Henry, my friend. And I wouldn't have escaped, or lived if it wasn't for him. "(Thank you Henry… I wish you could've came with me… But, you'll come with me in spirit, my friend… And for that, I thank you…)" I thought to myself. I then kept running, hoping I would find my sister Kailey, and hoped that she was still alive.

Chapter 9

"A difficult feeling."

Timeskip Fire Emblem Awakening World Ylisstol Palace: Golden's POV

I woke up in my bed. My magic senses were going off. I knew something wasn't right with Kailey, her unconscious state was not normal. "I can't just give her a potion to check, well I can but she's asleep so, I can't do it now but I'll just let Kailey sleep for now." I said out loud to myself. I then went back to my room, and fell asleep. After a few hours, I was awoken by Link who looked worried. "Ugh… Link, what is it…?" I asked. Link pulled on my arm, and dragged me out of my bed. "H-Hey! What's wrong with you…?!" I shouted. Link dragged me out of my room and went to Kailey's room. "What are you doing...?! Let me go!" I yelled at Link. He pointed at her door. "Can you even speak?" I asked Link who was pointing to my pockets which have my potions in them and again pointed, to the door. "Oh you want me to go inside and use my spell check dust substance on Kailey?" I asked Link, who nodded in response. Link then noticed Zelda, Impa, and the others, as they came towards us. "Golden, Link, is something wrong?" asked Chrom in concern. "Me and Link here think Kailey's state she was in is odd. So Link wanted me to see if she was put under a spell." I explained. "But, even if she was… Do you think Validar is behind it?" asked Impa. Chrom nodded. "Most likely. As I said before, Kailey's been targeted by Validar and by the kingdom of Plegia. He'll do anything to capture her." Chrom replied. "Also Chrom, do you have a thing for Kailey? Do you two seem very close?" I asked. Chrom's face went red. "W-Wait, where did you get that idea?!" stammered Chrom in embarrassment. "Well when the assassin asked to surrender Kailey, the look on your face it just screamed love for her. That, and you looked so concerned for her. I just assume you have a thing for her. I wanted to ask earlier but, I was just too tired." I said to Chrom. Chrom gave me a look that said, "(Knock it off…)" Robin came up to all of us, and spoke. "I can sense dark magic… Grr…, Validar! I knew it! Hurry, it's coming from Kailey's room!" explained Robin. I threw open the door to see a dark mage standing in the room. "Who are you?!" I yelled at the dark mage drawing a dagger. Chrom drew his sword. "Validar! You get away from Kailey!" shouted Chrom. "Hahaha! How exciting to see you again, foolish prince…! Still dreaming about your dead sister?" Validar asked with a smirk. "Don't speak ill of Emmeryn, you dastard…!" said Chrom. "Are we just going to talk or can I kill him now?" I asked somewhat diffusing the tension. Chrom nodded. "Robin, back me up! I'm going to take him down!" said Chrom. Robin walked up to Validar, and then looked towards us. "Sorry Chrom,... I have something more interesting in mind…!" replied Robin. Robin casted a spell with his tome, as purple fog filled the room. I covered my mouth and nose with a mask that I had. I knew what was happening, Validar and Robin were capturing Kailey.

Chrom's POV

The purple fog from Robin's spell was not what I was expecting. But then, I made the mistake of breathing it. I knew what it was, sleep magic. I could barely breathe, but I knew what I had to do. Protecting Kailey is my first priority, I couldn't let Validar take her. "Golden…! (Cough, cough!) Is everyone alright…?!" I shouted. I heard no response. I then noticed Robin and Validar with Kailey. "(Cough!) Kailey…! (Cough, cough!) Darn you Validar,... let her go…!" I shouted. I looked towards Robin. "Robin…! (Cough!) Why are you,... doing this…?!" I asked. Robin picked up Kailey, and held her in his arms bridal style. "Have you not figured it out yet, Chrom? Or do you let your feelings for this girl stand in the way of that?" asked Robin. I was shocked. Robin would never do something like this. He always despised Validar, so why is he doing this? "You pathetic fool…! I was expecting more of a fight from the prince of Ylisse! But no matter, Kailey will serve us greatly…! We shall use her soul to resurrect the Fell dragon once and for all!" shouted Validar. "No…! (Cough!) Robin, don't do this to her...!" I shouted. My vision began to blur, as I collapsed to the ground. The only thing I that remembered, was seeing Robin and Validar with Kailey, as they both disappeared into a puff of smoke. Then, I blacked out.

Chapter 10

"Helping everyone out. And, finding a familiar face."

Golden's POV

"Anyone not affected by the sleeping spell…, if you're asleep don't do anything." I said. A few seconds later, I started to look through my potion bag to see if I have a counter to sleeping potions, luckily I did, I went over to Chrom so he can help me move everyone to a single point so I don't have to do it all one by one. "Here you go buddy, wake up." I said as I sprinkled a bit of antisleep on Chrom. Chrom started to stir, and opened his eyes. "Ugh…" stammered Chrom as he sat up. "You alright, man?" I asked. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine Golden. Thanks…" replied Chrom. "Good man, get up and help me drag everyone to the center of the room." I said. Chrom and I got everyone to the center of the room. Everyone then started to wake up, after I sprinkled the antisleep dust on them. "Ugh… Impa, Link, are you both alright…?" stammered Zelda as she got up from the ground. "Yes Princess… We're fine." replied Impa. Link got up from the ground, still in a daze. Link then noticed Lissa still on the ground asleep. Chrom went over to Lissa. "Lissa, wake up. Come on sis." said Chrom, trying to wake his sister up. "Mmm…, Chrom… What happened…?" asked Lissa. "Alright, to sum up what happened,... you all got hit by a sleep spell casted by an evil clone of Robin." I explained to everyone as I was helping the others up to their feet. Chrom then came to a realization. "They took her…! They took Kailey! We have to go after them!" Chrom said. "But Chrom, going to Plegia is pretty risky…! We'd need a plan first." explained Lissa. Chrom clenched his fist. "If only Robin were here…, I know he'd have a plan for us…!" said Chrom. "Hold on, none of you are curious how I'm not asleep like the rest of you were?" I asked. "Well now that you mention it…, how?" asked Impa. "Well to put it simple,... when I saw Chrom get knocked out from the sleep spell, I put on a mask that I had on." I explained. Link gave me a thumbs up. "Alright everyone, we need to get to Plegia and fast. I can sense high powerful dark magic…" said Zelda. We all then went outside, and began to travel to Plegia.

Robin's POV

After a few hours of traveling and taking breaks, I was exhausted. I could tell I was in the continent of Ylisse but, a few risen stopped me in my tracks. I got out my leven sword, and defeated two of them. But more appeared, just as I was about to rest. "Darn it…, do these things ever stop coming…?!" I said. After a few minutes, I finally defeated all the risen. I began to walk out of the forest. I then heard voices in the distance. I was about to walk up to where the voices came from, but my vision began to blur. Then, I passed out.

Chrom's POV

It was still dawn today in Ylisse. Something in my gut told me that, I had to save Kailey no matter what. "(But, what if Robin was right…? Do I get so toyed up with my feelings for Kailey, that I can't face him and Validar…? Am I the one who'll get Kailey killed…?)" I thought. My thoughts were stopped by Zelda, who noticed something. "That man…, he needs help! Come on!" shouted Zelda pointing to the unconscious man on the ground. We all ran up to the man. Impa then realized something. "Wait…, Chrom isn't this-?" asked Impa until I cut in. "Yeah… but, how is he here?" I replied. Link shrugged. "Chrom, what should we do?" asked Lissa in concern. I thought for a minute. "Golden, you said that the Robin we knew was some sort of doppelgänger, right?" I asked. Golden nodded. "Well, we can't just leave him here!" said Lissa. "We know Lissa but, we don't know if this is the evil doppelgänger of Robin or not…" said Impa. Zelda's mark on her right hand started glowing in gold. "He's not the doppelgänger… I can tell. His magic isn't dark magic…" explained Zelda. "Alright, we should camp here for the night. In the meantime Link, can you watch Robin for a bit so we can go hunt and gather firewood?" I asked. Link nodded in response.

Chapter 11

"The nightmare that I never wanted to have ever again…" 

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World [Robin's Mind: Robin's POV

Darkness… All I saw was darkness, until my dream changed. I saw two children holding hands, running from something. The first child, a young boy, who looked about 8 years old, with white hair, brown eyes, as he wore a gold shirt, brown pants, and a tactician's coat as a purple mark was on his right hand. The girl that was with him looked about 6 years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, and wore the same clothes as the boy. The girl also had the exact same purple mark on her right hand. "Come on brother, hurry!" shouted the girl with fear in her voice. I then came to a realization. The 8 year old boy was me, and the 6 year old girl was my sister, Kailey. I noticed a bunch of soldiers chasing me and Kailey. "Stop, you little brats!" shouted the general. Kailey then accidentally tripped on a rock. "Ow!" shouted Kailey as she held her ankle in pain. "Sis! Are you alright?!" my younger self asked. "M-My ankle… I think it broken…!" stammered Kailey. The guards were almost on top of us. "(What do I do…?!)" my younger self thought. My younger self pulled out a tome, as magic flowed through my right hand. "I'm going to transport you out of here!" my younger self implied. "What?! No, Robin don't do this! If father finds you, he'll-!" shouted Kailey until I cut in. "I know… But, the most important thing is that you'll be safe." my younger self said. My 8 year old self casted the teleportation spell on Kailey, and Kailey disappeared. "Got ya!" shouted a guard as he grabbed my arm. "Rrr…! Let me go!" my younger self shouted. "Stop struggling! You don't want to get hurt, don't you? I'll tell you what, if you tell us where your sister is…, we won't hurt you…!" explained the second guard as he held my younger self's chin. I bit the guard's hand in response. "Gah…! Why you little-!" stammered the guard as he attacked me with his sword. "Gah…!" my younger self shouted in pain. "That's enough…!" a voice shouted. My younger self looked up, as he saw Validar standing in front of him. "Now, now, Robin…, I thought I said not to leave the palace no matter what…!" said Validar. "F-Father…, I don't care about living here…! You killed mother…! You've tried to kill me and Kailey…! I'll never live here again…!" my younger self explained. Validar casted his dark magic on me. "GAH…!" my younger self shouted. "Now then…, if you want the pain to subside, tell me where you sent your sister!" shouted Validar. My younger self smiled with relief, and then spoke. "I'll never tell you… I want Kailey to have a good life, without you in it, not even memories of you at all… So that's why, along with my teleportation spell, I also wiped her entire memory of me and you…" my younger self explained. "You what…?!" shouted Validar. "You heard me…!" said my younger self. "Rrr…! You fool…!" shouted Validar in rage. Validar then used his magic, and knocked my young self out cold. "You are a foolish excuse for a son…! Enjoy your rest boy, because when you wake up tomorrow…, you'll wish that you were dead!" shouted Validar. Validar then carried my younger self's limp body, and walked back inside the Plegian palace.

Chapter 12

"Thinking up a rescue plan. And, meeting the 'real' Robin."

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World: Zelda's POV

I looked after Robin, while Link went to help the others hunt. "(I hope Kailey will be alright…)" I thought. "R-Run…, h-hurry…!" I heard Robin stammer. "Huh?" I said. I noticed Robin as his body was shaking really bad. "(It's alright Robin. You must be having a nightmare… Hmm…, maybe I can help with that.)" I thought. I then began to sing a song. "(Hmm… I don't know why, but this song is inside me somehow… I've never heard it, but yet something is telling me that I must sing it…)" I thought. As I sang, Robin began to calm down.

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World [Robin's Mind: Robin's POV

I began to have another nightmare. My younger self and Kailey, saw our mother dead on the ground of her bedroom. I then looked at Kailey, who was in shock and fear. I pushed her out of the room. "Run, hurry! We have to get out of here, before father will kill us both!" I shouted. I grabbed Kailey's hand, as Kailey led us out of the palace. I could hear the voices of the palace guards heading our way, until my dream changed. I was now in a bed in the palace, as I saw lightning flash outside my bedroom window. My younger self screamed from the lightning strike, and ran into another room. The room was a library, it was filled head to toe with books. My younger self ran up to a woman who had white long hair, with hazel eyes, and wore a long purple dress like a nightgown. "M-Mother, I'm scared...!" my younger self stammered in fear. The woman, my mother, smiled at me and spoke. "Oh Robin, you needn't be afraid. It's just a thunderstorm." my mother said. "B-But, father told me that everyday during a storm, that the evil sorcerer, Ganarf would take me away if I was scared…!" my younger self implied. My mother looked a little angry, but not at me. "Don't believe anything that your father says, Robin. He'll just get in your head." my mother replied. My younger self nodded, still scared from the storm. "Come on Robin, let's go get you in bed." my mother said. My mother and I then went into my room, as I got in my bed. My mother sat down on the side of my bed, and spoke. "Here, I have an idea that will help." my mother said. My mother then began to sing. "(You are the oceans gray waves… Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach… Yet the waters ever change flowing like time,... the path is yours to climb…)" my mother sang. I then instantly calmed down. My mother then tucked me in, and spoke. "Just remember to sing that song if you ever feel scared or lost. Good night, Robin." my mother said. My dream then changed. I saw my mother singing to me once again. I didn't want her to stop singing, but I guess my mind said otherwise.

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World: Robin's POV

I slowly woke up, as my vision played tricks on me. I could hear someone singing my mother's song. At first I thought I saw my mother, but my vision cleared. I saw a woman with blond hair, as she wore a pink dress, with a crown on her head. I still felt dizzy. As the woman sang, my vision then began to trick me again, as I saw my mother. "Ugh… ...M-Mother…?" I stammered. My vision then began to focus again. The woman then noticed me, and the ran off. "W-Wait…" I stammered. I then instantly passed out again, but in a flash I snapped out of it, coming back to waking up once more.

Golden's POV

As soon as Zelda came and got me and the others, we all went to check on Robin. "He was awake! I'm sure of it!" said Zelda. "Are you sure that he called you, 'mother'?" I asked. Zelda nodded. "He looked like he was in a daze…" replied Zelda. "I still wonder why Robin mistook you as his mother…" said Impa. We all then noticed that Robin started to wake up. "Ugh… My head…" stammered Robin. "Robin, you alright?" asked Lissa in concern. "Y-Yeah… I think so…" replied Robin as he sat up. "How are you feeling? What happened to you anyway?" asked Impa. "W-Wait, do you guys know me? I don't remember introducing myself…" said Robin with a confused look on his face. "Wait…, you don't know us?" asked Zelda. Robin shook his head. "N-No…, I don't." replied Robin. "Hold on Princess, obviously this isn't the same Robin that we know." I implied. "So then, I'm guessing that he has amnesia again…" said Lissa in disappointment. "Well I don't know that, but it's not the doppelganger. We've seen the actual Robin." I replied. Robin then held his head in pain. "N-No wait, I-I do know you all from somewhere…!" said Robin. Robin shook his head, coming back to reality. "C-Chrom, Golden, everyone, I remember you!" said Robin. "Heh, I'm glad that you're alright." said Impa. I cleared my throat. "Alright, alright, calm down. Reunion or not we need to get down business. Robin, your sister Kailey, has been captured. So can we use your help to get her back?" I asked Robin. Robin was shocked. "Of course but,... By who?! Of all places, I thought Ylisstol would be the safest place where Kailey wouldn't be captured…!" explained Robin. "Wait, hold on. You sent Kailey to Ylisse? But, why?" asked Zelda. Robin looked afraid to explain, but he managed anyway. "(Sigh),... I never thought that I'd have to tell this to anyone but,... I had no choice. I had to send Kailey here…" replied Robin. "Another question, do you know you have a doppelganger?" I asked. Robin shook his head. "No, I never knew. Probably because, Validar would use his magic on me, while he'd watch me in pain… To be honest, I don't even remember anything about his plans… All I knew was that he placed a spell on Kailey, and I was helpless… I couldn't do anything to help her..." explained Robin. I put my hand on Robin's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You did everything that you could to help her." I said. Robin smiled. "Thanks Golden." replied Robin. "Now, to focus on the matter at hand… We have to rescue Kailey." said Impa. I nodded. "Impa's right. Let's get going." I said.

Chapter 13

"I find myself in a place, that would haunt me forever."

Timeskip (Present) Fire Emblem Awakening World Plegia Palace Dungeon: Kailey's POV

I awoke slowly, feeling dizzy and weak from head to toe. My vision was completely filled with white stars, until my vision fully cleared. I was in a dungeon, but I wasn't sure where. I tried to get to my feet, but the more I tried, the more weak and dizzy I became. "No… T-This has to be a dream… It has to be…! I'm still in the Ylissean palace in my bed sleeping… Right…?" I stammered. "You're wrong sister, this isn't a dream… This is real." I heard someone say. I then noticed Robin in the corner of my cell. "R-Robin…? W-Where are we? What happened?" I asked. "We're in Plegia Palace." replied Robin. "So…, then Validar captured us both…?!" I asked in worry. Robin gave me a smile, one that didn't look appealing. "I'm sorry but, you're the only one captured Kailey…!" said Robin. Robin then teleported outside of my cell. "(Wait…, Robin never had the power to teleport… did he?)" I thought to myself. "You pathetic fool… Thanks to Validar, we managed to capture you!" said Robin. I was shocked and confused. "What do you mean, Robin…?! Why are you doing this…?!" I asked in fear. I then got another huge headache again. "G-Gah… N-Not… again…!" I stammered in pain. "Enough Validar… She needs to be in good health…!" Robin shouted. I saw the sorcerer, Validar appear in my cell. "Forgive me Grima, I acted out of turn." replied Validar. Validar gave me a cruel smile, and spoke. "It's great to see you, my daughter… I see that you've met the future version of your brother…!" said Validar. "('Future version of your brother…?' Surely he must be kidding…)" I thought. Robin no, Grima, noticed me in disbelief. "This isn't a jest Kailey,... I am the Robin that you knew!" Grima said. "W-What are you going to do to me…?!" I asked in fear. Grima appeared in my cell, and produced magic in his hand. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. Grima placed his magic in my forehead. At first, I didn't feel anything… But then, I felt a small spark of pain on my right hand. "A-Ahh…!" I screamed in pain. My vision began to get blurry, and I instantly got dizzy. My mind made it hard to clearly hear Validar and Grima's voices, because they became echoey. "I hope you'll feel comfortable here 'sister', because soon you won't see, hear, or feel anything at all…!" said Grima. "(No… H-He can't… mean…)" I thought in fear. Now I know what was going to happen to me…, Grima was going to use me to restore his power… And, I'll be killed after that happens…! As I layed down, collapsed on the prison floor, being consumed by Grima's sleep magic, I quickly used the last inch of power, to warn Chrom, Golden, and the others that I only had a few hours to live… Then, the darkness consumed me.

Chapter 14

"A warning from Kailey. And, getting into the palace of Plegia."

Robin's POV

As Chrom, Golden, the others, and I traveled to Plegia, I couldn't help feeling that I could hear a voice in my head… It seems Golden and the others felt it too, because they all looked around at each other, wondering if someone was here. "(Chrom, Golden, everyone,... Please hurry…, Validar and Grima are going to start the ritual any moment now… If Grima uses me to obtain his full form, I-I'll die…! P-Please, h-hurry…!)" I heard the voice say. "Did you guys hear any of that just now…?" I asked. "Oh so I'm not going crazy." Golden said with a sigh of relief. "Also, we should hurry up to the palace." Golden added on. "You're right." replied Zelda. I came to a realization. "W-Wait a minute… That voice…, was that-?" I asked until I got cut off by Golden. "Of course it's Kailey! Who else could it be?!" Golden said. "Come on, let's hurry!" said Impa. After a few minutes, we all finally made it to the palace of Plegia. Impa noticed hundreds of guards around the castle. "Guards are around every corner… I don't think we can break in…" implied Impa. "Ha! That's where you're wrong Impa, all we need is my bomb potions to make a good enough distraction, three should do it, but who should be the one to do the distraction?" Golden said getting excited about all the fighting they might do. "Wait Golden, that's too risky. If we use your potions and try to fight our way in, Validar and Grima will most likely come to capture all of us. No,... we need a non fighting way to get ourselves in…" I replied. I thought for a bit. "Hmm… Perhaps if we could disguise ourselves as Plegian guards, maybe we could get in…" I said. "How about invisibility?" Golden asked me. "That could work… But, hmm… Actually Golden, you don't happen to have teleporting potions… Do you?" I asked. "Not a potion but a powder. You just have to think of the place you want to go and poof you're there. Would that work?" Golden asked me. I nodded. "Yeah it will. Hmm… now the only thing is that Validar will most likely prevent us from getting Kailey out of here… How can we stop him, and defeat Grima?" I said. Link shrugged. I couldn't blame him, I got nothing to defeat my father… And if I tried, no doubt he'll just capture me again… I looked at Golden for an answer. "Hmm... How about a mix of both the invisibility and the teleportation to get inside and sneak around?" Golden asked me. "Yes… that'll work. Hmm…" I replied. Chrom looked at me and spoke. "What is it Robin?" asked Chrom. "Hmm… I can't put my finger on it,... but I-!" I replied. When I tried to tell everyone that I thought of a way to defeat Grima, I collapsed. Although, I wasn't sure why…

Impa's POV

I caught Robin before he collapsed. I felt his forehead. He was burning up, something was wrong… "What's wrong with him?!" asked Chrom. "Oh no… I-It's an illness…!" said Lissa. "Darn it not now, this is not the best time to have a cold or whatever." said Golden. Golden looked in his potion bag to find something to help Robin. "Yes, here it-! NO! I'm out of ice gel! It would help with the fever!" Golden said continuing to look through his bag. "There must be something we can do!" said Zelda. Link looked at Golden, pointing to his bag of potions. "I believe Link is saying that we should get in the palace, while we have the chance." I said. "Your right, Impa. We need to go on." Golden said as he pulled out his teleportation powder, some invisible potion, and one bomb potion. "Here, everyone." replied Golden as he handed out each of the stuff to everyone. "Remember guys, we need to clear out our minds for the powder to work. That means, don't think of anything else. Once you got the location in your head, got it everyone?" Golden told to everyone, including Chrom. We all nodded. We all began to clear our minds. When we did, we appeared in the palace dungeon. Link smiled at Golden, giving him a thumbs up. "Good work, Golden. Now we just need to find Kailey." said Zelda. I noticed that Robin started to stir. "Ugh… I-I'm okay… S-Sorry I passed out like that again… I didn't have control." said Robin, getting on his feet. Robin then realized that he was in the Plegia Palace dungeon, and walked over to a nearby jail cell. We all went up to Robin, who was in shock and fear. "Robin, are you okay…?" I asked. Robin slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah… It's just,... I never thought that I'd be here again…" replied Robin. "Wait Robin,... this cell is this-?" asked Zelda until Robin cut her off. "Yeah… it is. (Sigh…), I still remember when I was brought here, beaten up by Validar from time to time… Heh, I even remember when Henry would visit me and heal me during my whole life in here. I-I just wish he was here to help us…" explained Robin. Link placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, as if to say, "Don't worry, you're with us now." "Alright you guys, start looking for Kailey and I'll keep a look out for guards." Golden said as he started to walk towards the door to keep guard from coming in. We all checked each cell, but no sign of Kailey. "She's not even here…" said Zelda in worry. Robin came to a realization. "Then Validar must have Kailey with him for the ceremony…! Let's go!" said Robin. It didn't take long for guards to find us. We were outnumbered, 100 to 7. "Oh I've been waiting to fight, but we got no time for you guys." Golden said as he pulled out a bomb potion and threw it at the guards. Most of the guards were caught in the blast. But, there were still at least 10 left. "Everyone, let's split up! Link, Impa, Zelda, take care of the guards. We'll go find Validar!" said Robin. "Alright, be careful!" replied Impa.

Chrom's POV

After a while, we figured out where Validar and Kailey were. We approached a room that had an altar, where two guards were guarding a stone like table, where Kailey was laid down on it, as chains were put on her arms. Golden quietly sneaked from behind the two guards, and defeated them with his blade. "Nice work, Golden." I said. I used my sword, Falchion to cut the chains off of Kailey, setting her free. "Robin, Golden, anyone coming?" I asked as I picked up Kailey in my arms. "No, we're clear." replied Robin. And…, we spoke too soon. Validar and Grima appeared behind us, and blasted us with their magic. "Gah!" I shouted, as I screamed in pain, still holding Kailey in my arms. "Ugh…, you again…!" stammered Robin. Grima walked up to me. "I see that you have Kailey… Now, hand my sister over to me, and I'll let you all go." said Grima. Robin struggled to get on his feet. "T-That's my sister…, you jerk…!" said Robin. Validar blasted Robin with his magic, as Robin collapsed to the ground in pain. Golden started to get up by drinking a recovery potion, then proceeded to throw daggers at both Validar and Grima. "Never, you evil scum!" Golden said as he drew his longsword and tried to strike one of them down. Grima just teleported Golden's longsword into his hand. Golden looked confused. "Hang on, there was a longsword in my hand… Where did it-?" asked Golden until he noticed that Grima had his longsword. "Umm... Excuse me, can I have my sword back? I kinda need that to kill you..." Golden said. Grima shattered Golden's longsword in pieces. "You know I was going to leave you grasping for your life, and someone else could finish you... But now I'm going to kill you myself…! I'm not going to explain to you why that sword is important to me, because you probably don't care at all. So I'm going to spare you the long story, but whatever." Golden said as one single tear drop from his eye to the ground. Golden then grabbed a bomb potion and threw it at Validar and Grima. Validar took the blow, but Grima just teleported and grabbed Kailey. "Now my sister, you will resurrect my power!" shouted Grima as he produced dark magic energy. Grima put dark magic in Kailey, by touching her forehead. "Now sister, say the words…!" said Grima. Kailey began to speak in her sleep. "O fell… dragon,... destroyer of... the land… Grima…, offer this… woman's soul… to resurrect... your powers… once again…" stammered Kailey. Grima powers returned to him once more, and attacked all of us. "Gah…!" I shouted as I collapsed to the ground. "N-No… Darn you Grima…!" I stammered as I got to my feet. "Oh, this can't be good." Golden said. Grima transformed into his true form, a dragon the size of a mountain, with six wings, and six red eyes. "NOW, YOU WILL ALL DIE!" shouted Grima. "Man, you need a breath mint." Golden said.

Chapter 15

"The sacrifice of Kailey."

Golden's POV

Chrom gave me a stubborn look. "Now is not the time Golden! We have to get Kailey out of here!" said Chrom. "I mean why not? One of us might die anyway, so why not break the tension?" I responded. Robin got up on his feet, and looked at me. "Not cool, Golden!" shouted Robin as he ran up to Kailey, and carried her in his arms. "So did anyone kill a dragon before?" I said. "My father has, but he needed Naga's blessing to power up Falchion, and defeat Grima." Chrom explained. "Golden, use that teleportation powder! Hurry, we need to get back to Ylisse!" shouted Robin. "Okay!" I said as I threw some telepotion powder in the air. We all then got teleported to Ylisse. In a flash, we all arrived inside the palace of Ylisstol, in Kailey's room. Robin put Kailey in her bed, and tucked her in. "Golden, do you have anything to counter death?" Robin asked. "Yeah I have plenty of recovery potions." I said, then pulled out a recovery potion, and handed it to Robin. Robin gave Kailey the recovery potion, then felt Kailey's forehead for any sign of Grima's dark magic. "Phew… Grima's magic is gone. Thank the gods…" said Robin. "Good, now she just needs to rest." said Chrom. "Well other than Robin, you must be furious of what Grima has done. Right lover boy?" I said to Chrom. "Don't call me 'lover boy'... And, I know what you're going to ask… Yes, I do have a crush on Kailey, but I don't think she knows that." Chrom explained. Robin smiled. "What? It's just a nickname…, just like I called Zelda princess, and I didn't intend on asking but I guess it's good you admitted to it." I replied. "Well, now you guys know." replied Chrom. "Well I already knew by the way you acted towards her, like the time with the assassin and you went berserk on him." I explained. "Heh, yeah… I kinda did go berserk on him…" Chrom said. "Speaking of… Are Link and the others alright?" asked Robin. Suddenly, Link and the others appeared. "Phew…, we made it." said Impa. "Is Kailey alright?" asked Zelda. "She's fine princess, just resting." I told Zelda before anyone else could say anything. We all then heard a whimper out of Kailey. "It appears she's waking up." said Impa. Kailey's eyes fluttered open. "...Mmm…?" stammered Kailey. Robin went up to Kailey. "Welcome back, sis." said Robin, as he smiled at Kailey. Kailey looked at me. She looked confused, and seemed out of it. I walked over to her. "You're fine, you kinda almost died." I said with a smile on my face. Kailey sat up in her bed. "Y-You're right…, I almost did…!" stammered Kailey. I noticed that Kailey was about to collapse, she wasn't fully healed… I caught her before she collapsed in her bed. "Whoa umm,... I think that's not suppose to happen." I said as I laid Kailey back on the bed. "S-Sorry, Golden…" stammered Kailey. "You need to rest." said Chrom. "Chrom's right, you're still not fully recovered yet." implied Zelda. Kailey nodded. "I-I know but, I don't think I can…" replied Kailey. "Just lay down. The potions effects haven't fully kick in, so just lay down, relax let the people that haven't been weakened work." I said. "Hmm… Golden, maybe we should use a sleep potion so Kailey can recover…" implied Robin. "No, never mix potion effects, lot's of side effects will happen, but I can go make a replacement." I told Robin, then I took out my ingredients. "Oh, right. Hmm… would a spell work?" asked Robin. "Well I never tested magic and potion but I already have my stuff out so I'm working here, so zip it bird boy!" I said as I was crushing ingredients together. Robin was surprised. "'B-Bird boy'?! Why you-!" shouted Robin in anger. Link stepped in, trying to calm Robin down. "I got just the magic for this." said Zelda. Zelda used her magic, and knocked out Robin. Link helped Robin up. "I'm sorry he had to do that, Golden… But, he'll be fine." explained Zelda. "Well I just gave him the first nickname that I came up with, and it's fine princess he just got mad for no reason." I explained to Zelda. "So then, is the potion ready?" asked Impa. "Not potion, powder, and yes I have it ready." I said as I got up and sat next to Kailey. "Ok so I'm going to sprinkle this powder on your forehead to have you go to sleep." I explained to Kailey. "O-Okay… I just hope that I don't have that nightmare again though…" said Kailey. "You'll be fine, Kailey. I'll be here to keep an eye on you." said Chrom. Kailey nodded. "Of course you'll be fine the effect of sleep powder negates nightmares unless it's caused by a spell." I said as I sprinkled the powder on Kailey.

Chrom's POV

The effects of Golden's powder began to work on Kailey. She wanted to stay awake, but the powder took full effect. "Golden…, p-please make… sure that… I won't… have that… nightmare again… Okay…?" asked Kailey. Golden smiled. "I will. Chrom will help me to." Golden said and took out some more ingredients and a dream catcher. "A-Alright… I'm just… worried about… Validar and… Grima… W-Will you… both protect… me…?" stammered Kailey. "With our lives. Now go to sleep." Golden said. Kailey slowly nodded, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. I held Kailey's hand. "(Sigh…), we need to ensure her safety. Validar and Grima can't capture her…!" I said. "You're right…" said Zelda. "Well I made a night powder to double the effect of the sleep powder with the nightmare." Golden replied. Golden hanged the dream catcher above Kailey. "We need a plan of attack to stop Validar and Grima." I implied. "Well I have an Owl that once helped me kill a Dragon once." Golden explained. "I see. Also Golden, what made you come to Ylisse?" I asked. "The giant swirling portal that I saw coming from Ylisse's direction." Golden told me. "Portal?" I asked. "Where the Princess and friends came from." Golden said. "I see." I said. I sensed that something was off. I drew Falchion. "I know you're there, Validar! Show yourself!" I shouted. Validar appeared, along with Grima. "I see that my daughter is asleep…! It's a shame that she can't witness her capture!" shouted Validar.

Chapter 16

"Trying to protect my sister."

Robin's POV

I awoke with a start. I was in my room in my bed. "(What happened to me?)" I thought. I then got a headache. "G-Gah…! N-No… it can't be…!" I stammered. Validar…, he was here. I quickly grabbed my leven sword, and came in Kailey's room. "Hands off, creep!" Golden yelled at Validar. I noticed that Validar was about to get Kailey. "Stay away from my sister!" I shouted. I used my leven sword on Validar, but it didn't lay a scratch on him. "Is that the best you can do, son?!" shouted Validar. Validar blasted his magic at me, making me collapse to the ground. "Grr… You jerk…!" I stammered. I got to my feet, and looked at Kailey. "B-Be… careful, Robin…" Kailey stammered. I clenched my fist. "You're never going to harm her ever again…! Golden, Chrom, help me out here!" I shouted. Golden lunged at Validar drawing his dagger out to strike him to the ground. Validar took the blow, landing on the ground in pain. "GAAAH!" shouted Validar. I got out my tome, and casted a spell, so that Validar wouldn't be able to use his magic. "Y-You… fools…!" stammered Validar as he struggled to get on his feet. Golden kicked him right back down "Alright, that felt good." Golden said. I went up to Validar, and grabbed him by the collar of his Plegian robes. "Let's get one thing straight,... If you ever come to harm me or Kailey again, I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot…!" I said. Validar gave me a cruel smile. "Heheh… What tough words for the vessel of the fell dragon…" stammered Validar. I punched him in the face. Validar collapsed to the ground once more. I looked at Golden. "Golden, take him to the palace prison would you?" I asked. "It would be an honor to do so!" Golden replied as he picked up Validar and walked out of the room. I sighed. "Finally,... now he won't be able to help Grima." I said. Link noticed a shadow in the distance. Link drew his sword and shield. "Link, what is it?" asked Chrom in concern. Link pointed to the shadow that lead out of the room. Link ran to follow it. "Link, what's going on? Where are you going?! Hey, wait!" I shouted. I ran to follow Link.

Timeskip: Ylisstol Palace Prison

Golden's POV

I walked down into a well cleaned prison block seeing the cells not even been used "Well guess you get a well maintained prison, don't you scum?" I said to Validar. "Oh, shut it…!" Validar replied. "Welp welcome to your new home Validar. Not as nice as a castle, but a close second." I said with a smile on my face, as I tossed Validar into the cell. "Grima, just kill me now…" said Validar with an annoyed tone. After that was done with, I went back to see the others.

Chapter 17

"Link's shadow…?!"

Golden's POV

I got back heading towards Kailey's room until I saw a shadow followed by Link and Robin. "Hey umm what are you guys doing?" I asked confused, as I followed them. "I'm not sure. Link just ran off. What is he doing anyway?" replied Robin. "Well I guess when Link gets going, there's no stopping him." I said, as Link came to a stop. The shadow changed form, into a clone of Link. "A shadow clone…?" asked Robin. I drew my daggers. "I guess it's kinda like Grima. I just hope this one doesn't turn into a dragon of doom." I said. "It doesn't look like it. Wait…, no! A portal's opening!" shouted Robin. "Oh this just got more interesting!" I said, as I saw the portal open close to Ferox.

Link's POV

I noticed the portal appearing behind my shadow clone. I then remembered Validar. "(Oh no…, it's going for-!)" I thought. I then hurried to Kailey's room. "Link, where are you going now?! Ugh…, we'll deal with him later. Golden, help me defeat this thing!" shouted Robin. "Right then we need to get to Ferox." Golden replied, then dashed for the shadow. Robin noticed soldiers surrounding him and Golden. "Darn,...! Get ready Golden, we're going to have to fight our way through!" said Robin. "Obviously, Robin!" Golden said sarcastically. I finally arrived at Kailey's room. Monsters surrounded the room. I noticed Chrom, Zelda, and Impa guarding Kailey. I used my sword, killing 10 monsters on the spot. We were outnumbered, we needed an escape route. "(Golden, Robin, we could use some help here…!)" I thought. In a flash, Robin and Golden appeared. I gave them both a look that said, "(And where have you both been…?!)" Golden threw a flurry of daggers at the monsters sides, careful not to hit anyone else. "We need an escape route!" shouted Chrom, slicing up a monster with Falchion. "Anyone up for free falling out that window?!" Golden said, as he killed monsters. I didn't mind, it was our only option. "Well, we got no choice…, let's do it." said Impa. Robin got Kailey and carried her in his arms. "Sorry about this Kailey, you may have that nightmare for a second." said Robin. We all ran up to the window, and jumped out of it.

Chapter 18

"Journey to Ferox."

Chrom's POV

I woke up in a forest, not far from Ylisstol. I rubbed my head. "Ugh… Next time, let's not do that again…" I said. "I think that was fun." Golden said. Robin walked over to us, and spoke. "Just be glad that I used a teleportation spell before we almost got smashed like a pancake…" Robin said. "Even if you hadn't used that spell, I would have been fine, not sure about the others though?" Golden said as he jumped up to his feet. "They're all fine, it took most... of my power though…" replied Robin, until he collapsed. I caught Robin before he hit the ground. "I got you buddy." I said. "Guess I'll carry Kailey." Golden said as he picked up Kailey. We should get to Ferox, fast." said Impa. "Roger that, let's go!" Golden said as he took the lead. A few minutes later, we arrived at the border of Ferox. Only, we were stopped by a general. "Who goes there?!" asked the general. "Raimi wait, it's just us!" I shouted. Raimi lowered her lance. "Ah Prince Chrom, my apologies. You may enter." replied Raimi. "Alright, back home. Let's head to my house, we can rest there." Golden said, as he walked inside a shop. After that, we all went into Golden's shop.

Golden's POV

I went inside the shop when a little girl went up to me and gave a big hug. "Brother, you're back!" the little girl said. "Hey Reta good to see you, can you do me a favor and get the guest room ready? We have company." I said. "Ok brother I'm right on it!" Reta said as she ran off to tidy up the guest room. "Come in guys, I'll make some lunch" I said then proceed to go inside the kitchen. Chrom and the others came inside. I then went to lay Kailey on the bed, forgetting I was carrying her.

Zelda's POV

As we all came in, I noticed Golden's sister. "Hello there, I'm Zelda. So, you must be Reta?" I asked. "Why yes, I am Reta." Reta said with a little bow. Reta noticed Impa and the others. "Oh, and this is Impa, and Link. They're my friends from my world. And this is Chrom, Lissa, and Robin." I explained. "Whoa... You're from another world? That's so cool! Oh also, your other friend is in the guest room if your wondering." Reta said. "I know, thank you. She's my other friend, Kailey. She's Robin's sister." I said. I looked at Chrom. I wanted to tell Reta about how Chrom had a crush on Kailey, but I didn't want to embarrass him. "I believe you know Chrom and Lissa, right?" I asked. "Well I know there from Ylisse and there names." Reta said then headed up to her room. After a few minutes, Golden came in the living room with lunch. "Reta, lunch!" Golden yelled. Reta came running down to the living room. Reta stared at Chrom for a second, and then spoke. "Chrom, are you hiding something?" asked Reta. "What do you mean?" Chrom asked. "I can tell your hiding some feelings about someone... I can tell just like Golden, not as well but, I know your hiding something." explained Reta. Chrom just about choked on his drink, but he managed to speak. Golden had a smirk on his face laughing on the inside. "W-Well, I do actually… I have feelings for Kailey." replied Chrom. "Why not tell her?" Reta asked. "I'm going to. I just… I'm just waiting for a good time." said Chrom. "Well you guys are warriors, so you guys barley get a break. Anytime alone seems like a good time." Reta explained. "Also Reta, have you seen a portal around here?" asked Impa. As Reta was about to speak, Robin came in the living room. "Oh, Robin are you doing okay?" I asked. Robin nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. But, where are we?" asked Robin. "Hello Robin. we are at my house." Golden said. "I see. I checked on Kailey, she's still unconscious. Perhaps you could heal her, Zelda?" asked Robin. I nodded. "Of course Robin, I'll be right back." I said. I went into the spare bedroom where Kailey was at, and used my magic to heal her. Kailey slowly opened her eyes, but it looked like she was still tired. "...Huh…?" stammered Kailey. I smiled at her. "It's alright, we're at Ferox right now." I said. Kailey nodded. "Chrom…, where is he…?" asked Kailey. "He's here with the rest of us. Did you want me to go and get him?" I asked. "I-If that isn't any trouble…, could you…?" replied Kailey. I nodded. "I'll be back, just a moment…" I said. I walked into the living room. "Kailey's awake, we should go see her. You can too Reta, I'm sure she would be happy to meet you." I said. Reta nodded. "Let's go see Kailey then." I said.

Chapter 19

"Kailey's hidden power…?" 

Robin's POV

We all entered the bedroom to see Kailey laid down in the bed. Chrom sat down on the side of the bed. "How are you doing Kailey?" asked Chrom. "I-I'm fine… Chrom, could I tell you something?" asked Kailey. "Sure. What is it?" replied Chrom. I could tell instantly that Kailey was going to tell Chrom, that she also had a crush. Kailey then explained to Chrom of how she had a crush on him. Reta smiled. "Heh, I'm glad that you feel the same way, Kailey." Chrom said. Kailey smiled. I cleared my throat. "We should focus on the matter at hand, we need to figure out where that portal goes." I said. "Maybe it goes to Link's and company's world!" Golden said as he went up stairs. "Maybe you're right… Perhaps it does lead to Hyrule." Zelda said. "Hmm… It does lead there…!" said Kailey. "Wait Kailey, how did you know that?" I asked. Kailey scratched her head. "I'm not sure… But, it's like I can sense it." replied Kailey. "Maybe it's like a secret ability." Golden said as he came into the living room with a black owl on his shoulders. "Perhaps it is…" I said. Kailey got out of the bed, but was struggling to stand up. "Here Kailey, let me help." I said as I helped Kailey walk into the living room. Kailey noticed Golden's owl, and spoke. "Is this your owl, Golden?" asked Kailey. "Sorry it slipped my mind, guys this is Raven." Golden said as he gestured to the small black owl with red eyes. "You can almost mistake Raven with an actual raven." Golden explained. "I see. So when are we-?" said Kailey until she stopped herself. "What is it, Kailey?" asked Reta. "I can sense it…! Everyone, to arms, Grima's here…!" shouted Kailey.

Golden's POV

"Oh no... Grima's here, guess it's time to show what you can do, Raven." I said to Raven "Coo, coo." Raven said. "What about me?" asked Reta. "Don't worry Reta, I'll protect you." implied Kailey as she got out her tome. "Go grab Phoenix feather, Reta." I said. Grima appeared. "Well, well, well,... I was wondering where my sis went!" said Grima. "I'm not your sister, Grima. And, you won't harm me, not anymore…!" said Kailey in a firm voice. "Yeah, back off." I said as I pointed a black sword with a red gemstone in the handle. Grima chuckled. "You think that will defeat me…? You've let your guard down, anyway…!" said Grima. "What do you mean?" asked Impa. "G-Gah…! No…, guys get away from me…!" stammered Kailey. Kailey's eyes turned from her blue eyes, into red eyes. "Kailey, what's wrong with you…?!" shouted Robin. "Prepare… for the might… of Grima's… power…" stammered Kailey. Kailey used her magic, and attacked all of us.

Chapter 20

"Possessed Kailey."

Chrom's POV

I used my sword to block Kailey's magic blast. "Kailey, what's going on with you…?! It's me, Chrom!" I shouted. Kailey didn't respond. Instead, a shadow sword appeared in her hands, and Kailey attacked Golden. "That's it Kailey,... these are your enemies!" Grima said with a smirk. "My…, enemies…" Kailey stammered. "Reta, stay behind me!" shouted Zelda as she drew her sword. "Grima, what did you do to her?!" shouted Robin as he pulled out his leven sword. Kailey attacked Golden with skill, that Golden fell down to his knees. "GAH! What was that? It's faster than any attack I've faced!" Golden said as he got up drinking a recovery potion. "Enemies… of Grima… must die…" stammered Kailey as she began to attack once more. "Golden, be careful! And whatever you do, don't harm Kailey!" shouted Robin as he began to fight with Grima. "Alright I will, but the second one I can't promise, Robin." Golden said as he striked Kailey's legs. "Gah! Rrr… You…, will…, die…!" Kailey shouted as she casted her magic at Golden. I noticed Robin as he fought Grima. My sword wasn't fully powered to defeat Grima, but it was powerful enough to make him retreat. I ran up to Grima, my sword drawn, and struck him with my sword. But, Grima just appeared behind me, striking me with his magic. "Gah…!" I shouted in pain. Reta noticed his brother in the battle with Kailey. "Be careful, Golden!" shouted Reta. "You know how I come out in battle, Don't worry." Golden said as he threw sleeping powder in Kailey's face. "Nngh…! Y-You… will not… win…" stammered Kailey as she collapsed. "Ah brother, help her!" Reta said to Golden. "Don't worry Kailey, I got you." Golden said as he caught Kailey before she hit the ground. Robin casted his magic at Grima. Grima took the blow, landing hard on the ground. "Ugh…! You all seem to have some skill after all… But this is just the beginning…, I will have both Robin and Kailey… Just you wait…!" stammered Grima as he disappeared. "(Huff), W-We held... him back… for now…" stammered Robin as he almost fell to the ground. Impa caught Robin. "You need rest, Robin." said Impa. Robin nodded. "Y-You're… right…" replied Robin as Impa helped him get to his feet. I went up to Golden and Kailey. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked. "Hopefully... I never tested magic to potions and powders. I wish I could've went head to head with Grima, I would have killed him before he could talk!" Golden said as he took Kailey to the Guest room, and laid her in bed. Reta went up to Golden, seeing Kailey laid down on the bed. "What happened to her? She's going to be okay, right…?" asked Reta. "Yeah, she'll be fine." Golden said as Raven sat on top of Golden's shoulder.

Chapter 21

"Chrom confesses his love to Kailey."

Robin's POV

After I recovered my magic energy, I went into the guest bedroom to see Kailey. I noticed Chrom who sat down on a chair by the side of Kailey's bed. "(Sigh…), what can I do…?" Chrom said. Chrom held Kailey's hand. "Maybe this will help." said Chrom. Chrom began to sing the same song that my mother would sing to me, to help Kailey. As soon as he was done, I walked in the room. "Chrom, where did you learn that song?" I asked. "Oh Robin, I didn't hear you come in. Emmeryn would sing that song to me when I was a child. It's an ancient song from the mythical kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr." replied Chrom. "I see." I replied. "Do you know the song, Robin?" asked Chrom. I nodded. "Yeah, my mother used to sing it to Kailey and myself when we were young. If I recall, the song's name was 'Lost In Thoughts All Alone'." I explained. "I see… Also Robin, I'd like to ask you something." replied Chrom. Chrom pulled out a gold ring that bared the Ylissean royal brand in the center of it. "Okay wait, this isn't for me is it?" I asked. Chrom laughed. "No Robin, it's for Kailey. I was just going to ask you for your blessing, so I could ask her to marry me." explained Chrom. "I can see why you're asking me for the blessing, Validar wouldn't approve anyway. But, yeah I'll give you my blessing." I replied. Chrom smiled. "Thank you, Robin. I'm glad that you approved!" said Chrom. "But, let's get one thing straight…!" I said. Chrom got nervous. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will personally let Golden end you…!" I said in a firm tone. "Alright, I-I understand Robin…! I promise, I won't do anything to hurt her." replied Chrom. I nodded. "I didn't scare you, did I?" I asked as I laughed. "No, you didn't." replied Chrom.

Golden's POV

I was listening in on Robin and Chrom's conversation "(Finally lover boy is going to make a move.)" I thought to myself. Then I heard Robin say something. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will personally let Golden end you." I heard Robin say in a firm tone. I went up to my room to sharpen my daggers and to restock on my potions. Reta came into my room. "Golden, what was Chrom and Robin talking about?" asked Reta in concern. "Oh Reta, It's nothing to be concerned about." I said then started tinkering with my daggers. "I can sense that Kailey will wake up soon. Did you want to go see her with the rest of us?" asked Reta. " I would love to, but I need to find a more effective way to fight with my dagger and figure out how this necklace that mom sent me works." I said while I was looking at the necklace. "Alright. Oh and, I have some information for you. I could tell that something was bothering Robin, so I used my powers to figure out what he was thinking about. Also, Kailey's powers… They're from her mother. And that's not all, Robin and Kailey's mother… She's alive…!" explained Reta. "Hm that could explain why Kailey didn't know about it, also stop snooping on people's thoughts." I said as I fiddled around with the necklace. "I-I'm sorry… I won't snoop on anyone's thoughts anymore… I just wanted to help though." said Reta. "Reta its fine but sometimes thoughts are private and aren't ready for others to know." I said. Reta nodded. "I understand. Huh…? Oh, Kailey's waking up! Come on, brother!" said Reta with joy. "Alright fine, hold up!" I said putting on the necklace then went down stairs to the Guest room. Reta and I went into the guest room to see Kailey. Kailey slowly opened her eyes, and let out a small yawn. "Hmm…? What…, oh no… Everyone… I'm so… sorry…! I-I couldn't… control myself…!" stammered Kailey as she tried to sit up. Reta went up to Kailey. "It's okay, it's okay, the important thing is that you're safe, and that Grima isn't controlling you anymore." said Reta. Kailey looked at me, still a little tired from the sleep powder. "Yeah you didn't do much damage to anyone, the only one you bruised a bit is me." I said. "But still I… I didn't mean to hurt you, Golden… I'm sorry." replied Kailey. "Don't worry about it, I had a lot more death threatening injuries." I said cooly. "Also Kailey, there's something you need to know…" said Reta. "What is it, Reta?" asked Kailey. I stopped Reta. "(Reta not the time.)" I whispered to her. "N-Nevermind… But, I'll let you know later." said Reta. Kailey nodded. "Although, I had a strange dream… I saw a girl with light blue hair standing by a lake dock singing a song that seems familiar…" explained Kailey. "Hmm anything well you saw in your dream?" I asked Kailey. "I-I think I remember seeing that the girl from my dream helped me… She saved me by using that song that I heard in my dream… I think her name, was Azura..." replied Kailey. "Robin, you know anyone like that?" I asked Robin. "Hmm… Now that you mention it…, I remember that when Validar captured me, I was in a different realm… At least I thought I was…" replied Robin. "Wait a minute…, that portal doesn't go to Link's world… It leads to the world in my dream." explained Kailey.

Chapter 22

"Journey to the mythical kingdoms."

Robin's POV

"So then, what was the world in your dream?" I asked Kailey. "I'm not sure… To be honest, I didn't even remember where I was besides a lake." replied Kailey. "We should go see where this portal leads. Right, Golden?" asked Impa. "Of course we have to go!" Golden said with excitement. "Then let's get going." said Chrom. After a few minutes later, we found the portal. "It seems there's a dark force inside the portal… But, I can also sense that they're are allies that we can trust." explained Kailey. "Just to be safe, I'll go first." Golden said as he walked up to the portal. Golden went inside the portal. For a minute, I thought he was gone… But then, a dagger flew by us, hitting a tree. "Golden's alright, so let's go." I said. We all then went into the portal. I noticed Golden as he was surrounded by soldiers, as he wielded daggers. "Wait, stop!" a voice shouted in the distance. A man that had white hair, wearing white and black clothes, wielding a sword, came up to the soldiers. "Stop this! They're innocent!" shouted the man once more. Another man, a paladin with blond hair, wearing red and golden armor, wielding a black-reddish sword came galloping up to us on his horse. "Stand down!" shouted the paladin. The soldiers lowered their weapons. "(Sigh), Thanks Xander." said the man. "Umm, I hate to interrupt but who are you guys?" asked Kailey. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Xander, the crown prince of the kingdom of Nohr." replied Xander. I was shocked. "Wait, Nohr? You mean, the mythical kingdom of Nohr?" I asked. Xander looked confused. "Mythical? You must be travilers then. Yes, you are in the kingdom of Nohr." said Xander. "I'm sorry about the soldiers. I'm Corrin, the prince of… Heh well…, I'll tell you later." replied Corrin. "I see. I'm Chrom of the halidom of Ylisse. This is Robin, Kailey, Link, Impa, Zelda, Golden, and Reta." said Chrom. Kailey rubbed her head. "Ngh… I-I feel an evil presence lurking here…" stammered Kailey. "Hey, are you alright? Kailey, was it?" asked Corrin. Kailey nodded. "Y-Yeah… I'm Kailey…" stammered Kailey. Kailey about fell to the ground, but she caught herself. "Gah… S-Sorry guys, I-I might be a little lightheaded from this power that I have…" replied Kailey. "Here bite this." Golden handed her a brown stick. Kailey seemed a little confused. "W-What… is this…?" stammered Kailey. "It's kinda like a chocolate bar." Golden said. Kailey hesitated but, took a bite out of the stick. I went up to Golden. "(What is that going to do to her?)" I whispered. "It's just a chocolate stick." Golden replied. I thought for a minute. "(How is a chocolate stick going to help her? Usually Golden will get a potion or something…)" I thought to myself. I noticed Kailey, she still didn't look to good… "A-Agh…! M-My headache, I-It's more p-painful than last time…!" stammered Kailey in pain. "Something's wrong! Golden, what did you do?!" I shouted. "Heh, I fooled you all again didn't I?" said Golden. I drew my leven sword. "I knew something was off…! You knew all along didn't you, Grima?!" I shouted.

Golden's POV

I woke up soaking wet for some reason. I got up from the ground. I noticed a girl with long light blue hair, wearing a white dress, as she sang a song that I've heard from Robin and Chrom. I went up to her. "Hmm? Oh, you're awake. Are you okay?" asked the girl. "Yeah fine, just a bit soaked." I replied as I saw Raven drenched in water. "Question, why am I wet?" I asked the girl. "Forgive me that you're all wet… When you arrived I found you in the lake. You almost drowned along with your owl, so I saved you. Oh, and forgive me, I'm Azura." explained Azura. "No forgive me I needed to introduce myself, I'm Golden and that owl is Raven." I said. "I see. Nice to meet you. Hmm… Oh no…, something's wrong in the kingdom of Nohr…!" said Azura. "What's wrong?" I asked Azura. "I can sense an evil presence they're… Someone is being attacked…!" shouted Azura. "What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" I said as I sensed an evil presence. "We can go through the lake, by using my magic. Come on!" shouted Azura. Azura began to sing her song, and then we dove into the lake, and appeared in the kingdom of Nohr.

Chrom's POV

I noticed Golden with a girl, as they came up to us. Golden spoke first. "Hey guys, what's up?" Golden said. "We don't have time right now! That look alike of yours Golden, is Grima! He gave something to Kailey, she needs help!" shouted Robin. "Oh how dare he impersonate me, also I'm on it!" Golden said to Robin. "N-Ngh…, g-guys I'm sorry… But, I can't… stay awake…" stammered Kailey. I ran up to Kailey, catching her before she collapsed. "Rrr… Grima, you jerk!" shouted Robin as he attacked Grima. "Alright, tell me everything that happened before she collapsed Chrom!" Golden said to Chrom. "Grima gave her some kind of 'chocolate stick', then Kailey started to have her headache again only it was worse. Then she collapsed…!" I explained. "That's it, just some rest and a drop of recovery potion and she'll be fine." Golden said as he took out a recovery potion and dropped a small amount in Kailey's mouth. "Alright then. Now we need to fight Grima." I said. "Finally a chance to kill Grima!" Golden said as Raven turned into a sword. "I'll take care of her Chrom, go on." said Corrin as he carried Kailey. Grima appeared behind Golden. "Still mad about that sword…'Thief boy'?" asked Grima. " A bit, also nice nickname dragon breath." Golden said as he spun and tried to strike Grima. Grima took the blow of Golden's sword. "Argh…! Hmph…, I would love to stay and fight you, but that wound is going to need some healing…" said Grima as he disappeared. "Now that was satisfying!" Golden said. "Ahh…, it seems that I used too much of my power…" stammered Azura. "Hey Azura, you okay?" Golden asked. "I-I'm alright… I just need some rest…" replied Azura. "Alright, just don't collapse." Golden said. "Heh, I won't…" stammered Azura. "We should get back to the castle, it's too dangerous out here." said Xander. "Xander's right. You guys can come with us. We just need to make sure that king Garon doesn't see you." said Corrin.

Chapter 23

"Lover boy finally proposes. (About time!)" 

Golden's POV

After we all got settled, I noticed Chrom as he entered the room where Kailey was at. Chrom sat down in a chair by the side of Kailey's bed. "Hmm? Oh Golden, what's going on?" asked Chrom. "Nothing. What's going on with you, lover boy?" I replied. "Well, I was thinking of proposing to Kailey when she woke up." said Chrom. "About time you thought about it." I said. "Heh well, I didn't know when would be a good time." said Chrom. "It's fine guess I'll leave you two alone then." I said as I got up. "No Golden, it's alright. You can stay. I've been wanting to ask you a few questions anyway." said Chrom. "Alright, shoot." I said as I sat down. "Your sister Reta, she told me about Robin and Kailey's mother… Have you found anything out about that?" asked Chrom. "Alright Reta told me she's alive and I might know who she is." I replied. "I see. Also the girl that was with you, Azura. That was the girl that Kailey saw in her dream right?" asked Chrom. "Thats correct and she might be Robin's mother!" I said. "W-Wait, what…?! You're telling me that she's Robin and Kailey's mother?!" Chrom shouted. We both then heard a whimper out of Kailey. "And that's where the questions end, thank you." I said.

Azura's POV

I could sense that Kailey was waking up, so I went to get everyone. We all saw Kailey waking up. "Ngh… Huh…? Oh man,... not again… I-I'm sorry everyone… I feel like I'm always useless…" stammered Kailey. I helped Kailey sit up. "You okay sis?" asked Robin. Kailey nodded. "Golden, I'm sorry that you had to save me again… Maybe I am useless…" said Kailey. "Hey, don't say that! You make me feel like a hero from all the killing I have done in my life!" Golden said. Kailey smiled. "Heh, okay I guess. Although… (Sigh)." said Kailey. "Why so down, Kailey? Not feeling good again?" asked Corrin. "N-No I'm fine… It's just that…, will this be the rest of my life…?" asked Kailey. "Not all your life, not if I have anything to do about it." Golden said. Kailey was confused. "What do you mean?" asked Kailey. "I have made a potion to help strengthen your mind so it's not so weak for you to collapse." Golden said as he pulled out a little blue bottle. "Oh, thank you Golden. But, I think I'll be okay, I just need to practice using my powers so I can get stronger." said Kailey. "Oh okay, just take it just in case. Also Chrom has a special announcement." Golden said as he handed Kailey the bottle and pushed Chrom towards her. Chrom gave Golden a smirk that said, "(I'll get you for that next time…!)" Chrom cleared his throat. "Kailey, they're something that I've been meaning to tell you. I just, couldn't find the right time…" said Chrom. Chrom held Kailey's hand. "We've been together for awhile now, finding Link and the others, meeting Golden, finding Robin, defeating Validar, and saving you from Grima. And, whenever you were captured, or in harm, I couldn't stop worrying about you… And, I hope that you'll feel the same when I ask you this…" said Chrom. Chrom stood on one knee, and pulled out the ring. "Kailey, w-would you marry me…?" asked Chrom. Everyone was surprised except Robin and Golden who already knew. Kailey began to blush. "I-I… Chrom, I… yes! Yes, I will…!" said Kailey as she hugged Chrom. Robin smiled. "Also Kailey, I have another gift for you." said Chrom. "What is it…?" asked Kailey. Then it happened. Chrom kissed Kailey. Kailey was surprised, but happy at the same time. "I'm proud of you, sis." said Robin as he hugged Kailey.

Impa's POV

I cleared my throat. "Forgive me for interrupting this heartwarming moment, but what are we going to do about Grima?" I asked. "Well we need to first be able to stop Grima from teleporting away." Golden said. "You're right. But, how would we do that?" asked Zelda. "Hmm… perhaps Leo could help us…" said Corrin. "How could he help?" Golden asked. "Leo is my brother, he also has an incredible skill in magic. Perhaps he could use a spell or help us find out more about Grima." said Xander. "Maybe." Golden said. "Also, while we have a few moments of peace from Grima… Perhaps we could plan our wedding…?" asked Kailey in concern. "W-Wait, why so fast though…?! You just barely got engaged Kailey!" implied Robin. "Well aren't you eger!" Golden said. "Heh, y-yeah I am…! Although Corrin, will King Garon be alright with the wedding here?" asked Kailey. "To be honest, no… He isn't much for weddings, not after his second wife passed away…" explained Corrin. "Then, should we go to Ylisse?" asked Zelda. I looked at Golden. "What do you think Golden?" I asked. "Well I don't have the answer for one." Golden said as he took out the necklace and messed with it. "Well, we could go to Hoshido. Although-!" Azura said until she was stopped by Xander. "Well if you're going to have the wedding there, I'm not going. The Hoshidans are the enemy of Nohr, so you can go without me." said Xander. "Well then…" Golden said. Azura stopped herself. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have bought up Hoshido in the Nohrian kingdom…" said Azura. Azura walked off. "Huh? Azura, wait!" shouted Kailey as she went off with Azura. "Hey Kailey come back." Golden said then went after her.

Chapter 24

"Learning Azura and Kailey's powers."

Golden's POV

I finally caught up with Kailey. "What are you doing…?!" I shouted as I caught my breath. "I'm sorry, it's just I can sense the same magic that I have, along with Azura!" said Kailey as she kept following Azura. "(Hmm... What should I tell her?)" I thought to myself. "Kailey, wait!" I said as ran up to her. Azura noticed us and stopped. "Azura, where are you going?" asked Kailey. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you… If I do I'd-!" Azura said until she stopped herself. "Azura, I need to ask you something. Your power, it's like mine. Why is that?" asked Kailey. Azura hesitated, but spoke. "Because I'm…, I'm your…, sister." stammered Azura. Kailey and I were surprised. "(But I couldn't have been wrong... She has to be Robin and Kailey's mother.)" I thought. "My sister…? But, h-how is that possible…?!" asked Kailey. "I'm afraid that I don't know… But, I could tell that you and Robin were my real siblings…" said Azura. "But, I don't remember having another sister…" said Kailey. "She's your mother!" I said, a bit hesitating. "I can assure you that I'm not your mother. Tell me Kailey, what did your mother look like?" asked Azura. "I don't remember… I don't recall anything in my past life…" stammered Kailey. "Well can't be right because Kailey's powers came from her mother." I said getting annoyed. "Perhaps I can ask Robin…" said Kailey. "Good idea Kailey. Go ahead and ask Robin, I'll catch up with you later." said Azura. Kailey went off to go find Robin. I noticed Azura, as she looked like she was in pain. "You okay there?" I asked. "(Huff, huff...), I-I'm alright… Really…" stammered Azura as she was about to collapse. "Hey, hang in there!" I said as I went over to her.

Azura's POV

My body ached… "(Why must this curse take over me…?)" I thought to myself. Golden went up to me. "Ngh… I-I'm alright…" I stammered as I collapsed. Golden caught me. "Lier." Golden said. My vision began to blur. "N-No..., I promise... that I'm not lying…" I stammered. "If you're fine why are you stammering while you talk?" Golden asked. "I-I'm sorry… You're right… B-But, the pain… will subside... soon…" I stammered. My vision got worse, and I began to get dizzy. "T-Take me... to Robin and Kailey… Hurry…!" I stammered. Before I knew it, I passed out.

Golden's POV

I ran as fast as I could, looking for Robin and Kailey. I noticed Kailey talking with Robin and the others in the spare room. "(Thank the gods I found them together...)" I thought as I walked up to them. "Hey Golden, is everything alright?" asked Robin in concern. "I don't know... Azura asked me to find you guys." I told them. "Wait, what do you mean? Is she okay?" asked Corrin. "And, where is she?" added Kailey. "Something's wrong with her, isn't it…? I can sense it." said Zelda. "What's wrong with her? N-Nothing's wrong with her…!" I said. Kailey gave me a grim look. "Something is wrong with her! Golden, show us where she is! Hurry!" said Kailey. "Ok fine." I said as I took them to Azura. Kailey went up to Azura, and checked her condition. "Her magic's drained… I can sense powerful dark magic cursed on her…" implied Kailey. "Golden, do you have anything to help her?" asked Robin. "I can give her some recovery potion, but that's mostly what I can do." I said. "That's fine. I'll help her with my magic. You give her the recovery potion, Golden." said Kailey as she began to use her powers to heal Azura. I took out a recovery potion and made Azura drink the potion. After a few seconds, Kailey used her magic to fully heal Azura. "There, she should… be fully healed… now…" stammered Kailey as she was about to collapse. Chrom caught Kailey before she hit the ground. "She needs to learn to control her magic…" said Robin. "Well of course." I said. We noticed Azura waking up. "Ugh… Hmm…? W-What happened…? The last thing I remember was being in pain from my-!" stammered Azura until she stopped herself. "From your what?" I said. "N-Nothing, forget I said anything…" said Azura. "I can't forget it thief's code, now tell me." I said. "I-I can't… Not here… Otherwise I'll-!" explained Azura stopping herself once more. "Or you'll what?" I said. "I-I really cannot say… Please, just trust me. And if you don't, I can take you somewhere so I can tell you." said Azura. "Fine, where is it?" I said. "Come with me by the nearest lake, and I'll show you." said Azura. "Fine." I said. I then went with Azura to the nearest lake. "Now, come with me." said Azura. Azura began to sing the same song that Robin and Chrom knew, and we dove into the water.

Chapter 25

"The strange world."

Golden's POV

After awhile, Azura and I appeared in a realm that I've never seen before. It was all filled with grasslands, and floating rubble from buildings. "The heck is this?!" I asked. "You're in the kingdom of Valla. Or, what it used to be…" said Azura. "What happen to it?" I asked. "It was destroyed by another dragon that controlled time itself… That dragon was the dusk dragon, Anankos." explained Azura. "Where have I heard that name before?" I said out loud. "You've heard of Anankos, Golden?" asked Azura. "Incredible…" said a voice in the distance. We turned around to see Kailey who unexpectedly came with us. "Kailey, what are you doing here…?! You don't know about what will happen if you mention this place outside this realm!" shouted Azura. "I think my mom mentioned about that name when she sent that necklace to me." I said. "But, if she mentioned Anankos and this place-! Golden, whatever happened to your mother?" asked Azura. "I don't know…" I said. Azura's expression held worry and guilt on her face. "Golden,... I hate to say this but, if anyone mentions this kingdom, they'll dissolve… In other words…, they'll die… I'm afraid that your mother might be..." stammered Azura. "It's fine." I said as I saw that my necklace puzzle was unlocking itself. "Huh? Golden, what is your necklace doing…?!" asked Kailey in surprise. "I think that it's opening!" I said. Kailey held her head in pain. "N-Ngh…! No…, he's here…! W-We have… to get… out of… here…!" stammered Kailey. "Hold on!" I said as the puzzle finally opened as there was a gem in it. "A-A gem…? G-Gah…!" stammered Kailey as she almost collapsed. "Huh? Kailey!" shouted Azura as she caught Kailey. "W-We need… to get… out of… here… Please,... I can feel… Grima's power… consume me…" Kailey stammered. "Alright fine, let's go!" I said grabbing the gemstone out of the necklace. "Golden, we don't have time to travel back by the lake, do you have anything that will help us?" asked Azura. "Yeah." I said as I grabbed the teleportation powder and threw it in the air. In a flash, we appeared in the palace of Nohr. Only, we appeared in the middle of a massive battle. Robin and the others noticed us. "Golden, Azura, where have you all been?! We've been trying our best trying to hold off Grima's soldiers!" shouted Robin as he sliced a risen in two. "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted too." I said. "We came as quick as we could! But, Kailey needs help!" Azura said. "Well, we can't protect her, and hold off these risen at the same time! We need an escape plan!" shouted Impa. "Free falling out a window again?" I said as I pointed to a window. "Oh no, we're not going through that again!" said Chrom as he stabbed a risen with Falchion. "You got a better idea, ' lover boy'?!" I asked. "Everyone, gather around me!" shouted Robin. "Fine." I said. As we all went to Robin, he used his magic energy and teleported us back to Ylisse. "Good work, Robin!" said Impa. "I would have went through the window." I said pulling out the gemstone. "You really think that I'd let you escape that easily?" said a voice in the distance. Grima in his human form appeared before us. Chrom drew his sword, still holding Kailey in his arms. "Of all the times…, why now…?!" shouted Chrom. "I'm ready to kill you. And this time, you won't escape!" I said as I threw a purple bottle at Grima. Grima took the blow, he was unable to teleport anymore. "Grr… You may have stopped my teleportation magic…, but not my full powers!" shouted Grima. Grima shot his magic energy at Kailey. "Now my sister…, destroy these fiends!" shouted Grima. "As… you… wish… Lord Grima…" stammered Kailey. "K-Kailey…?! No, not again!" shouted Chrom. Chrom didn't second thought to let go of Kailey, because as soon as he did, Kailey began to attack Chrom. Chrom drew Falchion, blocking the blow of Kailey's magic. "Kailey, snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" shouted Chrom. "Enemies… of… Grima… must… die…" stammered Kailey. "Now that you can't teleport you're going to die!" I said with a smile on my face. Robin ran up to Chrom. "I got your back. What do we do?" asked Robin as he dodged a blow of Kailey's magic. "We need to snap Kailey out of it, without harming her!" said Chrom. Azura went up to me. "We need a plan to help Kailey snap out of it." said Azura. "Does she still have my blue bottle? If so make her drink it!" I yelled as I charged at Dragon breath.. "Alright!" said Azura. "Chrom, do you have that potion that Golden gave Kailey?" asked Azura. "Yeah, I do! Will that snap her out of it?" asked Chrom. "Yes, but she has to drink it!" shouted Azura. "Alright, got it!" shouted Robin. Unfortunately, when Azura talked to Chrom, that gave possessed Kailey an opportunity… Kailey stabbed Chrom with a shadow-like sword in his gut. "Gah…!" stammered Chrom in pain. Chrom stumbled backwards, noticing the sword wound in his gut. "K-Kailey…, this is not your… your fault… Promise me,... that you'll fight this,... and escape from this place… Please, go…" stammered Chrom. Chrom collapsed to the ground, motionless. "Chrom, NO!!!" shouted Robin. "Grr… I'm sorry about this Kailey!" shouted Robin as he pulled out his tome. Robin used his magic to put Kailey to sleep, then poured Golden's potion in Kailey's mouth. "Golden, forget about Grima! Chrom needs help, now!" shouted Robin. "But he's right… fine!" I said putting my sword down as I ran over to Chrom. "My work here is done… Now, to get back to Plegia… Robin!" shouted Grima. Robin held his head in pain. "Ngh…, GAH!" shouted Robin in pain. Robin used his magic, and teleported Grima to Plegia. "Ngh… Ah…! C-Curse you Grima…!" stammered Robin. "G-Guys... Chrom, he's…!" said Zelda in worry. I noticed Kailey slowly waking up, and went up to her. "Hey, you okay?" I said to her. "I-I think so… No wait,... where Chrom…?!" asked Kailey in extreme worry. "Yeah, that's the bad news..." I said with tears in my eyes. Kailey noticed Chrom collapsed on the ground. "No…, NO!" shouted Kailey as she tried to walk over to him. "Dragon breath will pay…!" I said as I helped Kailey to get over to Chrom.

Kailey's POV

I struggled over to see Chrom, until Golden helped me over to him. I held Chrom in my arms, noticing the sword wound in his gut. "No, no, no… Gods, please no…! Chrom, please don't leave me…! Please,... I love you…!" I cried. Tears started to stream down my face. "T-This is all my fault…! I-If I hadn't been weak with my magic…, I would never had been possessed…! This wouldn't have happened…!" I cried. I hugged Chrom in my arms, still crying from what I've done. "You can't put this upon yourself." I said. "No, Grima was right! I am too weak to control myself! I shouldn't be trusted!" I shouted. "You are not weak, I am going to train with you until you get stronger." I said. I cursed under my breath. "No,... I won't allow this…! I'm sorry everyone, but you can't put your faith in me anymore!" I shouted. I ran over to the middle of the room, and used my magic, getting ready to teleport myself. "Kailey, wait!" shouted Robin has he ran up towards me. Robin was flung back from my barrier. "I'm sorry Robin, everyone,...! This is for the best…!" I shouted. I then disappeared.

Golden's POV

"Kailey, no!" shouted Robin. Robin cursed under his breath. "That dastard Grima is toying with her mind…!" shouted Robin, pounding his fist to the ground. I was too stunned by Kailey's actions to grab her or to do anything. "Where did she even run away too…?!" Robin said. "We'll figure that out later. Right now,... Chrom needs help." said Azura. "A potion can't heal this much." I said looking at Chrom's wound. "There has to be something to help him!" said Corrin. Azura went up to Chrom. "Perhaps…, I can try to heal him… But, if I do that, then…" stammered Azura as she looked at me. Instantly I knew what would happen if she helped. "You can't." I said. "It's alright Golden, if this means saving another one's life, then so be it." said Azura. "Wait Golden, what does she mean?" asked Corrin. Azura gave me a look that said, "(No, don't tell! If you do then-!)" "I can't tell you that." I said. Corrin nodded. "Alright then… But,-!" said Corrin until he stopped himself. "Corrin, what is it?" asked Impa. "I-I'm not sure… But, I can feel some sort of power… like, someone's calling me…" replied Corrin. "Who could it be?" asked Zelda. "Wait…, I feel it too…" said Robin.

Chapter 26

"Meeting mother."

Robin's POV

I could hear a voice singing my mother's song… "Do not despair little one… I'm here to help." said a voice in the distance. "(W-Wait…, I know that voice… No, it can't be…!)" I stammered. A woman appeared before us, with long white hair, hazel eyes, wearing a dress that matched with my tactician robe. "No,... it couldn't be…!" stammered Azura. "M-Mother…?!" I shouted in awe. My mother smiled at me. "Queen Rebecca of the house of Plegia…?!" Reta shouted, amazed. "But, I-I thought you were dead…!" I shouted, crying. "Robin look at you, you've grown so much…!" Rebecca stammered in a kind voice. I ran up to my mother, giving her the first hug that I've had from her in years. "I-Is this really you…?! This isn't a dream, is it…?!" I stammered, still crying. "No Robin, it's not. And, I'm sorry that you and your sister had to escape the palace on your own…" my mother replied. I wiped away my tears. "Ahem… Sorry you had to see me like that…" I said. "It's alright, dear. I know that your sister will be happy to see me as well…!" Rebecca said, as she finished the hug. I gave my mother a disappointing look. "Robin, what is it…?" my mother asked. "Mother, I… Kailey she… She doesn't remember you… It's because when we were almost captured by Validar, I teleported her to Ylisse and used my magic to wipe away her memories of you and all of her past…" I explained. "I see… But, where is she now, son?" Rebecca asked. I gestured to Golden, so he could explain about Kailey.

Golden's POV

"Wait, why me to explain?!" I said. "(Because I don't want to tell her the painful news… So just do it for me, please…!)" Robin whispered to me. "(Fine, 'bird boy'.)" I whispered back. "This is Golden, a friend of mine." Robin said to Rebecca. "It's nice to meet you Golden. Thank you for helping Robin." replied Rebecca. "You're welcome madam, but don't thank me just yet." I said. Robin jabbed his elbow into my side. "Ow! Okay, okay, I got it…!" I said. I cleared my throat. "Ok so, your daughter kinda ran away... Due to hurting Chrom. Which they were going to marry, but there is an evil clone of Robin who took control of her. She fought Chrom, Robin, and then teleported away." I explained. "I knew that it would come to this… Validar did this…! He unleashed Grima, Grima created a clone of you, and now my daughter is in doubt of her trust that she's ran off…! I never should have lied about my death… Forgive me…" Rebecca said. "One question if you can answer it actually two. One, why marry that creep? Two, is a open question does anyone know what this is?" I said taking out the gemstone. "To answer your questions, I had no choice in the matter… Validar would've bought war upon the halidom of Ylisse… I lived in Ylisse, nothing more than a commoner. And, no one else would marry that jerk… Also, that gemstone isn't just a gemstone, it's a dragonstone." stammered Rebecca. "Mother, our friend Chrom, he needs your help." Robin said. Robin walked with his mother to Chrom. "He's wounded really bad… And, I'm not sure if he's going to make it… If you could, we need you to heal him for his sake, and Kailey's." Robin explained. Rebecca nodded. "Of course, I shall heal him." said Rebecca as she knelt down to Chrom, noticing the wound in his gut. "Everyone please, stand back." said Rebecca. We all did as we were told, as Rebecca started to use her magic to heal Chrom. When she was done, she almost collapsed. "I got you mother, I got you." said Robin as he caught Rebecca before she hit the ground. "Ah…, forgive me… This doesn't usually happen… I'll be fine, I just need some rest…" stammered Rebecca. Robin sat Rebecca in a chair. "It looks like my magic worked." said Rebecca, pointing to Chrom who was starting to wake up. "What the in all the god's names is a Dragonstone?" I asked looking at the Dragonstone. We all then noticed Chrom waking up. "Agh… What… happened…? Ngh…!" stammered Chrom as he tried to stand up, holding his wound. "Take it easy, Chrom. You're not fully recovered yet, my mother just healed your injury." said Robin.

Chapter 27

"Accepting my fate."

Kailey's POV

This was it… I knew that I couldn't control this cursed blood of the Fell Dragon inside of me…, I knew what I had to do. "I see that you've given up… Impressive." said a voice in the distance. "I haven't given up, I'm just doing what's right… You took away the only person that I have ever loved…! I'm just doing what I have to do, in order to protect my friends from me…! So, just go ahead and have your darn 'victory', Grima!" I shouted. Grima gave me a smile. "You know what will happen to you…?" asked Grima with a smirk. I nodded. "Yes I do… But, I have conditions." I said firmly. "And why would I agree to any of the conditions that you have?" replied Grima, getting annoyed. "Otherwise, you won't get what you want. And we both know that you want me." I said. Grima pondered for a bit. "Alright fine…! Now what are the terms…?" asked Grima. "You won't harm any of my friends, you will let them escape to another realm, to the land of Hyrule. Only when you accept my terms, I will let you have me." I explained. "Grr…, I guess I have no choice in the matter…! Very well, I accept your terms." replied Grima. Grima then used his magic, he did as I ordered. "I've done as you said. Now, you come with me to Plegia. We will fully complete the ritual…" said Grima. "A-Alright, but please give me a second…" I said. I looked out to the horizon as I saw the Palace of Ylisstol in the sunset. "(Everyone I wish you all good luck, I don't want to leave you guys… But, it's too late. Forgive me for this, and I bid you all farewell…)" I thought to myself. "Ugh… Are you done yet? I'm getting sick of all this sappy stuff…" said Grima. "Yes, I am. Do what you must, you demon…!" I replied. Grima used his magic on me, and I instantly blacked out.

Timeskip (Present) Hyrule: Zelda's POV

For a second, I thought we were all still in Ylisse. But, to our surprise we were in Hyrule. "W-We're In Hyrule…?! But, how…?!" asked Impa. "I-It was Grima…! I can sense it…!" said Rebecca. "Then, what about Kailey?" asked Azura. "Why, what, how-?! I need to go back!" Golden said going to grab teleport powder. "No Golden, wait! Kailey needs our help, she's in danger!" shouted Robin. "I know it's just that I need to get there before she gets hurt." Golden said. "Now just hang on a minute! We need a plan!" said Robin. "Alright, what happened before I got stabbed…?!" shouted Chrom. "You explain this time, 'bird boy'." Golden said. "Chrom, after you were attacked Kailey felt responsible and ran away. Grima sent us to Hyrule, and he's got Kailey…!" explained Robin. "What…?! Why would she even think that…?!" shouted Chrom in worry. "I don't know, but I know I need to stop them." Golden said one more time. "Then we'll help you. You're not going to do this alone." said Robin. "Then we better hurry, who knows what Grima has planned…" said Azura. "Fine, but Grima is mine." Golden said. "Alright, then, let's go!" said Impa. "Gather around." Golden said taking out teleportation powder. Suddenly, we were all in Plegia. "He's this way, come on!" said Rebecca. After a while, we found Grima along with Kailey. "Look who's decided to show up…? If it isn't the Queen of Plegia!" said Grima. "Release my daughter you beast." said Rebecca. "Yeah and so I can kill you!" Golden said pulling out the Dragonstone. "I sent you all to Hyrule out of respect for Kailey, but now I got no choice but to break my deal…!" shouted Grima. "How do I use this?" Golden asked. "Just tap on the stone, you'll turn into a dragon, but be warned you may not be able to control yourself!" said Corrin. "Ok, thanks" Golden said, tapping the stone. "You time is at an end, Grima!" shouted Corrin, drawing his sword. "Golden, I need you to stall Grima! I'll weaken him with my powers!" said Azura. "Right." Golden said as he turned into a feathered-like dragon.

Chapter 28

"The final battle: Chrom Co. VS Grima."

Azura's POV

"(Now's my chance…! Forgive me everyone, but I have to do this… Perhaps I'll see you all again soon…)" I thought to myself. I then began to sing, using my pendant with it's full power. "You are the oceans gray waves…, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach… Yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb… A burdened heart, sinks into the ground… A veil falls away without a sound, not day nor night… Wrong nor right, for truth and peace you fight… Sing with me a song, of sadness and blood the rain falls… But, can't wash away the mud… With in my ancient heart dwells, madness and pride… Can no one hear my cry?... Lost In Thoughts All Alone…" I sang. Grima then began to weaken. "Grr… You stubborn songstress…! You know what happens to you when you sing that final verse! Good thing that Kailey has given me my full power…!" shouted Grima. Grima then began to transform into his Fell Dragon form. "YOUR EFFORTS HAVE ACCOMPLISHED NOTHING! YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!" shouted Grima. "Gods no… Everyone, we're no match for him in his current form, we need Naga's blessing, and the Fire Emblem!" shouted Chrom. "But, what about Kailey?! We can't just leave her here!" implied Corrin. I thought for a bit. "(Huff, huff…), I only have a small amount of power left… But, I have no choice…" I said to myself. I transported Kailey and Golden over to Robin and the others, and created a barrier around them. "Azura, what are you doing?!" shouted Corrin in worry. "This magic…, I can't uncast it!" said Robin. "I'm sorry everyone, but I've weakened Grima just enough to buy you all time, to get the Fire Emblem and Naga's blessing…! You must hurry, help Kailey, defeat Grima, and save Ylisse…! Also, I may not return to you all… But, my powers will." I stammered. I used my power to give my pendant to Kailey, who wore it over her neck. "Azura, you can't do this…!" shouted Corrin, tears streaming down his face. "Corrin,... I wish you the best of luck. But, forgive me… I must do this. Farewell, everyone…" I stammered. Everyone then got teleported to the palace of Ylisse. I collapsed to the ground. "M-May we all meet again…, soon…" I stammered. Slowly my body turned to water, as my soul went into the great unknown.

Golden's POV

We all appeared in the palace of Ylisstol. I transformed out of my dragon form. "Darn it, why…?! Azura she-! She didn't need to do that…!" shouted Corrin, still crying. "Hey it's…...f-fine…" I stammered, about to collapse. "Golden, hang on!" shouted Robin, trying to help me up. "I know this isn't the best time, but what did Azura mean by 'her power would come with us'?" asked Impa. "I'll tell you guys one more….time…. I.. can't tell…" I stammered. "Alright. But Zelda,... what's Kailey's condition right now?" asked Robin. "I-I'm afraid… that she's-!" said Zelda, until she stopped herself. Rebecca came up to me. "Here Golden, let me heal you." said Rebecca. Rebecca then healed me. Instantly my strength came back, then I stood up. "Wow healing magic is great, I feel better." I said. "You guys,... you might want to see Kailey… I-I can't sense any of her magic energy…!" said Zelda. "Well that might because Grima exhausted her magic." I said. "No that's not it…! S-She's not breathing…!" said Zelda with extreme worry. "What…?!" Chrom panicked. "Hmm well, here this could help." I said. "Oh no…, Am I too late…?!" asked a voice in the distance. "Wait,... no it couldn't be… Azura…?!" stammered Corrin. We all turned around to see Azura, only she was in spirit form. "No… I am too late… Aren't I…?!" asked Azura. "No, no, your right on time, she's just having a bit of a hard time breathing." I said. "I-I am afraid that I cannot use my powers to help Kailey… I can sense it,... she's too far gone…!" stammered Azura. "What…?! No, t-that can't be…!" shouted Robin. Chrom clenched his fist. "That darn Fell Dragon…, he's crossed the line…! That's it, I'm going after him…! With or without Naga's blessing or the Fire Emblem…!" shouted Chrom. "You can't give Dragon Breath a thwomping without me." I said. "No, this is my fight with Grima and mine alone, Golden!" Chrom shouted. Chrom looked at Robin and spoke. "Robin, teleport me to that dastard." said Chrom. "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm doing-!" said Robin until he was stopped by Chrom. "That's an order, understood?!" shouted Chrom. We were all surprised. Robin didn't hesitate, he used his magic to teleport Chrom to where Grima was at. "Robin, are you insane?!" shouted Zelda. "He can't do this by himself but if he wants to, let him be." I said. "Forgive me everyone… This is my fault. If I hadn't left Plegia, none of this would've happened…" said Rebecca. "Heh, we can't hold yourself responsible. That's what got Kailey into this mess." I said.. "Everyone…, Forgive me for saying this but,... Kailey is…" stammered Azura. Link knew what Azura was about to say, he quickly went up to Kailey, checking her heartbeat. "You okay, Link?" I asked as I went up to Link. Link gave me expressions that said it all, anger, sadness, guilt, grief, and worry. "It's that bad is it?" I said to Link. Link slowly nodded, and pounded his fist on the ground. "Well now, I want to kill Grima more than ever." I said staring at the castle. "Golden, don't tell me… Is she……?" stammered Robin. "No not yet, but she is dying." I said holding my stone in my pocket. Robin looked at his mark on his right hand. "Heh, all my life captured in Plegia… I thought things couldn't get any worse. But, I was wrong…! That darn Fell dragon, my cursed father,... CURSE THEM BOTH TO ALL THE HELLS!!!" shouted Robin in anger, beginning to cry. "Why is he by himself?" I said trying to get Robin to stop crying. "He needs to come back here right away. Otherwise, Kailey will…" said Azura. "Hey she's not going to die I'll make sure of that, I'll save them both." I said looking out at the castle again. "Alright, I'll try and convince Chrom to get back here." said Azura. "Alright. And if you can, maybe you can help Chrom to get Naga's blessing?" asked Robin. "Of course. You guys get the Fire Emblem, it should be in the royal treasure room with all of the gemstones in place." said Azura. "Right, we will." I said. "Good luck and farewell everyone." said Azura as she disappeared into water. "We need to help Kailey so we can buy them some time…" said Impa. "A recovery potion should do the trick." I said taking out a recovery potion. "I have a better idea…! Link, give me your bottle." said Zelda. Link handed Zelda the bottle, inside it was a tiny fairy who had a pink aura. The fairy flew up to Zelda. "Please little fairy, can you help our friend? She's on the verge of death, we need you to buy her some time." said Zelda. The tiny fairy flew up and down, to say 'yes'. The fairy then flew down to Kailey, landing on her right hand, and used her magic. "Woah, now that's something." I said watching the fairy. "Fairies are common in Hyrule, the fairies are guided by the Great Fairy, who is known as their queen." Zelda explained. "Interesting." I said. "Now we just need to wait on Azura, and get the Fire Emblem." said Corrin.

Chapter 29

"Finding Chrom."

Azura's POV

I appeared in Plegia, as I noticed Chrom making his way to the palace entrance. "Chrom, you can't do this! Robin and the others need your help, Kailey's in grave danger!" I said. Chrom noticed me in spirit form. "Azura…?! H-How are you-?!" stammered Chrom until I cut in. "There's no time! You have to come with me to Ylisse now!" I said. "There's no need to go back… Not anymore…! Grima is to blame for all of this, and I'm going to take him down…!" Chrom said. "Chrom, stop. I command it…!" I shouted. Chrom hesitated, but stopped to listen to me. "She's gone Azura… There's nothing I can do…" stammered Chrom. "No you're wrong, Kailey's still alive… Golden and the others are trying to buy us time to help her." I explained. "I-If they are then, take me to Ylisse…! Hurry!" Chrom said. I nodded. "Also when we arrive to Ylisstol, I need to explain the powers that I gave to Kailey." I said. "Understood, come on." said Chrom. I then used my last speck of my power to teleport Chrom and myself to the Ylisstol Palace.

Robin's POV

I told Golden where the Fire Emblem was at and after we got it, Azura appeared along with Chrom. "Azura…! Thank the gods… You both came." Corrin said. I went up to Chrom, and slapped him. "You darn idiot! Do you realize how angry you made me, running off to Grima like that?!" I shouted. "Ow…! Okay, I guess I deserved that…" Chrom said, holding his face in pain. "Actually you deserve a headbutt to the chest but I guess a slap is okay as well." Golden said holding the Fire Emblem. "The most important thing is that you're here. You need to see Kailey immediately." said Impa. "Actually it might be Naga's blessing, but oh well." said Golden. I jabbed my elbow into Golden's side. "Ok do that one more time, and you will have a dagger in your side!" Golden said. "(We'll get information on Naga's blessing later. Right now, just let Chrom have a moment with Kailey for a few. Alright…?!)" I whispered to Golden. "(Sigh), fine. But still, do that one time I dare you!" Golden said holding a dagger in his hand. Impa noticed Golden and myself, and grabbed onto her hilt of her sword. "Knock it off you two, or else…!" said Impa. Chrom went up to Kailey, noticing the fairy sitting down on Kailey's hand. "Come on Kailey, you have to fight this… We all couldn't bear to lose you. So please, come back to us…!" said Chrom. Chrom kissed Kailey on the lips, and then noticed Azura's pendant glowing in a light blue aura around Kailey's neck. "Azura's charm in her pendant, it's glowing…!" said Corrin in amazing. "It seems my power has moved onto another vessel… My power seems to be working…" said Azura. "Hmm very fascinating." Golden said looking at the pendent. "It's a wonder to study magic and how it can be passed down to another by a pendant." Golden said. "Indeed." said Corrin. We all noticed Kailey waking up. "T-This is… for the best…" stammered Kailey. Kailey opened her eyes, looking at all of us. "Welcome back, Kailey." said Azura. "N-No…, this can't be true… W-Why did you guys… do this…?! I-I went to… Grima to be with Chrom…! A-And now, I'll never be… with him…!" stammered Kailey. "Don't be too sure about that." Golden said turning Kailey's head to face Chrom. "C-Chrom…?! B-But, how are you…?!" Kailey stammered. "Our mother helped him Kailey." I said. Kailey gave me a confused look. "W-Wait,... 'our mother'?" asked Kailey. Rebecca went up to Kailey. "Kailey, it's been a long time my dear…" stammered Rebecca, trying not to cry. "M-Mother…? Wait…, I don't recall having a mother…" said Kailey. "Kailey,... I think now is time that you knew the truth about your past…" I said. I conjured my magic in my hand, and placed it in Kailey's forehead. In a flash, Kailey bolted her eyes open. "I-I remember now…! Mother, I-I thought you were dead…!" Kailey stammered, about to cry. "Kailey, don't cry it's alright." I said. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I must tell you something Kailey…" said Azura. Kailey noticed Azura in her current form. "Azura, what happened to you…?" asked Kailey. "Long story for another time." Golden said. "You guys,... I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have given myself to Grima… But, after what happened to Chrom I… I had no other choice…!" Kailey stammered, tears streaming down her face. Kailey looked at Golden. "I-I'm sorry…! I-I didn't have a choice…!" cried Kailey. "Actually you had a choice you just made the wrong one." Golden said. Chrom gave Golden an angry look. "Not cool, Golden…!" said Impa. "Be angry at me all you want, but it's true." Golden said. "Golden, apologize to Kailey… Like she said, that was the only choice that she had to keep all of us safe." said Azura. "(Sigh) Kailey, I'm sorry." Golden said. "I-It's okay… To be honest, you're right… And, again… (Yawn), I-I'm sorry…" stammered Kailey. "Kailey, you've been through a lot… Why don't you get some rest?" asked Azura. Azura looked at Golden. "Golden, perhaps you could help Kailey rest?" said Azura. "Sleep powder coming right up." Golden said taking out the powder. "B-But, I'm… (Yawn), n-not tired…" stammered Kailey. "Kailey, you're not fully recovered yet. You need it." said Robin. "Yeah and your yawning isn't very convincing to say that your not tired. (Yawn)" Golden said. "Golden, You're getting tired too aren't you…?" asked Chrom. "Yeah guess I am." Golden said. "But, I don't… want to get anymore nightmares… And, I-I don't… want Grima to… capture me again…" stammered Kailey. "It's fine (yawn) nothing will happen to you as long as 'lover boy' here has anything to say about it." Golden said. "Do you always give nicknames to people…?" asked Corrin. "Yep!" Golden said. "A-Alright if you… say so… But, is there a way... that I could have a power... so I can sense who would watch over me…?" stammered Kailey. "What do you think, Golden? Is that possible for Kailey?" asked Robin. "Well 'bird boy' I don't know if that's possible for Kailey." Golden said. "I-It's alright, Golden… I-I just want… to know if… you all could… stay with me… until I recover…" said Kailey. I gestured Golden for the sleep powder for Kailey. "Oh, right." Golden said applying the powder to Kailey's forehead. "S-So, can you all… promise me that you all will stay… with me…?" asked Kailey, trying to keep her eyes open. "Of course we will 'sleeping beauty'." Golden said. Kailey smiled. "Heh,... n-nice nickname, Golden… I-I like it…" said Kailey. "Of course you would like it I came up with it!" Golden said. "W-Well, thank you… For saving me…" stammered Kailey. "Get some rest, Kailey." said Zelda. "Your welcome Kailey, now do get some rest." Golden said. Kailey nodded, then closed her eyes and went to sleep. "(Sigh), thank the gods she's alright…" said Chrom. "Now, we have to deal with Grima…!" I said, clenching my fist. "Yes… But before I go, I must inform you that my power has been passed down onto Kailey. She has my powers of using water, and… (Sigh), I may as well tell you since I cannot disappear… Kailey can also send you to an ancient kingdom called Valla. But, I must warn you all, if you speak of Valla in your worlds, you will disappear as I have." explained Azura.

Chapter 30

"Azura's farewell. And, the journey to Hyrule."

Golden's POV

"I will give you some advice to defeat Grima. You must go to Hyrule, and seek out the goddess Hylia… You must also seek out a sorceress named Lana, and journey to different times of when Hyrule's hero was needed. I must go, I bid you all farewell…" said Azura. Azura's spirit then disappeared. "Well, we all heard Azura. Let's go" I said. "Alright everyone, I'm going to use my teleportation magic. Ready?" said Robin as he teleported us to Hyrule. In a flash, we all appeared in Hyrule. "So then, where do we find Lana?" asked Corrin. "Hmm…, perhaps-!" started Robin until he was cut off by an explosion in the nearby forest. "The Deku tree is being attacked! Come on, we have to help!" shouted Impa. "What's a Deku tree?" I asked. "The Deku tree is a sacred tree that legend believes, it once helped the hero of time on his heroic journey. It helps protect the life in the forest, and in all of Hyrule. Let us make haste!" said Zelda. After finding the Deku tree, we noticed a girl with light blue hair, wearing some kind of mage clothing, holding a tome in her hands, as she and other soldiers fought against monsters. I took out my sword. Link charged at the monsters, and defeated three of them. The girl noticed Link in awe. "Ah, you…!" stammered the girl. We all walked up to the girl. "Are you the one leading these soldiers?" asked Impa. "Yes I am. You know the person who started this war, Cia, she's the one who summoned these monsters." explained the girl. "Well that explains it. And what does this 'Cia' want from Hyrule?" asked Zelda. "You really want to know? Well,... help me defend the forest, if you do that I might be able to tell you. Also, I'm Lana a sorceress." explained Lana. Lana noticed some of her soldiers needing some help, so she ran off to give them a hand. "I guess we're helping her for awhile then." said Robin. "Right, then let's go." said Chrom. "Okay." I said, slicing a monster. "I just remembered,... What about Kailey? We can't just leave her vulnerable like this." said Corrin. "Corrin's right. And, Lana looks like she needs all the help she can get. So then, what do we do?" asked Robin. "Well one of us can keep an eye on Kailey and Lana." I said. "I can watch her, even though I don't really know Kailey very well." said Reta. "Ok and I can help Lana." I said. "Alright, let's go." said Impa. After an hour later, we defeated all the monsters. "I think we did pretty well!" said Corrin. Lana healed one of her soldiers that was injured. "Thanks for your help everyone." said Lana. "No problem." I said. Lana noticed Kailey, and spoke. "Your friend over there, is she injured? Because I can help with that." asked Lana getting her tome ready. "No, she's fine." I said. "I see… S-Sorry, it's just a force of habit." said Lana. "Although now that you mentioned Kailey…, how long does the powder effects last, Golden?" asked Chrom. "About 4 hours." I said. "Well, I know this will sound pretty rude to say but, Grima would keep knocking her out… And I think she's been unconscious for along time… So, maybe we should wake her up. N-No offense you guys…!" said Corrin. "Well actually, I don't know the actual time for the powder." I said. "I can help her wake up, if you all want me too." said Lana. "I guess so." I said. Lana knelt down to Kailey, and used her tome powers to wake her up. Kailey let out a small yawn. "Hmm…? H-Hello everyone…" stammered Kailey, as she sat up. Kailey noticed that she wasn't in Ylisse anymore. "W-Where are we…?" asked Kailey, noticing Azura's pendant around her neck. "We're, actually where are we again?" I asked. "We're in Hyrule, which is where Link, Impa, and I are from." explained Zelda. "I-I see… But, (yawn) w-where is Azura…?" asked Kailey. Kailey began to collapse, but Robin caught her. "S-Sorry… I-I'm still… (Yawn) a little sleepy though…" stammered Kailey. "She's gone." I said. "What do… you mean…?" asked Kailey. "Kailey some bad stuff has happened when Grima captured you…" said Chrom. "Golden, you're gonna have to explain about Azura…" said Corrin. "(It's always me to deliver bad news...) Well during our last fight with Grima she sacrificed herself to save help us get out." I said. Kailey began to soft cry after hearing the news. "...T-This is my fault…! I-If I hadn't be captured and weak,... S-She wouldn't have…..! ...A-Ahhh…!" stammered Kailey. "Kailey, are you okay…?!" asked Corrin, his voice filled with worry. "It's not your fault it was her decision." I said forming tears in my eyes. "S-Something evil… is here…! No…, please no… E-Everyone, Validar's… h-here…! M-My new power…, it summoned him…!" stammered Kailey, grasping her right hand in pain. "Wait, how?" I asked. "I-I don't… know…! V-Validar's… power is… c-consuming me…! GAAAAAAAH!!!" stammered Kailey in excruciating pain. "Kailey, hang in there!" shouted Chrom, carrying Kailey in his arms. "Rrr…, I knew that it would come to this…!" said Robin, drawing his leven sword. I took out my sword. "N-No…, I don't… want to get… knocked out again…! Please, h-help me…..!" stammered Kailey until she collapsed. "It seems my magic was too much for her…!" said Validar as he appeared. "You dastard, what did you do to her…?!" shouted Robin. "Golden, can you do anything for Kailey…?! She needs help! My magic can't heal this dark magic!" said Lana. "I-I don't know…! I don't have a potion for everything!" I stammered. "I've grown bored with my daughter… So I'm giving her last days to her!" said Validar with a cruel smile. "Oh you're going to pay." I said. "Ha! You think you can defeat me…?! In fact if you defeat me, then Kailey meets her end! Unless,... you give me the Fire Emblem, and Falchion…!" shouted Validar. "You're not getting your hands on it, they're the only way to defeat Grima…!" shouted Chrom. "Then Kailey will perish…! I'm going to say this one last time…, the Fire Emblem and Falchion? Or, Kailey's life…?" said Validar with a smirk. "I…!" stammered Chrom, trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Golden, there has to be a way to get out of this!" said Impa. "Well, I don't know." I said clenching my sword in my hands. "You captured me for years…, beaten me, tried to kill me,... But, I won't let you harm Kailey like you did with me…!" shouted Robin. Robin lunged at Validar, trying to land a blow on him. But, Validar just appeared behind Robin. "You've made your choice son… Not a winning move…!" shouted Validar. Validar casted his magic at Kailey. "NO!!!" shouted Robin. Robin turned towards Validar. "...You… YOU DASTARD!!!" shouted Robin as he tried to strike Validar with his sword. Validar casted his magic at Robin. Robin fell to the ground in pain. "Rgh…, y-you jerk…!" stammered Robin. Validar then disappeared.

Chapter 31

"Sorrow…"

Golden's POV

"VALIDAR, YOU DASTARD!!!" shouted Robin, still in pain. "No…, t-this can't happen…!" cried Lana. "N-No this can't happen again…!" I said with tears in my eyes. "T-This can't be true…! Kailey, please open your eyes…! Don't leave us…!" cried Chrom, tears streaming down his face. Link began to cry, but was trying hard not too. "T-There has to be a way to bring her back… Right….?!" stammered Corrin. Chrom looked towards me. "Golden,... please tell me that there's a way to bring her back… Please, anything…!" stammered Chrom. "Well, I do know one way." I said. "W-What is it…?!" asked Robin. "Y-You guys…, Azura's pendant… it's not working…!" said Zelda. "What do you mean by 'not working'?!" I asked. "It healed Kailey back to life…" said Zelda. "B-But, if it's not working that means…! Kailey's truly…! Oh, Gods no…!" stammered Corrin. "Well that's half true, there's still a way." I said. "Golden…, I'm afraid there is not…" stammered a voice. Azura's spirit appeared next to Chrom and Kailey. "Azura, what do you mean…?!" asked Corrin. "I'm very sorry… But, my power was the only way to help Kailey… And, now that Validar has completely consumed it…, I am sorry to say but Kailey is no longer with us…" said Azura. "(So the power that phoenix feather can do can't help...)" I thought to myself. "This can't be happening…! Kailey, please wake up…!!!" shouted Chrom, still crying. "We should build a proper burial…" said Impa, tears coming down her face. "How could you even think of that…?! There is no way I'm going to do that to her!" shouted Chrom. "I'm afraid that we must bring her to the palace of Hyrule… Not to bury her, but to lay her down in a bed." said Zelda. "I have an idea. Grima claimed that Kailey, Grima, and myself share the same heart right? If I could defeat Grima, perhaps Kailey would come back to us…!" said Robin. "Well why are we standing around for? Let's go." I said. Robin teleported all of us to Ylisse.

Robin's POV

We all appeared in Ylisse at the palace, in Kailey's room. "Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, mother, I need you to come with me to defeat Grima. Chrom, Golden, Reta, you three stay with Kailey." I said. "Why Do we stay here while you're fighting dragon breath?" asked Golden. "Because,... I may not make it back alive… And if I don't, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that if I don't come back, that you'll erase Kailey's memories of me, and that you'll replace them with new memories of you as her brother." I explained. "(Just like Reta...) yes, I will." Golden said. "Good." I said. I walked up to Chrom. "Chrom, promise me that you'll take care of Kailey." I said. Chrom nodded. "With my life. I promise." replied Chrom. I then got my teleportation magic ready. "If things go wrong, live at Hyrule with Link and the others. Farewell everyone, and good luck." I said. I then teleported Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, and myself to Plegia. I appeared with Link and the others at Plegia, as I saw Grima in my doppelgänger form with Validar. "I see that sister has moved to the afterlife…! How predictable…" said Grima. "Grima, this ends here…!" I said. We all charged; Zelda, Impa, and Lana fought with Validar, while Link and I fought with Grima. "You cannot defeat me! You don't even have the Fire Emblem or Naga's blessing!" said Grima. "You're right. But, I still have one thing… Our heart! Since we share the same heart, I can kill you for good!" I shouted. I shot my magic at Grima. "Darn you…!" shouted Grima as he collapsed. "H-How… could you…?!" stammered Grima. "For once, I'm glad that you and I are the same. You've caused nothing but sorrow and hatred for mankind, and it's only right that we meet our end together!" I shouted. I shot my magic at Grima once more, turning him to dust. I noticed that my hand was disappearing, as I was. "Robin, no!" shouted Zelda. The others came running towards me. "Thank you guys, Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana…" I said. I thought of Chrom and the others. "(Chrom, Kailey, Golden, Mother, Corrin, Azura,... It was a pleasure meeting you all.)" I thought. "May we meet again, in a better life…" I stammered. Just as I was disappearing, I used the last of my powers to send Link and the others back to Ylisse.

Golden's POV

Chrom, Reta, Corrin, Rebecca and I noticed Link and the others appear in the room. "You guys are back! Did you guys defeat-?" asked Corrin until he noticed the look on Link and the others faces. "Robin…?" asked Rebecca in concern. Link lowered his head in sadness. "Brother, remember the promise you made to Robin…?" asked Reta. "Yeah I know." I said as I went over to Kailey and used my magic on her. Kailey slowly woke up, wondering what happened to her. "C-Chrom…, e-everyone… What happened…?" asked Kailey. A smile of relief went on Link's face. Link went up to Kailey and hugged her. Kailey was surprised. "I-I remember that Validar came, and Golden was trying to protect me but, the next thing I knew was that I was with the goddess Naga and then…" stammered Kailey trying to fully understand what happened. "It's okay, while you were unconscious we defeated Grima." I said patting her head. "I-I see. Hmm… I remember the strangest thing when I was with Naga… I-I remember that when Naga was sending me back, that I saw this boy about my age with white hair, wearing the same clothes that I had. H-He said something to me like, "(Farewell Kailey.)" But, I don't think I know him…" explained Kailey. "It was probably nothing." I said reassuring Kaliey. Chrom went up to me. "(So then, Kailey won't remember anything about Robin…?)" whispered Chrom. "(Yep.)" I said. "Although…, I keep hearing this voice in my mind… It sounds like that boy who I saw in my dream…" said Kailey. "What does it say?" I said. "It says…, "(Don't worry everyone, it's me Robin. Naga is sending me back. I'll see you guys soon…)" I'm not sure who 'Robin' is…" explained Kailey. "(Well that's good news.)" I thought to myself. "Chrom, do you know who Robin is?" asked Kailey. "He was,... an old friend of mine." replied Chrom. "(Golden, maybe you should explain to Kailey about 'Chrom's old friend'.)" said Corrin. "(Why is it always me?)" I asked. "(Because you know Kailey better than Link and the rest of us.)" said Corrin. "(Well my hands are tied by the promise I made.)" I said. "(But, Robin's coming back, keeping the promise doesn't count when he's alive right?)" asked Corrin. "(I guess you're right, but if anything I should give back the memories instead.)" I said. "Alright." said Corrin. Corrin went up to Kailey. "Kailey, Golden has something for you." said Corrin. I went up to Kailey and used my powers to give back her memories. Kailey collapsed, asleep for a bit. Kailey then bolted her eyes open, looking a little dizzy. "C-Chrom, Golden, where's Robin…?!" stammered Kailey as she tried to get out of bed. "(Sigh), he went to fought Grima and never returned." I said. "You mean, that he's…?!" stammered Kailey. Kailey stood up on the ground, but quickly lost her balance. Link caught Kailey before she fell. "Heh, sorry… I'm alright." said Kailey, her eyes filled with tears. "Well actually, he's not exactly dead." I said. Kailey smiled in relief. "That's good… Then, we need to find him!" said Kailey, grabbing her tome. "But, where would he be?" asked Rebecca. "Well umm..." I said. "Hmm… Perhaps where we found you both in an open field. Right, Kailey?" asked Chrom. Kailey nodded. "Good idea. Let's check there!" said Kailey.

Chapter 32

"The search for Robin."

Kailey's POV

As we all traveled, I was concerned about why I had this cursed dragon's blood inside me. "(Why did Validar have to do this…? Why couldn't I have been captured instead of Robin…? Then Robin wouldn't have to suffer so much…)" I thought. Golden noticed me lost in my thoughts. "What's wrong?" Golden asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." I said. Something in me thought that Golden had some sort of 'mind reading powers'. Golden stopped me in my tracks. "I know there's something wrong." Golden said. "So then,... you know that I'm thinking about how I should've taken Robin's place to be captured by Validar…" I replied. "Well not exactly, but thanks for telling me." Golden said. "(Sigh), I should've just told Robin that my ankle was fine… That he should go to safety, and that I would have taken his place from Validar's capture…!" I said, about to cry. "Really, you think Robin would let you do that?" Golden said. "I know he wouldn't… It's just…, it's just that I wish that I could've been captured along with him, then we both could've gotten through the pain and sorrow together…" I said, a few tears coming down my face. "If both of you were captured we all wouldn't be here." Golden said. "I guess you're right… But, Validar's still out they're. And as long as he's alive, Robin and I are just going to be captured anyway… I could've stopped everything, I'm just…, useless… I can't fight well at all, every now and then my magic will weaken me, Validar would kidnap me, I'd get possessed by Grima, and I would almost die on you all… That's how useless I am…!" I cried. "You can't always think on the negative." Golden said. "What else is there to think about?! Most of my life is sorrow! Do you know what that's like?!" I shouted. Golden was shocked. "You've barely met me, so you don't even know the deepest parts of my misery." Golden said. "Well, my pain is probably the worst that you could imagine…! If you want to know how I've handled it, I'll tell you! I couldn't!!!" I shouted in anger. "Pain is constantly being brought up and you don't even know." Golden said getting tense. "Yes I do know! You don't know what it's like to have an evil father, who has to capture you for summoning a dark dragon!" I shouted getting more angry than ever. "No, I don't. But at least you have parents and didn't have to grow up twice as fast to raise a sibling." Golden said getting more tenser. I pushed Golden away. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT I'VE SUFFERED!!!" I shouted, burning with rage. "That's it! You need to calm down!" Golden said pulling out the sleep powder and blew it in my face.

Golden's POV

"I've suffered,... during the rest of my life…! I-I had to watch... my brother get beaten…! Y-You don't… understand…" Kailey stammered. Kailey then began to collapse, and fell asleep. "I've seen all my family members slowly being killed while I was also dying." I said to myself. Chrom and Link came up to me. "Is everything alright? It sounded like you were having a fight with someone." said Chrom. "Just a little argument." I said. Link noticed Kailey, and got a little worried. "It's nothing Link." I said. "I think Link is trying to say if Kailey's alright, physically." said Chrom, trying to help Link explain. "Like I already said it's nothing, she's fine." I said. Link nodded. "We're almost to the village. We'll rest up there." said Chrom. "Alright." I said.

Corrin's POV

As we continued walking, I noticed something in the distance. I looked a little closer, as I saw Robin collapsed. "Hey guys, over here!" I shouted. The others came running up to me. "Wow, we found him quicker than expected." Golden said. "Wait,... has it occurred to anyone that this may be Grima? How do we know that this isn't a trap?" asked Impa. "I hate to admit but, Impa's right…" said Zelda. "Well I'll ask him a question that Robin should only know." Golden said. I nodded. "Alright then." I said. We all noticed Robin as he started to stur. "Agh… D-Did I do it…? Did I win…?" Robin stammered. "You alright, Robin?" Golden asked as he helped Robin up. "Y-Yeah I believe so…" replied Robin. "Quick question, what promise did I make with you before you fought Grima?" Golden asked Robin. Robin scratched his head. "Hmm… I think I told you to erase Kailey's memories of me, if I never came back." replied Robin. "And we got ourselves the real Robin." Golden said. "Thank the gods…" I said. "We worried that you'd never come back. It's good that you're here with us, Robin." said Chrom, patting Robin on the back. "Thanks Chrom. It's good to be back. Also,... I trust that Kailey's okay now?" asked Robin. "Yeah she's fine." Golden said. Robin noticed Kailey motionless on the ground. "A-Are you sure that she's-?!" asked Robin until I cut in. "She's alright Robin. She's just taking a little nap." I said. Robin sighed in relief. "Good…" said Robin. "Alright now that we found Robin, now what?" Golden asked. "I'm not sure… even though Ylisse is at peace now, there's no more adventure anymore." I said. "Also what are we going to do about Link, Impa, Lana, and 'princess' here?" Golden asked. We all noticed Lana in concentration. "Everything okay, Lana?" asked Chrom. "Cia…, I can feel her power…" stammered Lana. "Who the heck is Cia?" Golden asked. "She's a sorceress like me, she's the one who's been threatening Hyrule. She's summoning the demon king's four fragments…, to resurrect him once again…!" explained Lana. "Why does every villain want to summon some evil force?" Golden said out loud. "Golden, the demon king isn't just some ordinary 'villain'. The demon king, Ganon was the dark force of Hyrule from many legends. He's resurrected each time, just like the hero of Hyrule, and the goddess Hylia. Whether from the ages of Skyward bound, across Time, or even the shadows of Twilight, the demon king will always return to bring chaos and destruction to Hyrule." explained Zelda. "And let me guess, Link is the Hero of Hyrule." Golden said. Impa nodded. "Yes, take a look of Link's tunic. The hero of Hyrule across the ages whore green whenever Hyrule needed its hero." explained Impa. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Golden said. "Everyone, gather around me. I'll send us all to where Cia is at!" said Lana as she casted her spell. We all then began to teleport to Hyrule.

Chapter 33 

"Journey to Cia's domain." 

Robin's POV

Hyrule was pretty much the size of Ylisse. To be honest, I was surprised that the town was still standing. "The castle is just beyond this path." said Zelda pointing to the palace of Hyrule in the distance. "Ugh... Still not going to get used to traveling by magic..." Golden said, almost throwing up. Lana noticed Golden in his condition. "I'm sorry Golden, but that's how some of us are used to traveling… And, I'm not sure if there's anything that'll help with your magic-like motion sickness…" said Lana. "It's fine... I'm just used to my teleportation powder to get around, so and I don't use my magic much. But that's my problem..." Golden said. "I wonder why you get sick from magic like that… Perhaps it's because you can only use a certain type of it?" I asked. "Maybe..." Golden said, once again holding his mothers necklace in his hand. "You can all rest and have time to explore the castle, or the town if you'd like. Impa, Link, and I will be discussing our next move to find Cia." said Zelda. "Nope, I'm good. I'm going to look for something to eat. I'm starving." Golden said. "Well we all haven't eaten in awhile… So, that sounds like a plan." said Corrin. "Alright then, you guys go eat something. But, let's meet up at the palace when you're done." said Impa. "Okay, we will." I said. A few minutes later we all got something to eat. I of course, had bear meat (because it's amazing). And the others got their helping of food. I looked at Kailey, still asleep. "When do you think Kailey's going to wake up?" I asked. "Well, we can wait for her to wake up or I could speed up the process." Golden said with a smirk on his face. "Okay then, how? A potion, powder, maybe magic?" I asked. "Well since you asked..." Golden said grabbing a bucket of water and dumping it on her. "Gah…!" screamed Kailey as she instantly awoke. We all gave Golden an angry look. "W-Why am I all wet…?!" stammered Kailey, shivering from the water. "Well I could explain that, but for my health I'm going to run to the castle, meet you guys there!" Golden said taking off. "(Darn you, Golden…!)" I thought. "Please tell me that he didn't use cold water…" I said. "I'm not sure of that myself…" said Corrin. Lana went up to Kailey, who was still freezing from the water. "You poor thing… Here, I'll go buy you a blanket." said Lana, running off to a nearby store. Chrom went up to Kailey. "I'm sorry about that Kailey… Did you want to go to the castle?" asked Chrom. Kailey nodded, still shivering from the water. We all then went to the castle.

Golden's POV

I noticed Robin and the others as they went up to me. "Hey guys." I said, shielding my face. "(You should apologize to Kailey, right now…! She's freezing from the water that you dumped on her…!)" whispered Chrom. "Kailey, I'm sorry... (even though it's Robin's fault for asking)." I said to Kaliey. "I-It's a-alright…" said Kailey, still shivering. "Oh, you're still cold! Here take this." I said pulling out a wool blanket. Kailey wrapped herself in the blanket. "T-Thanks…" said Kailey. "Your welcome." I said. "Everyone, we figured out where Cia is. She's in the desert of the Gerudo highlands." explained Zelda. "Then we all should rest up for tomorrow." said Corrin. "YES, SLEEP!" Golden said. "We'll have to prepare ourselves for the worst when we arrive. So get some rest." said Impa. "I think I've had enough sleep for now… I'm going to stay up until I feel sleepy again." said Kailey. "Do whatever. I need sleep." Golden said. And just like that, we all began to rest for tomorrow.

Chapter 34

"Relaxing for a bit. And, my unknown vision."

Kailey's POV

"Hmm…, I wonder what Cia is up to…" I said to myself. It was about midnight in Hyrule, although the truth was… I couldn't sleep at all, and I didn't want too. I was still thinking about Validar and Grima… Why did they need me to unleash Grima's full powers…? My thoughts were stopped by Golden and Impa. "Kailey, you're still awake at this hour?" asked Impa. "Why Impa,... why'd you wake me up…? I want to sleep..." Golden said. "Because I needed help patrolling the castle. Waking up for awhile won't hurt you." said Impa, using magic to make Golden to stay fully awake. "I don't care if you use magic on me... I want to sleep... And you never know, it might hurt me mentally and not physically." Golden said. "My magic will only stop unless I say so. So just help me out here…" said Impa. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt but, did you both need something?" I asked. "I don't know. Impa knows, probably." Golden said trying to sneak away to his room. Impa grabbed Golden by his assassin hood, telling him to stay here. "I'm just concerned about if you're alright or not." said Impa. I was confused. "How come, Impa?" I asked. "You're engaged to Chrom correct? So then, that would make you the next Princess of Ylisse. It's only natural for me to protect the royal family of Hyrule, and you as well." said Impa. "I see… Also Impa, I need something to keep me busy tonight. You don't happen to know if the castle has a piano?" I asked. "We do. Princess Zelda would play it occasionally. Follow me, you too, Golden." said Impa as she lead the way. "Fine. But just know, that I'll get you back for awakening me." Golden said. Impa lead me to a room, a ballroom that had a white-golden grand piano in the center of it. They're were other instruments as well, the violin, harp, flute, tuba, and many others. "This is usually where ballroom dances are held in the palace, but we also keep our instruments here as well." said Impa. I went over to the piano, and sat down. I played a little tune, something that I remembered from Azura. It was her song, 'Lost In Thoughts All Alone'. "You are the oceans gray waves…" I sang. I noticed that Impa and Golden were watching me play. "O-Oh, look at the time…! I-I better get some sleep for tomorrow…!" I stammered nervously, as I began to run off. Golden stopped me in my tracks. "If I'm not going back to bed, are you?" Golden said pushing me back to the piano. "I-I'm sorry… I just get nervous whenever people watch me play…" I stammered, still wondering if I should run off to my room. "What if I play with you?" Golden said. "I-I don't know… M-Maybe I should be going to my room…" I stammered, trying to walk to my room once more. "Kailey, wait. Something's bothering you, isn't it?" asked Impa. "Come on, encore." Golden said blocking the exit. "A-Alright…" I said, walking over to the piano. I sat back down, wondering if I should play. I looked at Golden and Impa, still nervous. "It's alright Kailey, go ahead." said Impa. Golden grabbed the violin. I started playing Azura's song on the piano, as I sang along with the music. I imagined myself playing by myself, until a thought came to me. The thought said, "(You will perish… The Hero of Hyrule will be mine…!)" My fingers banged on the piano keys, as it scared me so bad that I about fell off the piano chair. Golden and Impa looked at me in concern. "Hey, you okay?" Golden asked me. Another image appeared in my mind. It was a shadow of Link, I then saw Chrom looking at me in extreme worry. "I-It's nothing… I-I'm okay…" I stammered. I shook my right hand really bad, as I saw the mark of Grima still on it. "Now that's a lie." Golden said. I knew that Golden would see through me. "N-No, I don't want to explain… I-I'm sorry, but I need a moment to myself…!" I said. I then ran out of the room, and headed for my room.

Golden's POV

"Kailey, wait up!" I shouted. I ran to where Kailey was going. Something was up with her… I followed her to her room. "I told you, I don't want to explain…!" Kailey shouted. "It's okay if you don't want to explain, just wait up." I said. Kailey stopped. "W-What is it…?" asked Kailey. "You can't just run off like that." I said. "I-I didn't have a choice… I didn't want to tell you…" stammered Kailey. It looked like Kailey was crying. "Look just remember if anything's bothering you, just know that you can let any of us know." I said. "I know… But, I-I'm afraid that Cia she might-!" cried Kailey, as she stopped herself. "Just remember if there's anything that scares you, just let me or Chrom know and we will help you." I said to reassure Kailey. "A-Alright… Thanks. Although, now I'm afraid that I won't be able to sleep tonight." said Kailey. "Need some sleep powder to help?" Golden asked. "Yeah… I think I do. Well, actually..." said Kailey. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked. "Well, this may sound a little weird but,... Maybe a lullaby will help?" asked Kailey. We both noticed Robin coming up to us. "Hey guys, why are you both up at this hour?" asked Robin. "Oh, I didn't want to sleep… Although now I wish I could…" said Kailey. "She was just asking me for a lullaby to help her sleep, but I can't really think of anything… Plus, I'm not a good singer." I explained. Robin thought for a minute, and then spoke. "Kailey, go hurry and get ready for bed. And, I'll sing for you." said Robin. Kailey nodded, and went into her room.

Chapter 35

"Robin helps me sleep."

Kailey's POV

I got dressed and ready for bed like Robin said. I opened my door, and spoke. "You guys can come in now." I said.

Robin's POV

Kailey wore her two piece pajamas that had the brand of the exalt on her shirt and pants. "(Maybe Chrom had those requested for her…)" I thought. Kailey got in her bed, and layed down. I pulled a chair over to the side of her bed, and sat down. "Are you ready? This lullaby is special. You may not remember it, but mother would sing this to us." I explained. Kailey nodded. "A-Alright, I'm ready…" replied Kailey. I cleared my throat, and began to sing Azura and my mother's song. "In endless dreams, countless realms collide… Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide, but all dreams come to an end… Just whispers on the wind… Sing with me one last time, for lights sacrifice… Endless dawn came but not without a price… Lost In the waves their may flow, a pale blue stone… I think of you all alone… Lost In Thoughts All Alone…" I sang. "Did that help you-?" I asked Kailey. I noticed Kailey fast asleep, a smile on her face as she slept. "Heh,... Goodnight sis." I said, covering her up. "I never thought that you could sing, 'bird boy'." said Golden. Golden and I walked out of Kailey's room. "I taught myself… That's the only song that I knew when I was imprisoned." I said. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed… See you tomorrow." said Golden as he went off. I then went off to my room, to rest up for tomorrow.

Chapter 36

"Research on Cia." 

Corrin's POV

In the morning, we all met up in the dining room. I noticed Robin reading a book in his hands. "What are you reading, Robin?" I asked. "I'm reading about the history of Hyrule. Apparently Hyrule and the triforce were created by the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Falore…" explained Robin. Golden took a bite of his food, and spoke. "Okay, so why is that important?" Golden asked. "Because this is useful information for us to learn more about what the demon king is up too." replied Robin, as he continued reading to himself. "We should make a plan of attack. We can't let Cia summon any more monsters." said Lana. "Okay so what do you have in mind?" Golden asked. "Hmm…, perhaps we could send a spy first… That way, we can gather more information about Cia." said Impa. "Why do I get that feeling that I'm going to be the spy?!" Golden asked. "Don't worry Golden, you're not. Kailey's going to be the spy." said Zelda. I about choked on my drink. "W-Wait, what?!" I shouted. "Kailey volunteered last night that she'll do it." said Impa. "Did you guys forget that I'm an assassin, or are you all just going insane?" Golden asked. "Oh we haven't forgotten, Golden. That's why you're a good asset on the front lines. But Kailey's been wanting to be more helpful lately, and I figured that this would give her an opportunity." said Impa. Kailey nodded. "Yeah you guys, I can help." said Kailey. " I know, but if anything I'm better suited for this job." Golden said. "But Golden, we could use your potion and powders for the Hyrulean soldiers, so we can attack. Plus, I'll help Kailey spy on the enemy." said Zelda. "But, how? You're the princess of Hyrule, that makes you a target!" I said. "By disguising myself." said Zelda. Zelda's aura changed, into a golden glow. Zelda then appeared as a ninja-like warrior. "Don't be alarmed, my name is Sheik. I'm here to help." said Sheik. We all knew that it was Zelda, but she acted like a whole new person. "I'm more than my potions and powders and to add this supply of them is only meant for one person, one day. I'm going to run out." explained Golden. "Yes but while Kailey and I go spy on Cia, that'll give you enough time to search for more ingredients. Also, to upgrade your potions and powders, you must go see the great fairy. There's a great fairy fountain east of Hyrule." said Sheik. Kailey looked at the time. "It's time for us to go, Sheik." said Kailey. Sheik nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect Kailey with my life. You guys must get to the great fairy fountain. Farewell." said Sheik. Sheik then threw a deku nut and in a flash, Kailey and Sheik were gone.

Timeskip (Present) Cia's Domain: Sheik's POV

Kailey and I appeared at Cia's fortress. We noticed a few guards that were coming our way, so Kailey casted an invisibility spell on us so that we wouldn't be spotted. I noticed two people who were working for Cia. "(That's Wizzro, he was the one who sent us to your world.)" I whispered to Kailey. "(I see… So who is that man by him?)" asked Kailey. To be honest, I had no idea who he was. He wore red-like samurai armor, wearing a helmet that looked like a dragon's tusk, wielding a dragon-scaled like lance. His magic energy didn't seem human… It felt like Corrin's power. "Oh I can't wait to conquer Hyrule castle! Good thing Cia planned that assault so we can have the upper hand!" said Wizzro. The samurai-like man gave Wizzro a glare. "You are pathetic… Good thing we have another ally on our side." said the man. "Ha! I could defeat the Hyrulean army with one hand tied behind my back, Volga!" said Wizzro. "(Sheik, what do they mean by 'another ally'?)" Kailey asked. "(They have more help… They're planning on attacking the castle, we can't let that happen. Come on, we need to warn the others.)" I said. Just then, a man with white hair, green eyes, wearing an assassin outfit, with a red assassins cloak, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots, appeared before us. The man dispelled our invisibility magic. I drew my needles. "Who are you?" I asked. "Name's Emerald. Now, what are you two doing snooping around mistress Cia's castle?" Emerald asked. "Kailey, get behind me!", I said. Kailey did as she was told. "That's none of your concern. Now leave us, or suffer the consequences…!" I said. Emerald looked at Kailey, and spoke. "Why are you protecting her? When you should be protecting yourself?" Emerald said drawing a lance.

Kailey's POV

I held onto my tome tightly. "She isn't protecting me. I can protect myself." I said in a firm voice. Emerald chuckled. "Oh, really? Because from my information, your powers have gotten so weak, that you can't hold your own!" said Emerald. "Don't let him get in your head, Kailey." said Sheik. Emerald snapped his fingers. "Hey boys, over here! We got ourselves two spies among us!" said Emerald. Wizzro and Volga appeared beside Emerald. "Kyahaha! Well, well, well, who do we have here? If it isn't the Princess of Hyrule herself! Ah, and I see she's got a friend…!" said Wizzro. Wizzro casted his magic at me. I was too slow to react, from Wizzro's magic. I collapsed to the ground in pain. "Ahh…..!" I shouted in pain. Sheik went up to me, her needles still drawn. "Are you okay…?!" asked Sheik. I tried to respond, but it hurt to speak. "Ready for more suffering?!" said Wizzro as he was about to attack me again. I braced myself for the worst. "Enough…!" shouted a voice in the distance. The person walked up to Wizzro and the others. The person was a woman about 19 or 20 years old, wearing a dress that showed a little too much cleavage from her breasts, she wore a crow like mask over her eyes, as she wielded a scepter in her hand. "Ah, mistress Cia… We just found two spies wandering through the fortress." said Emerald bowing to Cia on one knee. Cia looked at me, and went up to me. "Don't you come any closer!" shouted Sheik. Cia used her scepter, tossing Sheik aside like a toy doll. Cia fixed her eyes on me. "Ah, if it isn't Kailey… The future Princess of Ylisse." said Cia. My vision blurred, my eyes got heavy, and my strength was fading. I struggled myself to fix my eyes on Cia, as I tried to reach my tome that was by her. I felt my fingers touch my tome, as I tried to grab it. But Cia, just took my tome from me, setting it farther away from my reach. I noticed Sheik who was sprawled down on the ground unconscious. I tried to speak. "Sh…..Sheik….. W…..Wake….. up…..!" I stammered. It was no use, my voice was too weak, and my consciousness was rapidly fading. "Haha…, don't worry Kailey. You won't be harmed, at least, not until The Hero of Hyrule comes into my trap…!" said Cia. "N…..No….., L-Link is in…..?!" I stammered. My words were useless, as my eyes closed, I once again went into darkness.

Chapter 37

"Zelda and Kailey are…, captured?!"

Robin's POV

My magic energy told me that something was wrong… Although, I couldn't figure out what. "(Nothing's happened to Zelda and Kailey…, right?)" I thought to myself. Golden went up to me, and spoke. "What's wrong, Robin?" Golden asked me. "I'm concerned about Zelda and Kailey… I know something's wrong yet, I don't know why or what it is." I said. I remembered that Golden had some kind of magical powers. "Golden, can you figure out what's wrong? I've got a bad feeling…" I asked. "Umm sorry, I got nothing." Golden said. I noticed my mother, sitting down reading a book. "Ah Mother, do you think you can use your magic to see if Zelda and Kailey are okay?" I asked. Rebecca nodded. "Of course. I've been getting a bad feeling as well… Hold on." said Rebecca as she used her magic. Rebecca sat in silence for a bit, then her eyes bolted open as she gasped. "What is it…?!" I asked. "Zelda and Kailey…, t-they've been captured…!" said Rebecca. "(No…, not again…!)" I thought. I grabbed my leven sword. "I'm going after them, if I don't make it back with them both… You guys get Impa and the others to protect the castle!" I said, putting on my Plegian tactician robe. "Robin no." Golden said in a stern voice. I stopped myself from walking. "(Sigh), well what do you propose we do?! We can't just leave them there to suffer!" I shouted. "You didn't let me finish… 'No, not by yourself.'" Golden said. I calmed down. "Alright then. Now, how should we proceed?" I asked. "You're the tactician, I'm just the assassin." Golden said. Golden was right, I am the tactician. But for the first time in my life, I didn't have a successful plan… "I-I don't see a winning move to this battle…" I said. I cursed under my breath. "Well does anyone know what Cia's men look like?" Golden asked. Rebecca went up to us, and spoke. "I do. There's Wizzro, a dark mage. Volga who is a dragon knight, he has powers much like Corrin. And then, there's an assassin called Emerald… he's more powerful than Wizzro or Volga." explained Rebecca. "Did you say Emerald?" Golden said with concern. Rebecca nodded. "Yes, do you know him?" asked Rebecca. "Hold on, we all need to get to Cia's domain. Golden, hurry and teleport all of us they're." I said. Everyone went over to Golden, even Hyrulean soldiers were ready for battle. "Okay, I will." Golden said. In a flash, we all appeared at Cia's domain.

Sheik's POV

I woke with a start. A chain was chained around my ankle. I knew that I had one needle for situations like this, so I removed my arm guard bandages, looking for my spare needle to pick the lock of the chain. I noticed a figure approaching my cell, so I quickly wrapped up my arm bandages. "I'm glad you're awake. I wouldn't want you to miss out on me summoning more monsters…!" said Cia. "Cia… So this was you're doing…!" I shouted. I then almost forgot about something. "Wait,... where's Kailey?!" I shouted. Cia laughed. "That friend of yours? She's going for a swim." Cia said. I noticed Emerald holding Kailey, a face gag around her mouth, about to drop her into a nearby lake. "No… Let her go!" I shouted. Cia snapped her fingers, making Emerald to stop showing the demonstration. "I'll make you a deal… The Hero Of Hyrule, for your friend's life." said Cia. I didn't want to choose, I wanted to give my life instead, but I knew that wouldn't work. "The clock is ticking, Princess of Hyrule. What's it going to be? The hero's life, or hers?" asked Cia. Cia stood in silence for a minute, but then spoke. "Emerald, I sense reinforcements. Why don't you got take care of them? And, Volga you can carry the girl. If the Princess doesn't make a choice when I say so, drop the girl in the lake so she can sleep with the fishes." said Cia. Emerald bought Kailey over to Volga, and then disappeared.

Chapter 38

"Robin VS. Emerald."

Golden's POV

I could sense that Cia was nearby. "Everyone, hold. Someone's here…!" said Robin, drawing his leven sword. A man appeared to face us. "Welcome insects, to Cia's castle. Enjoy the view, because it will be your last." Emerald said, drawing his lance. "Tell us where Kailey and Zelda are, and you won't have to bleed…!" said Chrom, drawing out Falchion. Emerald smiled at Chrom's threat. "You think you can make demands?" Emerald said laughing. "Tell me where my sister is, now…!" Robin shouted. "I'll tell you, if you can defeat me." Emerald said pointing his lance at Robin. Robin dodged to the side, and used his leven sword on Emerald, as thunder from the sword hit Emerald. "Oof, that was an okay attack." Emerald said slashing Robin with his lance. Robin accidentally left an opening for Emerald. Robin collapsed to the ground, holding his ribs in pain. "Agh…..! Darn, you…!" stammered Robin, trying to stand up. "Golden, I'll help Robin. You deal with this guy!" said Chrom running over to Robin's side. "No I said you're not helping." Emerald said bashing Chrom. Chrom got hit so hard that he collapsed, he was still conscious, but the pain that he had was too much for him. "Gah…, no i-it can't end like this… Not now…!" stammered Chrom trying to get up. "Well, Robin? Get up. Don't you want your sister back?" Emerald taunted. Robin struggled to get up, but he managed to fully stand up. Robin quickly sprinted up to Emerald, using the tip of his leven sword to touch Emerald's throat. Emerald was too shocked to intervene. "Listen to me you dastard, if you move one inch, I will end you…! Now, tell me where my sister is…!" shouted Robin. "Weapon change, dagger." Emerald shouted and his lance changed from lance to a dagger, then stabbed Robin in the chest. Robin stood in silence, unable to comprehend what had happened. Robin gasped, and collapsed to the ground, his eyes bolted open with surprise and fear. "...No….. This… can't be… the end…..! I-I can't… lose to the likes… of enemy… hands…..!" stammered Robin, his voice filled with pain. "What a shame. He could have made a good addition too." Emerald said, taking the dagger out of Robin's chest and noticed Link. "Guess my luck is even greater than I'd hope. I found the hero of hyrule so mistress Cia won't have to make that deal with that princess." Emerald said, walking over to Link. "Y-You… jerk…..!" Robin stammered trying to sit up.

Robin's POV

Everything hurt… But, I didn't give up. I used the last of my magic energy to power myself tenfold. I ran up to Emerald, and stabbed him with my leven sword. I coughed up blood, and then spoke. "You're done…! Now, (cough, cough…!) tell me where my sister is…!" I stammered. "Well it's…not...over...yet…!" Emerald said pulling out a bottle from his cloak, and drinking it, then pulled out Robin's sword. The wound then healed up. "What…?!" I stammered. I felt extremely weak and dizzy, I then collapsed to the ground. "(This is it….. I've lost, a winning move is pointless in this battle…..)" I thought. I managed to get a few more words out of me. "G-Golden… it's Kailey… she's in danger…! Y-You must... go and… save… her…" I stammered. That was it, I couldn't get anymore words out. I let the darkness of my mind consume me.

Chapter 39

"My choice…" 

Sheik's POV

I was running out of time, I had to make a decision fast. "I choose both…!" I shouted. Cia laughed. "I'm sorry but, that was the wrong choice… You can't choose both. Volga, the girl." said Cia. Volga nodded, and then threw the unconscious Kailey to the bottom of the lake. "NO!!!" I shouted in fear.

Golden's POV

Kailey was in trouble. I had to do something. I quickly teleported everyone to where I felt Kailey's presence. We noticed Sheik along with Cia. "Sheik, where's Kailey?!" asked Corrin. "S-She's…, gone… At the bottom of the lake…!" Sheik cried. Link knew what he had to do. Link ran over to the dock of the lake, and dove in.

Link's POV

"(Please,... it can't too late…!)" I thought to myself. I couldn't see Kailey anywhere. But just as I thought that my luck would run out, I saw a light blue glow from the bottom of the lake. "(Azura, thank you…!)" I thought. I carried Kailey in my arms, and swam up to the surface. As I fully got my head out of the water, I managed to get some air in my lungs. I quickly got to land, and layed Kailey down on the grass. I checked Kailey's condition. "(No…! S-She's not breathing…!)" I thought. I quickly put my hands in the 'saving a life from drowning' position. I tried to get the water out of Kailey's lungs, by pushing on her chest. After three tries, it was no good. I quickly thought for a bit. "(Mouth to mouth, it's the only way…)" I thought. I knew that Chrom was going to kill me for doing this, but Kailey's life is all that matters right now. I performed CPR on Kailey, no luck. I did it again, nothing. After a few attempts, Kailey still didn't respond. But, I was wrong. I noticed Kailey trying to breathe. Kailey awoke, coughing violently to force the water out of her lungs. I held Kailey in my arms, as she was still forcing the water out of her. "(Cough, cough, cough…!) W-What… (Cough…!) Happened…..?!" stammered Kailey still coughing violently. I smiled in relief. "Oh…? She's still alive…? That won't do at all…!" said Cia. I quickly realized that Kailey was gone. "She's sleeping with the fishes now, Hero of Hyrule." said Cia as she looked at me.

Chapter 40

"My final death wish: To Never Swim Again."

Kailey's POV

I was drowning… Drowning to the bottom of the lake once again. My hands and legs were bound, so I couldn't swim up to the surface, an iron ball and chain on my ankle, making me completely sink to the bottom of the lake. I held my breath, trying not to breathe in the water. But it was hopeless, I accidentally breathed in the water of the lake. My vision began to blur, and the only thing that I managed to say was, "I'm sorry…!" A few air bubbles from my final words floated up to the surface. My lungs couldn't take breathing anymore water, my sight slowly started fading to black. The last thought from my head was, "(Help me…)" Then, I let the water consume me.

Golden's POV

Link fought with Cia, while Impa fought with Wizzro, Corrin fought with Volga, and Rebecca fought with Emerald. Meanwhile Chrom was getting out every single vulnerary he could find to heal Robin. I climbed Cia's castle and stood on the point of her castle and looked down at the entire battlefield, "This is it, the climax.", I said to myself. "(I need some time to myself.)" I thought and took out the sleeping powder and took a bit of it and mixed it with chu gel and made a more potent version of the sleeping powder. I jumped from the point and blew the powder over the battlefield and everyone fell, except Emerald.

Intermission

Robin: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this crossover! The battle between Golden and Emerald stops for now. (They're both taking a break for a bit.)

Kailey: But, what'll happen to me?

Cia: Oh, if your character dies again, that will be stupid…!

Zelda: Cia, why are you here taking to the readers…?

Corrin: Anyway everyone, let's get back to the next chapter!

Chapter 41

"Climax: Golden VS. Emerald."

Emerald's POV

When Golden landed I knew he was growing tired of doing the same thing over and over again. "Finally had enough of the same routine?" I asked. "You know it'll get boring after awhile." Golden replied and started on making some tea. I sat down next to him. "You know brother we never really chatted before. You would just get started on fighting me." I said pouring out the tea. "Yeah. I decided to change things up." Golden said, picking up his tea and taking a sip. "Well we shouldn't keep our sleeping audience waiting for our biggest show yet." I said standing up. "Yep the real showstopper!" Golden said standing up as well. I took out my lance and Golden took out Raven. "If only I told Robin that Raven is the only thing that can really hurt you." Golden said. "Yep that wound he did means nothing to me." I said. "Then why did you drink the wound recovery potion?" Golden said. "To give him a sense of…, to make him feel like he did something." I said, then striking Golden with my lance. Golden blocked it like I planned, I drew my single dagger. I impaled it in Golden's chest. But, Golden blocked my lance strike.

Golden's POV

I then almost forgot something. "(Darn…! I forgot about Kailey!)" I thought to myself. I didn't have time to deal with Emerald right now… I dove into the lake, drinking a potion that would allow me to breathe underwater. Emerald did the same, trying to fight me. "You're not getting the girl…!" said Emerald, trying to slash me with his lance. I noticed Kailey, sunk down to the bottom of the lake, her hands and legs bound, with a iron ball and chain around her ankle. I blocked Emerald's next attack. "Why is Cia doing this to her…?! And more importantly, why does she want Link so bad?!" I asked, slicing Emerald with my dagger. "Don't you know…? Cia and Lana are the same person! She and Lana have a crush on the Hero of Hyrule…! Cia also needed a sacrifice to awaken the demon king!" said Emerald, blocking my attack. My magic senses told me that Kailey was almost gone, I had to hurry. "You are the oceans gray waves…" I heard someone sing. The voice wasn't Azura's… It was a young man's voice. The water around us parted. Emerald and I looked up, and saw a man at least in his 18's, with light blue hair, yellow-greenish eyes, wearing a battle outfit similar to Azura's clothing style, wearing Azura's pendant around his neck, as he rode on a pegasus. "Don't worry, I'm here to help! Give me my mother's friend, I'll help her!" said the man. "Wait, who are you…?!" I asked. "That doesn't matter right now, your friend's life is all that matters!" the man said. I threw the man some disintegrating potion. "Use that on the iron ball and chain!" I said, fighting with Emerald once more.

Shigure's POV

I quickly flew my pegasus down to my mother's friend, using the potion to disintegrate the iron ball and chain around the woman's ankle. I carried the girl in my arms, and got back on my pegasus. I then flew back to land. "(So… This is the girl you spoke of mother…)" I thought, noticing a alternate version of my mother's pendant around the girl's neck. "So you trust this girl with your powers… Her mind and soul are too weak to handle this much of the curse…" I said aloud.

Emerald's POV

I kept fighting with Golden. "(Cia will not be pleased about the girl being saved…!)" I thought to myself. "Now with those distractions out of the way, we can continue this fight." I said, holding up my lance readying to attack. "Alright then, let's continue." Golden said, charging at me with his sword. I swiftly dodged the attack, and stabbed Golden in the side. "You're getting sloppy Emerald." Golden said, cartwheeling to the side. "Cia will resurrect the demon king! I will defeat the girl for Cia, even if I have to kill that 'pegasus man'!" I shouted. Golden tried to swipe at my leg. I jumped up in the air. "Weapon change axe." I said. Then my weapon changed into an axe and I tried to slam my weapon on Golden but he said the two word I thought he would have never say. "Weapon change shield." Golden said and Raven changed from sword to a shield. Golden blocked my axe's attack, then pulled my axe out of my hand. Golden then started stabbing daggers into me. "(It may hurt but it won't affect me.)" I thought to myself. Golden grabbed the shield and it changed back into the sword. I tried to move away, but the daggers were keeping me from moving. "What is this?" I asked. "Stunning daggers, my most favorite dagger potion combo." Golden said. "Now what, are you going to kill me? You know I'll come back." I said. "I know that but I have other business to attend too. So, bye." Golden said, walking away. "Hey, come back. Don't you need these daggers?" I asked. "Nah, I got tons more." Golden said.

Intermission

Golden: Hope you guys are still enjoying the book. There's more to come.

Emerald: Still? It's so boring waiting for more...

Golden: Why are you talking to the fourth wall?

Emerald: Well if mistress Cia can talk to the fourth wall, why can't I?

Golden: Why are you working for someone? Aren't you the man in charge in every plot?

Emerald: I don't know...

Golden: How is being evil?

Emerald: Its fine. I mean, torturing people is the best part of being a villain.

Golden :And how is working for someone?

Emerald: ... I'll take my leave now.

Golden: Wait Emerald, come back!

Golden:Oh well, next chapter!

Chapter 42

"Saving a life. And, meeting Shigure." 

Golden's POV

I went over to where that man helped me save Kailey. "She's got too much water in her lungs… We need to help her, fast." implied the man. I knelt down next to Kailey, who was still unconscious. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "I am Shigure, Azura's son." replied Shigure. I sprinkled some antisleep powder over the battlefield, waking up everyone except for Cia, Volga, and Wizzro. "Wait, you're Azura's son?!" I asked in disbelief. "Yes, I am… Although, not from this time…" replied Shigure. Link and the others woke up. Corrin went up to us. "Golden, is Kailey alright?!" asked Corrin, with a hint of worry in his voice. "I don't know... What do you think?" I asked. "I can sense the water in Kailey's lungs… It's too much for her... She needs immediate help." said Shigure. "How do you get water from people's lungs?" I asked. "I'm afraid that CPR won't help her…" said Shigure in worry. Chrom went up to us. "We have to try…! We can't lose her again." said Chrom. Chrom began performing CPR on Kailey. After multiple attempts, Kailey came too. Kailey coughed violently, forcing the water out of her lungs. "Kailey, are you okay?" asked Zelda. Kailey kept coughing, still getting the water out of her system. After a while, Kailey took shaky breaths. "(Haa…, haa…), I-I'm… sorry…" stammered Kailey, not fully recovered yet. I gave Kailey a blanket, and wrapped it around her. "It's fine… (Haa… haa...) just never do an assassin's job, okay?" I said. "T-The last thing I remember, is that I was drowning… And, no one came to help me, before… Before everything went dark…" stammered Kailey in sadness. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner…" said Shigure. "(Golden, say something to her. You helped save her after all.)" whispered Chrom. "Why do the worst things happen to you, Kailey?" I said, giving Kailey a smile. "I-I had a strange dream… that I was… drowning…" stammered Kailey. "You're not fully healed yet. Your mind is playing tricks on you." said Shigure. Kailey nodded, still dizzy. Kailey looked over to the lake. "...A...Azura…..?" stammered Kailey, about to collapse on the ground. Chrom caught Kailey before her head hit the ground. "Thank goodness she's alright… I-I couldn't do anything… I couldn't save her…!" said Zelda about to cry. I looked at Kailey once more. "(Did she see Azura…? Or, was she having a hallucination?)" I thought. "We should return to the castle." said Impa. "Alright then, let's get going." I said.

Chapter 43

"Wedding plan?"

Kailey's POV

My dream was horrible… I was in Cia's domain once again, I was fighting with Emerald. "You think you can get past me…? You're a fool." said Emerald. I frantically flipped through the pages of my tome, trying to find my most powerful spell. I felt a sharp pain in my gut, then I collapsed. Emerald looked down at me, giving me a smirk. "A shame… I thought you'd put up more of a fight, little miss." said Emerald. I then heard a evil laugh in the distance, then my vision faded to black. "AHHHHH!!!" I screamed in fear. Golden burst through my bedroom door, and then spoke. "What's going on? What happened?" Golden said. "G-Golden, I-I was…!" I stammered. I then began to softly cry. "I-It was… terrible…..!" I cried. Golden sat down on the side of my bed. "It's fine, you're okay." Golden said, trying to reassure me. "I-I was fighting… with Emerald and,...!" I stammered until Golden stopped me. "Its okay." Golden said. "Golden,... C-Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Okay, sure." Golden said. "Will you erase my mind…..?" I asked, hopefully. "Okay." Golden said then used his magic. I thought for a bit. "(W-Wait, why did I ask that?!)" I thought. "Golden, wait…!" I shouted. I was too late, I instantly blacked out. After what I guessed was two hours, I woke up in my bed. It was morning, and I still had my memories. "(Thank goodness…)" I thought. I'm glad that Golden's magic didn't work, I didn't want to forget about Chrom and the others. Although,... I wondered why I kept having these vision-like nightmares… But, why did I only have them? Was my power to see into the future…? My thoughts were stopped by Impa and Golden as they came into my room. "Good morning Kailey. Forgive me for intruding, but I bought you some breakfast." said Impa as she sat down a tray of fruit and some bread with jam down on a nearby table. "Why Impa,... why?" Golden said with a tired tone. "Oh Golden, forgive me… I thought that you'd wanted to see Kailey." said Impa, a guilty expression on her face. "Oh well, morning Kailey." Golden said. "Impa, you didn't have to bring my breakfast to me. I could've gotten it." I said. And yet, that was strange… I wondered, what was the special occasion…? "So Impa, What's the special occasion?" I asked in concern. "Oh it's nothing really. I just thought it'd be nice to help you." said Impa. Okay, now I know that something was going on… "So, do any of you need help today?" I asked. Golden looked at me, and spoke. "I don't know... I can't remember a lot from yesterday after the fight with Emerald." Golden said with a yawn. "Oh, I see…" I thought, my spirit dying. I got out of my bed. "Well, maybe I'll go ask Chrom and the others if they need any help." I said.

Impa's POV

Oh darn…! I couldn't let Kailey know about the surprise…! "(Golden, stop her…!)" I whispered over to Golden. "(Okay.)" Golden said standing in Kailey's way. "Hmm? What is it, Golden?" asked Kailey. "Why leave? It's nice in here." Golden said getting more tired. "What do you mean…? I've been cooped up in here for awhile…" replied Kailey. I thought of something. "(Maybe she could go play the piano…?)" I thought. Then I remembered… "(Oh darn…! Not a good idea, the wedding's going to be held in the ballroom!)" I thought. "H-Hey Kailey, why don't you go with Golden to… to, umm…" I stammered, looking to Golden for an idea or a response. "I down I go." Golden said falling down to the ground. "G-Golden…?!" stammered Kailey in worry, helping Golden onto his feet. I face palmed my forehead. "(By the Goddesses… Really Golden…?!)" I thought to myself. Well, it was a distraction nonetheless… "Golden, are you alright?" asked Kailey, helping Golden into a chair. "Kailey, you help him. I'll be right back." I said, as I ran off to the ballroom.

Kailey's POV

After a few minutes, Golden woke up. "Ah, thank the gods… I had to use every inch of my power to heal you up…! Y-You had… me worried…!" I said, almost about to fall on the ground. I quickly caught myself. "Ugh… this darn cursed blood…!" I stammered. "Ugh…, what happened…? I can't remember a thing from this morning." Golden said. "You and Impa came to my room to see me, and then you passed out. D-Do you have… any idea how hard… it was to revive you…?" I stammered. "You didn't have to do that... This always happens after I fight Emerald." Golden said. "Well,... you saved me… So, it was… only natural that I had to help…" I stammered. I struggled to get on my feet, holding onto a nearby chair for support. "Sorry to be rude in advance but, you wasted your magic. My body uses all my magic to help me recover and any other source that tries using magic on me." Golden said trying to make his magic spark, but failed. I took a few shaky breaths. "S-So my magic… didn't help at all…?" I asked, about to lose my balance. Golden helped me up. "Some of it, just mostly used you as a battery." Golden said. "Oh, well… Okay…" I stammered. I then got a tiny headache. "Ugh… headaches are coming back…" I said, rubbing my forehead. "Both of our magic won't be able to be used for at least a day." Golden said. "Yeah, I guess we're going to recover together…" I said, sitting down. "Yeah I guess." Golden said. "Also Golden, I was just wondering… Do you have a crush on anyone? I-I know it may be weird to ask, considering that I have a crush on Chrom…" I said. "I actually don't have anyone in mind." Golden said. "I see. But, if you found a nice girl that likes the same stuff that you like and more, would you be happy? Because, it seems like, you're not happy..." I asked. "What's with all these questions?" Golden asked. "I-It's not that I have a crush on you or anything like that! I-I hope that I didn't ask my questions like that…! And, Ah gods… this is sounding so weird!" I stammered. "I really don't know if anyone had a crush on me. I'd probably be oblivious. I'm really bad at that kind of stuff." Golden said. "Although now that I mentioned Chrom…, w-what do you think he thinks of me?" I asked. "I may be bad at sensing love towards myself, but Chrom does love you." Golden said. I sighed in relief. "Phew… okay then. I was worried if he thought that I'm pretty pathetic… I mean, considering that I've been either captured, knocked out, or put to sleep so many times…" I replied. "Why would he think that?" Golden said. "Well,... I mean look at me. That's what always happened to me so far… How could you love someone who can barley fight or keep her eyes open?" I asked. "That'd just give him more of a reason to love and protect you." Golden said. I smiled. "Heh, I suppose you're right. Well, perhaps we should take a nap to get our energy back." I said. "I'll stay up, just in case." Golden said. "Okay then. Hmm… I wonder if I should get a cat, to sleep with me. That way, I could sleep without having to worry about anything bad happening to me." I said. "Hmm... what an idea." Golden said. "Well, goodnight." I said, getting in my bed. I then closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

Intermission 

Chrom: Hey Everyone, hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Golden: Hope no one is too worried about me.

Robin: Hmm… didn't the authors say something about getting Kailey a cat?

Validar: You fool! Don't spoil it for them!

Robin: Ugh… Why are you here Validar…?

Validar: Because I am, son.

Robin: Never call me that again…!

Chrom: The next chapter is coming.

Golden: Why do villains like the fourth wall so much?

Emerald: Because we can brother.

Chapter 44

"Getting a cat…?"

Golden's POV

"I knew I forgot something important…!" I said to myself, taking out a small cage from my cloaks. I got Kailey a cat, like she explained about how it would be good to have one. The cat was all black, and fluffy, it had some brown in its fur, green eyes, and most of all, it was friendly. I decided to name it Toothless after a mythical black dragon who was friendly. I went to get everyone really quick, that way they all could see the surprise that I got for Kailey. We all went into Kailey's room as soon as she got up from her nap. Kailey sat up in her bed, a yawn escaping her mouth. "Mmm… How long did I sleep…?" asked Kailey. "About two hours." I said holding the cage. Kailey noticed the cage that I was holding. "What do you have there, Golden?" asked Kailey. "Well I wanted to give you an early wedding present so behold what I have got you." I said opening the cage letting the cat out. The cat instantly went up to Kailey, nudging his head on Kailey's hand. "He's adorable…! What's his name?" asked Kailey petting the cat, while the cat laid down on Kailey's bed. "Toothless." I said. "Heh, I love him…! Thank you, Golden! Also, did you say 'an early wedding present'?" Kailey asked. "(Whoops.)" I thought to myself. "Yeah for when you do get married." I said. "I see." said Kailey. "Actually Kailey, why don't you get changed in a different outfit in that's in the closet? We'll catch up with you later." said Robin, getting Link, Corrin, Chrom, and myself out of the room.

Intermission 

Emerald: Oh I love weddings!

Golden: Really?

Emerald: Can I come?

Golden: No! you can't come.

Emerald: not even for your big brother?

Golden: especially not for you.

Emerald: next chapter.

Golden: Hey that's for the hero's to say!

Emerald: Too bad.

Chapter 45

"A surprise wedding."

Kailey's POV

I went into my closet and tried to find a different outfit, like Robin said. But, they're was only one outfit. It was a gorgeous gown kinda like a princess gown, it was designed like Azura's gown, only it was pink and white. I tried on the gown, it looked beautiful and it matched with Azura's pendant. The only thing that I also loved was that there was a crown, the crown that Chrom's elder sister Emmeryn wore. I put the crown on my head. "(Heh, I wonder why Robin wanted me to wear this.)" I thought. Maybe Hyrule was having a royal ball. As I went out of my closet, I almost got scared by Zelda, Impa, Reta, Lana, and my mother standing in my room. "Ah… You all almost scared me…! What's going on?" I asked. I noticed that Zelda and the others were dressed in ball gowns. "Kailey, come with me." Zelda said, taking me to the ballroom entrance. We both stopped in front of the ballroom doors. "I-Is something wrong?" I asked. My mother came up to me, taking my arm. Reta handed me some flowers. "W-Wait, what's going on…?!" I asked nervously. Then, the ballroom doors opened, as my mother led me inside. Music began to play, the ballroom was decorated, and everyone was they're. I noticed Chrom at the other end of the room, along with Robin standing by him. I then realized…, that I was at 'My Wedding'.

Chrom's POV

I looked at Kailey in her beautiful wedding dress, as she walked down the aisle. I was so mesmerized by Kailey, that I didn't noticed Robin calling my name. "Earth to Chrom…?" said Robin. I snapped out of it. "Heh, hey you're not too nervous, are you?" asked Robin. "No, I'm not. Well, alright a little." I replied. Robin laughed, "It's okay. To be honest, I'm happy for you." said Robin. Kailey finally went up to me, looking a little nervous and surprised at the same time. "C-Chrom, did you…?" stammered Kailey until I cut her off. "Surprise, Kailey. Do you like it?" I asked. "I-I can't find the words… But, yes I do…" said Kailey. Impa came up to us, and spoke. "If you both are ready, I shall commence the ceremony." said Impa. Kailey and I both nodded. "Everyone, you may take your seats." said Impa. Everyone took their seats. I held Kailey's hands. "By the way Kailey, you look beautiful." I said. Kailey blushed. "Thank you, Chrom." replied Kailey.

Impa's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, we all are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Prince Chrom of Ylisse, and Miss Kailey of Plegia." I said. "Link, may you bring the rings?" asked Zelda. Link came up to us, with the rings. Chrom put Kailey's ring on her finger, and Kailey put Chrom's ring on his finger. "Prince Chrom, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I promise to protect you, and love you, until death do us part.'" I said. Chrom repeated the lines. "Repeat after me Kailey, 'With this ring, I promise to protect you, and love you, until death do us part.'" I said. Kailey repeated the lines. "Kailey, do you take Chrom to be your husband?" I asked. Kailey nodded. "I do." said Kailey. "And Chrom, do you take Kailey as your wife, and Princess of Ylisse?" I asked. "I do." said Chrom. I smiled. "With that said, it is my honor to pronounce you both, Prince and Princess. You may kiss the bride." I said. Chrom kissed Kailey. Everyone applauded. Golden and the others went up to us. "Congrats you two." Golden said with a smile. "Heh, thanks Golden." said Kailey. Lissa came up to us. "Well, don't just stand there! This is all for you!" said Lissa. "I'll play something on the piano later guys. I need to take care of something real quick." said Kailey.

Intermission 

Zelda: I'm glad that Chrom and Kailey are finally married!

Golden:yeah about time.

Emerald: wish I could've been there.

Impa: Well the wedding isn't over yet.

Corrin: Now that I think about it, where did Kailey run off to?

Golden: Impa you don't invite enemy's to anyone's wedding

Impa: I didn't say that he could come, I'm just saying that to our readers.

Robin: We have readers?

Zelda: Well, not really… only the authors.

Emerald: I want to come.

Golden: No!

Robin: Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 46

"Azura comes to visit."

Kailey's POV

I went over to the balcony of the ballroom. I looked at Azura's pendant around my neck. "(Azura…, I wish you were here to see us…)" I thought. My thoughts were stopped by Golden and Robin. "Everything alright sis?" asked Robin. "Oh, yeah. It's… fine." I replied. "You sure?" Golden said looking out at the horizon. "Well…, I was just thinking about Azura… I wish she could've been here…" I said. "Yeah I think everyone wishes that Azura could be here." Golden said. The person that saved me from drowning, Shigure came up to me. "It's alright Kailey, I know that mother is watching us right now." said Shigure. "Well I'm going to head back." Golden said. "Oh Golden, don't you want to listen to me play the piano?" I asked. "I would but I need to rest before I collapse again." Golden said. "Oh, okay then." I said. "Kailey, may I ask you something?" asked Shigure. "Yeah, What is it?" I asked. Shigure showed me his pendant. "W-Wait, h-how-?! There's two of them…?!" I asked. I knew that Golden met Shigure, but I didn't want to disturb him while he recovered. "Before I explain, how well did you know my mother? And, where did you learn her song?" asked Shigure. "I…, didn't know her very well… She claimed to be my sister but,..." I stammered. "I see. And, where did you learn her song?" asked Shigure. "I learned it from my mother." I said. "Fear not Shigure…, I trust her with my powers." said a voice in the distance. "Wait,... is that…?!" I stammered. Azura appeared before us, her aura was in a light blue glow. "Azura! But, how are you here…?!" I asked. "It's alright. I just came to congratulate you and Chrom on your marriage. And,..." said Azura as she looked at Shigure. "Shigure…, how have you come here?" asked Azura. "Mother, I-I'm sorry to say but,... I'm not the small child that you knew anymore… The deep realms that you sent me to, time rapidly passes they're. So, I'm sorry that I couldn't have met you more often…" said Shigure. "Forgive me Shigure,... I didn't mean to leave so soon…" said Azura. Shigure was shocked. "Wait…, what do you mean…?" asked Shigure. "(Wait, Shigure doesn't know…?)" I thought. I showed Shigure my pendant once more. "Shigure…, there's something you need to know…" I said.

Intermission 

Kailey: I don't understand… Shigure doesn't know about,...?

Emerald: The suspense is killing me.

Golden: Good.

Robin: I wonder if Cia and the others will appear again…

Kailey: Wait, why would you even think of that?!

Emerald: The boy is just curious.

Chapter 47

"Knowing the truth."

Shigure's POV

Kailey explained to me about mother, of how she sacrificed herself to save her and the others. "B-But, that would mean… Mother,... you used the 'song'... didn't you?" I said. Azura nodded. "Yes, I did." said Azura. I was sad… Why did mother have to do this? "I'm sorry, but I must go." said Azura. "But, so soon?" asked Kailey. "Yes, I'm afraid that I have too… Farewell." replied Azura as she disappeared. "Farewell Mother…" I said.

Timeskip: One Week After 

Kailey's POV

After one week, I was concerned. I worried about it being so peaceful for a week. "(Why have Cia and the others haven't attacked us yet…? Are we missing something…?)" I thought. My thoughts were stopped by Golden. Golden walked up to me, and spoke. "You alright? You've been acting weird." Golden asked. "Huh? Oh, Golden. It's… I wonder why Cia and the others haven't tried to attack us in awhile…" I said. "They might just be letting Emerald recover from our fight, like I had to." Golden said. "I see… But,-!" I stammered. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Something was wrong. "I-It's Cia…, she's… GAH…..!" I shouted. I almost collapsed but, I caught myself. "S-She's here…!" I stammered. Cia appeared before me, along with Wizzro, Volga, and Emerald. "I see that my little magic trick worked…" said Cia. "W-What did you do to me…?!" I shouted. Cia just laughed. I looked up to Golden. "G-Go get the others…, hurry…!" I shouted.

Golden's POV

"I can't leave you alone!" I said, standing in front of Kaliey with my sword out. "I'll be fine…! Just trust me…!" shouted Kailey. "Umm fine." I said, running out of the room. I noticed the others, in the war prep room.

Kailey's POV

I couldn't move, I didn't have any weapons, but I did have my song. I began to sing my song, hoping the magic in it would work. "W-What is this…?! I can't move…!" stammered Cia. I noticed Emerald in the distance. "Weapon change, dart gun." said Emerald. His lance changed form into a dart gun and shot a dart at me. I felt pain hit my arm. I noticed the dart, and quickly got it out of my arm. "Removing that dart won't stop its effect darling." Emerald said and started walking towards me. I instantly felt dizzy, and collapsed. "(Ngh… Darn, not again…)" I stammered. I looked up and saw Emerald. "W-Why do… you always have to do this… to me…?!" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open. "We just barely met." Emerald said confused. "She obviously means about how she gets captured all the time." said Cia. "Ah I see now mistress." Emerald said grabbing me. "Darn you… L-Let me go…..!" I stammered. My eyes began to get heavy, I was losing consciousness.

Emerald's POV

"Alright mistress she's out cold." I said. "Heh, she really can't hold her own… How pathetic." said Cia. "She really should have done that training, that Golden offered her." I said holding her limp body. "Well, let us press on. We need to return to the castle before-!" said Cia, until she was cut off by Golden. "Emerald, let Kailey go." Golden said. "You're too late, Shadow Teleport!" I said and we were back at the castle. "Alright,... Now we can prepare to gather the three essences of the demon king." said Cia. "Well we can't leave Kailey alone, mistress." I said. "We're not going too… In fact, we're going to need Kailey to help us." said Cia. "Excellent mistress." I said. Cia opened a portal. And through the portal was the era of the hero of time, part of Hyrule. "Now we just need to get to the Water Temple of Lake Hylia, to retrieve Ganondorf's first essence." said Cia. "Yes mistress." I said. "I can sense something…" said Volga. It was that Prince of Ylisse. "I can sense him too Volga... Take the girl, I'll take care of the prince." I said giving Kailey to Volga. Volga went off into the portal. Instantly, Chrom appeared. "Oh? If it isn't the Prince of Ylisse… How did you get here…?" asked Cia. "I went through one of Robin's tomes, and it sent me here. Now, where's my wife…?!" asked Chrom. "We won't tell you." I said pulling out my lance. Chrom drew his sword. Then, that foolish tactation appeared. "I told you not to do this alone…!" shouted Robin to Chrom. "Sorry Robin, force of habit." said Chrom. "I had a feeling that we'd meet again… We never did get to finish our duel…!" said Robin. "Guess fate leaded us to our next fight, but it's two against one." I said getting ready to fight. Robin noticed the portal, and spoke. "Chrom, she's inside that portal!" said Robin. "Cia if you would take your leave, and close the portal behind you, that will be great." I said. "Of course." said Cia, closing the portal. "Chrom, hurry!" shouted Robin. "Shadow Trap!" I said then Chrom was wrapped in darkness. "Rgh…, What is this…?!" stammered Chrom. "(Darn…!)" I thought. I quickly ran into the portal. "Wish I could stay, but mistress Cia would like to keep on schedule." I said walking into the portal. "Emerald stop. Wizzro will take care of the tactician. Besides…" said Cia, walking up to Chrom. "We have the upper hand on getting the Hero of Hyrule." said Cia.

Intermission 

Robin: Okay so, instead of me being captured it's Chrom?

Chrom: Hey authors, why must you do this…?

Emerald: Who knows?

Impa: Well, I wonder if Kailey is going to be alright.

Emerald: Heheheheh…

Robin: I'm pretty sure that she'll be fine, right…?

Zelda: Well, I know that you'll get her back, Robin!

Golden: Yeah you can do it Robin.

Chrom: Onto the next chapter.

Chapter 48

"Emerald shows up. Great…"

Robin's POV

As soon as I got through the portal, I found myself in a temple of sorts. I then noticed Volga, along with Kailey. "Give me my sister!" I shouted. Then Emerald appeared. "Ugh, great…" I said, drawing my leven sword.

Emerald's POV

"Hello again Robin, nice to see you." I said drawing my lance. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, Emerald… Get out of my way." said Robin. "Well if I let you get by me, mistress Cia will be disappointed in me and I don't want that. So I stand in your way." I said. I suddenly couldn't move. "(It can't be the girl… Someone else is doing this…!)" I thought. "Looks like you let your guard down. Not a good move." said Robin. "And so did you, Shadow Trap!" I said. Robin noticed my shadow trap, as it trapped him. "Heh, this is nothing, Golden, now!" shouted Robin. "Dispell!" I said. Then blocked Golden's attack. "Darn." Golden said. "Well that was a surprise." I said. I noticed Volga as he collapsed instantly from Robin's attack. The girl awoke, wondering what happened. "Kailey, you okay?" asked Robin, helping his sister get on her feet again. Kailey looked at me, pulling out a tome. "Elthunder!" shouted Kailey as her magic hit me in the chest. I quickly teleported Robin and Golden away, and walked up to Kailey. "Nice try, but that won't work." I said, using my magic to throw Kailey against the wall. "Ahh….!" shouted Kailey in pain. Kailey struggled to get up. "I-Is that what you're going to do…?! To torture me until I help you…?!" stammered Kailey in pain. "Emerald let Kailey go." Golden said. "You're starting to be a pest, Shadow Blaster!" I said as a blast of darkness hits Golden. "Gah…! I forgot that you had Shadow Art." Golden said, holding his side. I noticed blood coming from the wound from Kailey's magic. "Interesting…, your magic takes a bit more to heal." I said as the blood dried up and no more came out.

Kailey's POV

I thought for a minute. "(If my magic takes Emerald more time to heal,... then I could beat him!.)" I thought to myself. I went through the pages of my tome, trying to find my most powerful spell. "Thoron!" I shouted, blasting the magic at Emerald.

Emerald's POV

I noticed the magic coming towards me. "Dispell." I said, pointing at the magic. "But, how…?!" stammered Kailey. Cia appeared. "Emerald, perhaps you could teach that Princess a lesson…?" asked Cia. "Why though?" I said. Cia teleported Golden away. "She's useless at this rate… And, we need her for the demon king." said Cia. "Of course mistress." I said. Kailey held onto her tome tightly. "You're not going to take me…! I'm not going to let my guard down again!" said Kailey, going to cast her magic at me. "Shadow Blaster." I said. Kailey casted a force field around her, blocking my attack. "It seems that you've gotten stronger… Impressive. But, it's not enough." I said. I noticed that Kailey looked weak from her magic, she could barely keep her barrier up. "(Heh, gotcha.)" I thought. Once Kailey's barrier disappeared, I knew the only thing that could stop her… "Ngh… Ahh….." stammered Kailey collapsing to the ground. "Hmph, can't stand anymore…? A pity, I thought you'd be a worthy opponent." I said, walking up to the girl. "I'm never… going to help you…!" stammered Kailey. "Weapon change, sword." I said. Instantly, my lance turned into a sword. I grabbed the girl by her throat. "You will help us, one way or another…!" I said. I then impaled my sword in the girl's chest. "...A...Ahh…..!" stammered Kailey in pain. I threw her to the ground. "Relax darling, you're not going to die, until mistress Cia says so. Weapon change, dart gun." I said. My sword then turned into the dart gun once again. I shot a dart on the girl's right hand, then walked up to her. "W-What do… you plan… on doing… to me…..?!" stammered Kailey, with fear on her face. I laughed. "You'll understand when we need you. But for now, you don't need to know." I said. Kailey struggled to remove the dart from her hand, trying to force herself to stay awake. "Rgh… I-I have… to stay awake…! I-I have to escape…!" Kailey stammered, trying to sit up. "Shadow Trap." I said. Instantly the girl was trapped in darkness. "Rrr…! A-Alright Kailey, s-stay awake… You can do this…!" stammered Kailey. I gave the girl a smirk. "You can't resist, it's made from the same ingredient as Golden's sleep powder." I said. "N-No…, I can…! Not even one dart can stop me…!" stammered Kailey. I thought for a minute. "(Perhaps I'll have to give it a little kick…)" I thought to myself. "Shadow Boost." I said. "Dispel Shadow trap." I said. Kailey collapsed to the ground, still trying to stay awake. I walked over to her. "Y-You can't do this to me…!" said Kailey. The girl then punched me in the face, barley making a dent. "Your link with Golden is over so that punch was meaningless." I said with a smile. The girl began to cry. "Who are you anyway…?! Why must you do these cruel things to me…?! Y-You jerk… Curse you... to the depths... of Plegia…! Y-You'll never… win….." stammered Kailey, fully losing consciousness. I picked the girl up, eyeing a mark on her hand. "Well my name is Emerald, I do these things because I'm ordered too. And that should answer all your questions." I said.

Intermission 

Kailey: Why me…? Why does Emerald even do these things to me? Does he know me from somewhere…..?!

Emerald: well I know you from Golden's memories, second I don't know why these things happen, third because I'm evil.

Volga: Hmm… perhaps one of the authors is planning a backstory with Emerald and Kailey…

Validar: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS?!, DON'T SPOIL THE STORY!!!

Emerald: You only said that once.

Validar: Rrr… Nevermind that! I mean it Volga, don't spoil anything for the readers!

Kailey: Heh, well onto the next chapter.

Chapter 49

"Captured again…"

Timeskip: One Day Later

Kailey's POV

I awoke slowly in a temple of some kind. The weirdest thing about that was that I was in a bed. Only, I wasn't alone. Emerald sat down in a nearby chair. I noticed my ankle was chained down by a prison chain. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Emerald looked at me, and spoke. "Morning sunshine." Emerald said with a mocking smirk. I tried to sit up, but my strength told me otherwise. "Wh…..am…..I…..?" I managed to asked. My voice was soft, that it felt like talking with sand in my throat. Emerald went over to me, sitting on a chair by the bed. "Get…..aw...y….." I stammered to say. Emerald gave me a smile, then spoke. "We are getting the second essence in the realm of twilight." Emerald said. "...Why…. ca...t…..I….ta...l….k….?" I stammered. I looked at Emerald with desperation. Surely he could owe me to speak… "I don't know that one." Emerald said looking puzzled. "...Please….. ca…. you…. le…. me…. fu….lly….. tal….?" I stammered to say. I waited for Emerald's response. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Emerald said. I used my hand, and pointed it to my throat, struggling to tell Emerald if he could help me, so that I could speak. "Ah, you can't speak very good. Very well, I'll only help you just this once." said Emerald, as he used his magic on me. Emerald's magic almost made me blackout, but I managed to open my eyes again. "...I'm still, sleepy… N-No…, I don't want to pass out again…" I stammered. I wondered if Emerald is here with me, because he was ordered to by Cia. If he was, he did say that he'd keep me alive until Cia said so. So that meant, aside from letting me go, he'd help me 'health wise'. At least that was my theory… I hoped that it would work. My eyes slowly started to close. Although, I struggled to keep them open. "(It must be my magic, along with Emerald's sleep dart that's making me tired and weak.)" I thought. I looked at Emerald once again, wondering if he'd be merciful and help me. "E-Emerald, please… I don't want to pass out again… C-Can you… help me…?" I stammered. "No." Emerald said. Darn…, I thought that would work… And, I really didn't want to pass out…! "I don't care if you pass out, it just makes my job easier." Emerald said. "I-I knew you would say that…" I stammered, in disappointment. "W-Well, I hope you're happy doing this….. Because once you do this, you may never… wake me… up….." I stammered. Then, everything went dark.

Emerald's POV

The girl was obviously bluffing. "(Is she?)" I thought to myself. I then noticed Cia as she removed the barrier around us, and car in closing the barrier so that the girl wouldn't get out. "Well, is she awake…?" asked Cia. "Well she was, but she blacked out again." I said. "I see… I did want to give her a warm welcome, but it seems that she's used her powers to pass herself out." said Cia. I then recalled what the girl said to me before she blacked out. "(Well, I hope you're happy doing this… Because once you do this, you may never… wake me… up…..)" the girl had said. Cia noticed me in my thoughts. "Is something wrong…? You seem distracted." asked Cia. "Well yes, there is something bothering me, it's something the girl said." I said. "I see. And, what did that weakling tell you?" asked Cia. "She said that she might not be able to wake up again after she blacked out this time." I said. "Hmm… So she did use her magic after all…" said Cia. Cia walked over to the girl. "So,... why didn't you help her after all…?" asked Cia. I was shocked. "Sorry mistress, I didn't know what to do. Forgive me." I said bowing. Cia eyed the pendant around the girl's neck, and removed it. "No worries, just don't do anything like that again. Otherwise…" Cia said, until she pointed her septer at me. "It won't just be the girl that meets her end." said Cia. "Sorry mistress I will correct these mistakes." I said knowing that only Golden can kill me, but she can give me the feeling of death. "Now, it's time that we go check on that Prince…" Cia said, removing the barrier. "Let's go give him a warm welcome, shall we?" asked Cia. "Yes mistress." I said, following Cia.

Cia's POV

We walked to a nearby cell, and saw that Prince inside his cell. "Well, I see that you're enjoying your stay?" I asked. "No I'm not. Don't test me…, I'm still going to find a way out of here." said Chrom. Emerald went up to Chrom's cell, and spoke. "You can't escape my Shadow Trap until I say, so good luck trying to escape my Shadow Spell." Emerald said. "Oh, and just to let you know… That girl is enjoying a nap." I said. "What have you done with Kailey?!" shouted Chrom. "She isn't dead, if that's what you're asking. Emerald here has been keeping a good eye on her…" I said.

Intermission 

Robin: Man, that was a long chapter…

Impa: Well, It wasn't as long as Chapter 48.

Kailey: I do wonder what Cia and the others plan to do with me…

Cia: Well ask me this, why do you pass out all the time?

Kailey: Rrr… That's the author's opinion, not mine…! Do you wanna go…?!

Chrom: Hey Kailey, w-why don't we go ahead to the next chapter?

Robin: Hey Emerald, so are you going to help Kailey at all? I mean, for Cia to finally see her and, all that stuff.

Chrom: Maybe it's not a good time to ask that right now, Robin…

Impa: Onto the next chapter.

Chapter 50

"Meeting 'Sleeping Beauty' once again."

Emerald's POV

After Cia and I checked on that Prince, she ordered me to keep an eye on the girl once more. "(It's been a long time since I've seen her…)" I thought. I then noticed the girl slowly waking up. "...N-No…, Please don't… kill me…!" The girl stammered. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Awake again I see… Mistress Cia wishes to meet you." I said. "Ugh… No,... m-my magic… didn't work…..?!" stammered Kailey, struggling to sit up. Kailey noticed that her pendant was gone. "W-Where's my pendant…?! I-It should be around-!" asked Kailey, until she held her head in pain. "...O-Ow…! W-Why now…?! Darn this Fell Dragon blood inside me…..! AHHHH…!" stammered the girl in pain. "(Ugh… Cia ordered me to help this girl with her health, until further notice…)" I thought. The girl then collapsed on the bed. After two hours, the girl started to stammer something in her sleep. "...Next battle…, I'll…" stammered the girl. "I'm getting tired of this…" I said, with an annoyed tone. "...C-Chrom, no…! I-I must live… alongside… N-No, how could this… happen to… me…..?!" The girl stammered, in fear. I noticed a ring on the girl's left hand on her ring finger. "(A wedding ring… Interesting…)" I thought.

Kailey's POV

I woke up slowly, my eyesight blurry as I fluttered my eyes open. I noticed Emerald looking at me with concern. "You okay?" Emerald asked. Well that wasn't what I was expecting to hear… "Agh… W-What do you… want…?" I stammered, still annoyed about being here. "Mistress Cia wishes me to keep you healthy until further notice." Emerald said. "(Well that was odd… Cia must really need me if she's ordering Emerald to do that.)" I thought to myself. I struggled to sit up on the bed. "Why would Cia want you to keep me healthy…? Heck, I'd rather blackout again then to meet her…!" I said. I noticed my wedding ring still on my finger. "Thank the gods…" I said. "Well you can ask her when you meet her, but for now your under my care. Tea?" Emerald said taking out a kettle. I wasn't fully used to this… It was strange. I mean, Validar or Grima never gave me this treatment. Was I dreaming? "I don't trust you, so no." I said, giving Emerald a grim look. "Alright fine but it will help you heal your injuries." Emerald said, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a sip. Why was this happening…? Why couldn't this be a nightmare instead of reality…? To be honest, I felt like giving up… I was never safe, I'd always get captured… I then began to sing Azura's song. "(Maybe this could bring me help…)" I thought. I then remembered, my pendant was gone… My song wouldn't be able to help now… "Why would you help me anyway? I'd rather die than trust someone like you." I said to Emerald, starting to cry. "Why must prisoners be so difficult?" Emerald asked out loud. "Because how could you expect them to trust you now, after what you've done to them?!" I shouted. "No, why must prisoners be so difficult when someone is trying to be genuinely kind?" Emerald said. He had a point, but I didn't fully trust him… I guess I trusted him only a tiny bit, but that's it. "I just hope Chrom is alright…" I said, turning my ring around my finger nervously. "Shadow Orb." Emerald said then a orb appeared "Oh, Shadow Orb shows me Chrom. There, now you can see your beloved Chrom." Emerald said, handing me the orb. I looked in the orb, as I saw Chrom in a prison cell, sitting down on a chair in the cell. "Wait…, you don't mean that he's-?!" I stammered, looking at Emerald for a response. "Yep he's here." Emerald said drinking his tea. I lunged at Emerald, pinning him down, and held his throat. "You had to capture him too…?! You jerk!" I shouted. Emerald used his magic, and threw me against the wall of the room. Everything hurt,... the pain was excruciating… Maybe I should have offered Emerald's tea… "Sorry about that. But, I can't let you attack me like that." said Emerald. I struggled to get up, only to find myself collapsing to the ground in pain once more. "Ahh….., o-ow…!" I stammered in pain. Emerald went up to me, and spoke. "Oh… Darn you made me spill my tea." Emerald said cleaning up the spilled tea and broken cup. "I really liked that cup too." Emerald said. I looked at Emerald, with anger. I slowly stood up, then felt a sharp pain in my gut. "Ahh…!" I stammered in pain. I recalled that when Emerald captured me, he stabbed me with his sword. I looked to Emerald for help. (Even though I tried to attack him… Maybe that wasn't the best move.) "(Darn these orders...) Shadow Heal." Emerald said. Instantly I was healed, I felt no pain at all. Although, I did feel a little dizzy trying to walk over to the bed… "T-Thanks, I guess…" I stammered. "You're welcome. Now, try not to do that again." Emerald advised. Well,... I was trapped. Not in a harmful way, but it was still odd. "Fine… I'll try not to escape, even though I can't anyway…" I said, with an annoyed tone. There wasn't really anything to do, so I just sang Azura's song so I wouldn't be board. Emerald looked at me, a little annoyed, but concerned about why I only sang that song. "What is it…?" I asked. "Why do you sing that song?" Emerald asked, taking out a new cup and pouring out more tea for himself. "Before I explain, you don't mind if I have some tea do you?" I asked, a little nervous. "Oh, sure." Emerald said, taking out another cup and poured out some tea. "The reason I sing that song is first, that's the only song I know, second my mother taught me it, and third to carry on my friend's memory. Before she…" I explained, stopping myself. "I see." Emerald said, taking out a small picture from his cloak. I noticed the small picture that Emerald held in his hand. "I shared some of my life, now can you tell me yours?" I asked, sipping on Emerald's tea that he gave me. To be honest, I wondered if Emerald wasn't mostly 'evil' at all…

Intermission 

Kailey: Holy cow that was the longest chapter that I've ever seen!

Robin: Are you sure about that?

Zelda: Hmm… Now, I am curious if Emerald isn't all that bad…

Golden: Don't push your luck Princess…

Kailey: Emerald is pretty nice when he gets orders to help you…

Lana: Hmm… I guess he is Huh?

Kailey: (Sigh), I do wonder though… (Yawn…)

Chrom: Kailey, you alright?

Kailey: ...N-Next,... chapter… P-Please….. *Collapses, and falls asleep*

Robin: Rrr…, Emerald…!

Emerald: But, I didn't do anything.

Chapter 51

"My past explained. And, finding a way to save Chrom and Kailey."

Emerald's POV

I then noticed the girl, as she appeared weak and tired. "...Ngh… G-Getting, sleepy….. C-Can't stay…, awake……" the girl stammered, about to collapse. I caught the girl, and laid her down in the bed, so Cia would see that I was following her orders. I looked at the girl, and spoke aloud. "Ugh… You are hopeless." I said, looking at the photo I had. This has got to be the worst order from Cia that I've ever gotten. Although, I couldn't help but wonder, if this girl had the same life that I had. I guess she was trusting… No, what am I saying…?! I looked at the girl once more. "For some reason, I feel like I've known you for along time… Why is that?" I asked. The girl didn't respond. Just then, Golden appeared with the Hero of Hyrule by his side. "Emerald, let Kailey go." Golden said, taking out a dagger that had electricity flowing through it. "Before we fight, I wanna ask a few questions." I said. "Fine, ask before I change my mind." Golden said. "This girl,... I think I know her from somewhere… Are you hiding something from me, brother…?!" I asked. "I don't know,... I don't remember most of our past." Golden said, starting to get a headache. I then began to get a headache as well. Then, Golden and I collapsed.

Timeskip: (Present/Past) Dream

Golden's POV

I saw Emerald and myself at a forest playing. "Come on brother, hurry up!" said Emerald, as he stopped in a nearby field. We both stopped and noticed the Ylissean palace carriage going by. "That's King Marth's carriage!" said Emerald, trying to get a better view from the large crowd. After the carriage and the crowd left, I noticed something on the ground in the horizon. As I looked closer, I saw a person that was collapsed. "E-Emerald, someone needs help! Hurry!" I shouted. We both ran up to the collapsed person. It was a girl, at least six years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, as she wore an outfit, along with a tactician's robe. Emerald got on his knees, and examined the girl's condition. "She's knocked out cold… We should take her back to the house." said Emerald, picking the girl up. As soon as we got back to the house and laid the girl down in a bed, she started to wake up. "Ngh… N-No, you… can't die… C-Chrom… Not yet…!" the girl stammered. The girl then opened her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. The girl slowly nodded. "I-I think so… But, who are you guys…?" The girl asked. "I'm Emerald and this is my brother, Golden. What's your name?" asked Emerald. "I-I'm Kailey… Although, I can't remember anything else…" said Kailey. I woke with a start, along with Emerald. Emerald looked at me, and spoke. "T-That dream…, you had it too, right…?" asked Emerald. "It's makes sense now." I said. Emerald started snickering. "What are you laughing about?" Golden asked. "I'm getting more of my memories back and I remembered that every time she collapsed you were always worried that she was going to die." Emerald said. I started laughing too. "But now it's just a common thing now." I said. Emerald drew his lance. "Now then, where were we?" said Emerald, as he charged towards me. "Woah." I said barley dodging Emerald's lance "I thought we were having a touching moment?" I asked. "That expired a few minutes ago." Emerald said. "Hey Link, little help here." I said to Link. Link nodded, drawing out his sword. And stabbed Emerald, just enough time for us to get Kailey out of here. "Alright got her, let's get out of here." I said, about to grab some teleportation powder. Just then, I was smacked to the wall by a slender figure. "Like my Shadow puppet?" Emerald said, taking out Link's sword from his side. Link recognized the shadow figure, as he drew his famous Master Sword. I looked at Link, and spoke. "Where did that come from?" I asked. Link didn't have time to explain, because he grabbed Kailey, and gestured me to teleport us to where Chrom was. "Rgh…gah!" I said as Emerald's Shadow Blaster hit me. "Well come on then, Hero of Hyrule. You do want to save your friends, don't you?" Emerald asked with a smirk. Link charged, and stabbed Emerald with the Master Sword. Emerald was wounded to bad from it, to fight back. "Well that was meaningless." Emerald said as the wounds healed back up. "(Darn… this is useless! We need to get Kailey out of here now!)" I thought.

Intermission 

Robin: Hey guys, still hope you're enjoying this book!

Emerald: more on my background later and what's on the picture I have.

Kailey: Are you sure that you're not as evil as you think, Emerald?

Emerald: you'll have to find out later

Kailey: By the way,...does anyone know what happened before this intermission?

Impa: Well we thought Emerald put you to sleep… But, we found it it was Validar again.

Validar: Why'd you have to ruin it?!

Kailey: Anyway, next chapter please!

Robin: I swear Validar, next time you do that I'm going to beat you up in the next week!

Chapter 52

"Helping out Golden and the others."

Lana's POV

After I used my magic, I teleported all of us to where Golden was at. We all appeared in a room of sorts, seeing Golden and Link trying to fight Emerald. "And where have you guys been…?!" asked Golden. "Sorry, we got held up!" I said, using my tome to blast Emerald. "Really, you think that will work? Dispell." Emerald said. My magic blast completely disappeared. "Rrr… Reta, you think you can drain Emerald's magic?" I asked. "You fools don't get it, you can't attack me." Emerald said. "Then we'll just have to stall you! Impa, Zelda, now!" shouted Robin, as Impa and Zelda tried to attack Emerald the best way they could. "Shadow Flood." Emerald said as the entire room was covered in darkness. "Is everyone alright?!" I asked, using my magic to make a little light so that we could see. The light was quickly covered in darkness. "Rrr… darn!" I said in frustration. "(Alright, alright, stay calm Lana… You have your other senses. You can do this!)" I thought to myself. "Everyone, roll call! It's me, Lana! Can everyone hear me?!" I shouted. "Here." Golden said. "I'm right next to you, Lana." said Robin, almost scaring me to death. "I'm with Link!" shouted Zelda. "I'm over here with Golden!" said Corrin. "Apparently, I'm with Rebecca, Reta, and Emerald! I need help!" shouted Impa. "(Phew… alright.)" I thought. I then remembered. "Wait, is anyone with Kailey?!" I shouted. "Dispel Shadow Flood." Emerald said, then the room was lit again, but Emerald and Kailey were gone. "Rrr… Emerald, show yourself!" shouted Robin, drawing his leven sword. "He's gone again." Golden said in disappointment. "We can't go on like this…" said Zelda. "Golden, does Emerald have any kind of weakness?" asked Robin. "Raven can only harm Emerald, so any of your attacks don't work on him." Golden said. "I see… And how does he do that?" asked Rebecca. "I don't know... it's been awhile since I remembered why Raven is the only thing that can hurt him." Golden said. "For now, we need to find Chrom. We can worry about Emerald and Kailey later." said Corrin. "Right, that what's important." Golden said. "I know where Cia's prison is at." I said. "Lana, hold on. Something's been bothering me about how you and Cia are from the same 'magical clan'." said Robin. "W-What do you mean?" I asked. Reta came up to me, and spoke. "You're hiding something… Aren't you?" asked Reta. Golden went up to me, and spoke. "What's going on?" Golden said. I sighed, but then spoke. "If you all want to know, let me tell you a story… It's about a sorceress, who lived in a forest, watching over a sacred relic, watching time itself, alone with nothing to do…" I said. I noticed a picture on the ground. "Hmm? What's this?" I asked holding the picture as I looked at it. Golden looked at the picture, and spoke. "I don't know…" Golden said. The picture showed a girl with long hair but it had no color on the picture. "I wonder who this girl is…" said Zelda, handing over the picture so that everyone could look at it. "N-Nevermind about my story for now, I know where Chrom is. Follow me!" I said. And just like that, we all went to go get Chrom back.

Emerald's POV

"Where is it, where is it?!" I said, looking in my cloak. My picture fell out. "(Darn it!)" I thought. I then noticed Cia, as she came up to me. "Emerald, how is the girl doing at the moment?" asked Cia. "She's fine, but Golden and other are here to rescue her and that prince." I said. "It's no matter, Volga and Wizzro will take care of them. In fact now we must travel to the era of Skyward, in order to collect the third fragment of the demon king. Once we collect it, we can restore the demon king's human form." said Cia. "Yes mistress (I hope my picture is safe.)" I said. Cia noticed me in my thoughts. "Is something bothering you? I hope it doesn't have to do something with the girl…" said Cia. "No it's not that, it's personal." I said. "I see… Well, you may do whatever you'd like to with the girl." said Cia as she walked out of the room. "Now what to do with you?" I asked to myself out loud. I woke the girl up, and as she awoke I decided what to do with her. "Mmm… E…..Emerald…..?" stammered Kailey as she woke up. "Dispell, Shadow Trap." I said. Kailey was surprised. "W-What are you… doing…?" stammered Kailey, as she sat up in the bed. I gave Kailey her tome. "Come on, we don't have much time. Now, go run." I said. Kailey was still concerned. "When you get back to your friends see if they have a photo of a girl with long hair." I said.

Kailey's POV

I still didn't know why Emerald was helping me. "A-Alright… I'll try. But,... why are you letting me go?" I asked. "I don't know... Just go, before I change my mind and kill you." Emerald said. "(Something's odd…)" I thought. I then remembered. "But, how am I going to find Chrom?" I asked to Emerald. Emerald gave me a shadow orb, and spoke. "When this orb glows brighter, the closer you are to finding him." said Emerald. I nodded. I then noticed, that my pendant was gone. "M-My pendant, where-?! Oh no… Cia took it, didn't she?!" I asked. "Yeah she did." Emerald said. "Now I have a favor to ask of you. Can you get my pendant back for me, please?" I asked. I stared at Emerald, with concern. "Also,... do I know you from somewhere, Emerald?" I asked. "I can't make any promises, and maybe." Emerald said. "Okay…, but for some reason I feel like I know you… You're lying, I can tell." I said. "Whatever, go before I change your mind." said Emerald. I thought for a minute, and then spoke. "No…, I'm not going until you explain yourself. I'm ready for anything that you throw at me." I said. "Shadow Teleport." Emerald said. I then appeared at Cia's prison, as I noticed Chrom in one of the cells. I quickly used my magic to bust the cell open. "Kailey?! W-What are doing here?! I thought you were-!" said Chrom until I cut in. "I'm fine, now come on. We need to get out of here!" I said. Chrom and I then noticed Golden and the others heading our way. "Oh hey guys, nice seeing your both of you together." Golden said. "It's good to be back. Although, Cia stole my pendant… I need to get it back. Also, you don't happen to have a picture of a girl with long hair, do you?" I asked. Robin handed me the photo. "Good. I'll be right back! You all get out of here while you still can!" I said as I ran off. As I ran through the halls of Cia's castle, I noticed Emerald in the distance. "Where could I have dropped that picture?" Emerald asked out loud. I ran up to him. "Emerald, I got it for you!" I shouted. I handed Emerald the picture. "Oh um thanks." Emerald said, grabbing the picture and put it in his cloak. "Did you get my pendant?" I asked. Emerald gave me a smirk. "You made a bad decision coming back." Emerald said. I was confused, but then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at my arm, noticing a dart in it. "Trying to escape from me? I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands…" said a voice in the distance. "Argh…, Cia…!" I stammered. I looked at Emerald. "I guess you... didn't let me... go after all…!" I stammered, removing the dart from my arm. "(I gave you a chance, but you wasted it.)" Emerald whispered to me. "And after when… I helped you…?! Maybe I... don't know you... after all…!" I stammered, collapsing to the ground. I struggled to stay awake. "I guess you didn't care… that I helped you… You jerk…..!" I shouted. "I thank you for returning my photo back, but I can't help not be evil. It's in my blood." Emerald said. "Then, answer me this… Did you know me…..?!" I shouted. "Fine, I do know you from our youth." Emerald said. I was shocked. "Then, what made... you this way…?! If you knew me…, then why are… you doing this… to me…?!" I stammered, trying to stand up. "It's her... When she was taken away from me, I promised to cover the earth in darkness." Emerald said, holding the picture. I almost collapsed, but Emerald caught me. "You jerk…..! I thought you'd... probably be good…! But, I was wrong…! You're a liar,... Why did... I ever trust… you…?! Y-You….." I stammered. Then, I was greeted by the darkness once more.

Emerald's POV

"That's your fault, not mine." I said, holding Kailey. "Good work, Emerald. Now, let us be off to Skyloft, to gather the third fragment of the demon king." said Cia, as she disappeared. I looked at Kailey once more. "Sorry, but I have no choice." I said. I then noticed Volga as he came up to me. "We'll be arriving in Skyloft soon." said Volga. "Right." I said. "Do you want me to take the girl?" asked Volga. "(No, I'm not doing that. Not until I explain myself to Kailey.)" I thought. I looked at Volga and spoke. "No, I got her." I said. "Understood. I'll be training if you need me." said Volga. Volga then walked off. I then put Kailey back in the room on the bed. I looked at Kailey, unconscious from the dart's effects, and spoke. "You don't know half of my story." I said, using my powers to wake Kailey up. "N-Ngh….." stammered Kailey, as she slowly started to open her eyes. "Morning." I said. "...Y-You…..! Why did… you…..?" stammered Kailey, trying to sit up. Kailey almost collapsed. "Gah…..!" stammered Kailey, about to close her eyes. "Hey, stay with me alright…? I have something of yours." I said. "Y-You….. do…?" stammered Kailey. I nodded, and pulled out the girl's pendant. "M-My pendant……! H-How did you…?" stammered Kailey, until I cut in. "Don't bother with asking me how I got it, just be glad I got it for you." I said. Kailey nodded. "Thank you Emerald. I wouldn't know what to do with it." said Kailey. "Sure, whatever." I said. Kailey got up from the bed. "(I have to get out of here…!)" Kailey whispered to herself. "Umm... I don't think you should be saying that out loud for me to hear." I said. "I get that… But please, I need to for your help once more. Help me escape!" said Kailey. "Stupid girl, just because I helped you once won't mean I'll do it again." I said coldly. "I know you'll help. Do you know why?" asked Kailey. "Why is that?" I said curiously. "Because I know that somewhere in you, you have a soft spot. Even if it's small," said Kailey. "You would like to think so? That spot disappeared long ago." I said. Kailey gave me a smirk. "If so, then why did you help me before?" asked Kailey. "Ah you stupid girl, there's a bigger picture of why I helped you but your role isn't now." I said grinning to myself. "That doesn't matter right now. I need to get back to the others, I'll go alone without your help if I have too!" said Kailey as she used her magic, trying to remove the barrier. "Oh you stupid girl. Shadow Chains." I said as chains of darkness grabbed Kailey and pulled her back to the bed.

Intermission 

Kailey: Chained to the bed… Great, this is just what I need…

Chrom: Wait, Emerald did that to you?! *Draws sword*

Emerald:I think I struck something. Interesting. Also hope you guys are still enjoying this book.

Impa: You Do realize that the first author of this book is probably not going to publish this…, right? (Wattpad or Fanfiction I mean?)

Emerald:Well the second author does show this to his brother so.

Kailey: It's not true… At least, I don't think it is. Also, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHAIN ME TO THE BED, Emerald?!

Emerald: Well, to keep you from going anywhere.

Kailey: Don't you think that's a bit creepy though?

Emerald: Well I guess so.

Kailey: Maybe you should think of something else, than knocking me out in order for me not to escape…

Corrin: *Ahem!* Anyway, next chapter.

Kailey: Don't you think that's a good idea, Emerald?

Emerald: it's seem to be triggering Chrom, but I won't change anything.

Chrom: I swear when I come back for Kailey, you're going to pay!

Corrin: Hey, I said NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 53

"Rescuing Kailey, again…"

Golden's POV

We all kept waiting for Kailey, and after two hours we lost it. "Alright, we've waited long enough! Kailey needs help!" shouted Chrom. "Let's go." I said. We all went to the room where we found Kailey earlier, noticing Emerald and Kailey in the room. "Hello again guys." Emerald said, casually. Kailey struggled to move from her bed. "Rrr…! Emerald, why did you have to do this…?! You helped me a while ago, why not now?!" shouted Kailey. "You failed your purpose the first time, I can't have you doing it the second time." Emerald said, still hasn't gotten up from his chair. Impa and the rest of us noticed Kailey chained to the bed. "Kailey hold on! We'll get you out of there!" shouted Impa, drawing her giant blade. "Sorry but I have planning to do. Shadow Teleport." Emerald said, as darkness surrounded us, and then we were at Hyrule palace. "Darn it…! Alright that's it, I'm not going to fall for his magic again! Teleport, Cia's domain!" shouted Robin, as he started to disappear. "No you idiot, don't go by yourself!" I said, as Robin disappeared. I was too late. Corrin went up to me, and spoke. "(Sigh), we need a plan." said Corrin. "(Sigh), Yeah I guess we need too." I said. "Nyahaha! Don't worry, Robin can handle himself!" said a voice in the distance. "What, who said that?!" I said looking around. A person appeared behind us, apparently it was Robin's friend, Henry. "Don't worry guys, I'm not here to hurt you! To be honest, I really 'cawn't'..." said Henry, pointing out to how he was covered in a white aura. Henry noticed some of us. "By the way, I don't recall that we've met! I'm Henry, Robin's old friend! At least,... until I helped him escape anyway…" said Henry in disappointment. "Okay not to be rude but, why are you here?" I asked. "I came to help you guys. I know what's happened with Kailey… Although, even though I've never met her, I know she's Robin's sister." said Henry. "Okay so what's happening?" I asked. "Cia's obtained the third fragment of the demon king. And now that Kailey's captured by Cia's forces…, she doesn't have much time." explained Henry. "Okay so how are you going to help us?" I said. "I can help you with Cia and her minions. Even Wizzro, Volga, and Emerald won't be able to interfere with this rescue mission!" said Henry.

Timeskip (Present) Cia's Domain: 

Robin's POV

Alright, I was doing good so far. That is,... until Volga spotted me. My strength was worn out, and Volga had me driven in a corner. "Stand up and fight, you coward." said Volga. I struggled to stand. "(Heh, just like old times, huh Henry…?)" I thought. To be honest, I wish he was here… He could've helped us, but he was gone, and from my own recklessness… Just then, Golden and the others appeared, and to my surprise Henry was with them. "Sup Robin, being reckless again?" Golden said. I smiled in relief. "Heh,... I guess... you could say that…" I stammered. I saw Henry come up to me. "Hey buddy, it's been awhile!" said Henry. "Where did you all come from…?!" asked Volga, drawing his lance. "From the sky." Golden said, sarcastically. I almost collapsed, as Henry tried to catch me. Only, Zelda helped me up. "Oh shoot, sorry about that Robin! I guess in my current form I can't really help the living anymore…" said Henry. I smiled back at Henry. "It's alright, man." I said.

Kailey's POV

Well, they're were some things on my mind. One, I was screwed. Second, I was trapped on my own prison bed. And third, I couldn't escape. "(Sigh), Why chain me to the bed…?" I asked, turning my head to face Emerald. "The stage is taking place." Emerald said out loud, ignoring my question. I sighed once more. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" I asked. "Probably not." Emerald said grinning to himself. Ugh…, I couldn't take this anymore. "(What did he mean by, 'the stage is taking place'?)" I thought. "Something's going to happen to me… Isn't it…?" I asked. "No well somewhat more would have happen to you if you just left this place like I told you." Emerald said. "I see… So, if one of my friends helped me escape… Then, something would happen…?" I asked, getting lightheaded. "No you're taking what I'm saying out of context." Emerald replied. Something was wrong, I felt extremely dizzy. "Agh… E-Emerald…, s-something's wrong…..!" I stammered. "Too bad that mistress Cia's orders are over." Emerald said. "(Wait…, what if they weren't over?)" I thought. "W-Wait a minute…, didn't Cia order you to do whatever you wanted to do with me…?" I stammered. "Exactly and I don't care about you now since you're useless to my plan." Emerald said. "What do you… mean by that…?" I asked. I then about passed out, but I struggled to stay awake. "P-Please, at least… let me wear my pendant… I-It protects me from my nightmare that I have…!" I stammered. Emerald was concerned. "And what do you mean by that?" asked Emerald. I struggled to explain to Emerald about my nightmare of how I would get possessed and kill Chrom. Emerald arose from his chair, and spoke. "Normally, I would let you experience your torture… But, you'll experience more soon. So, fine." said Emerald, putting my pendant around my neck. I sighed with relief. "T-Thanks…" I stammered. "Chrom, guys, please come help me…" I said, about to fall asleep. "You all are playing your parts beautifully guys." Emerald said to himself, probably not caring if I heard him. Then I blacked out.

Emerald's POV

After awhile, Cia came in the room. "It's time Emerald. You know what to do…" said Cia. "Right." I said, handing over Kailey to Cia. In a flash, Kailey was flung back to the wall, held down by magic. "What…?!" stammered Cia, as she looked behind her. We saw a middle aged man, with orange-redish hair, his skin like dark chocolate, with an evil aura surrounding him. "Good work Cia, my spirit is now free. You've been my most trusted puppet yet…" said the man. "Is this, the demon king Ganondorf?" I asked. "I-I am no one's puppet!" shouted Cia. "No matter, I shall gather my final fragment myself. Now, hand me the Triforce!" said Ganondorf, using his magic to flung Cia against the wall. Cia struggled to keep hold of the triforce of power, along with the other pieces. "I will conquer Hyrule in darkness!" shouted Ganondorf. "Rrr…! The Triforce…, shall be mine!" shouted Cia, as she broke free of Ganondorf's trap, sending the triforce of wisdom, and courage to their owners. A magic circle appeared underneath Ganondorf's feet. "No! You couldn't have-!" shouted Ganondorf until Cia cut in. "Courage and Wisdom have returned to their owners." said Cia. "NOOOOO!" shouted Ganondorf as the magic circle swallowed him. Cia laughed, and then spoke. "The Triforce shall be mine, and mine alone! As will the 'hero'..." said Cia. Cia turned towards me, and spoke. "Emerald, take care of the girl for me. We set out to the Temple of Souls. I want her in good condition for the ritual." said Cia.

Intermission

Kailey: Hmm…, I still wonder what Emerald's planning for me…

Impa: I agree. I also wonder what's going to happen to Ganondorf…

Volga: He'll be back.

Validar: Darn you, Volga! This is the last straw! DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR THE READERS!

Robin: Shut up, Validar…

Kailey: I hope no one's worry about me…

Henry: Anyway, onto the next chapter!

Robin: It's good to have you back Henry.

Chapter 54

"The Temple Of Souls."

Lana's POV

After we all helped Robin defeat Volga, I led the others to where Cia was at. I stopped running, knowing that something was wrong. Corrin noticed me in concentration, and spoke. "Lana, everything alright?" asked Corrin. I looked outside. I noticed a huge temple-like mansion, covered with vines, as the temple radiated an evil aura. "No… Cia, don't tell me you're-?!" I stammered. I turned towards everyone. "You guys, right now we're in a dangerous place, the Temple of Souls…!" I said. "Alright, Henry you think you could stall Wizzro and the others until we get Kailey?" asked Robin. "Sure thing! Meet you guys back soon!" said Henry, as he disappeared. "Golden, you think you could deal with Emerald for us?" asked Impa. "No I can't. I need to recover a bit." Golden said, tired. "We need someone to take care of Emerald…!" said Zelda. "I'll go." said Rebecca. "Mom, no. He's too powerful!" Robin said. Rebecca went up to Robin, and put her hand on Robin's cheek. "I escaped from Plegia. I can handle him. Besides, I want to save my daughter." said Rebecca. Robin gave his mother a hug. "Alright, but be safe…" said Robin. Rebecca nodded, then used her magic to teleport to where Emerald was at. "Alright, let's get going. We have to stop Cia." I said.

Emerald's POV

I watched the girl like Cia ordered. "(Wait, Cia said the girl had to be in good condition…)" I thought. "(Sigh…), Shadow Heal." I said. Instantly, Kailey was healed. "(Perhaps Cia would like to finally meet her…? She has been wondering if the girl was awake…)" I thought. "Whatever, she'll meet the girl when she has the time. "(Meanwhile, I wonder when someone will come for the girl.)" I said. Instantly, someone appeared. The woman resembled Robin, but also like Kailey. The woman drew her sword, and spoke. "So, you have my daughter…! Release her at once!" shouted the woman. "(What…? Wait… according to Golden's memories she's Kailey and Robin's mother, Rebecca.) Sorry excuse me but, do you think I'll hand her over to you?" I said. "You will. And if you didn't know, I was the Queen of Plegia. And you will obey me, one way or the other…!" said Rebecca. "(What…? Maybe I don't need Kailey at all if I can get her soul.) How about a deal?" I said grinning. "What kind of deal…?" asked Rebecca. "Your soul, for the freedom of Kaliey." I said. "Never… Robin would be devastated if I did that." said Rebecca. "Well then you are at a impasse. There's no way you could defeat me and if you try I'll just kill you anyway and take your soul." I said. I knew that there's no way that she could refuse my offer, my grin got bigger. "Fine… I'll do it. Under one condition. Let me say goodbye to Kailey…" said Rebecca. "Sure whatever. Shadow Awaken." I said. I noticed Kailey as she started to wake up. I went over to her. "Ngh… I-I thought you said that you wouldn't help me…" Kailey stammered. "Well congrats you're getting out of here because someone paid your bail." I said, looking at Rebecca. Kailey sat up. "Wait… Emerald, what are you saying…? I…! Agh…!" stammered Kailey, holding her head in pain. "Kailey, are you okay…?! It's the headaches… Curse that twisted husband of mine…! I'm so sorry… Here, let me help." Rebecca said, as she healed Kailey. "T-Thanks… But still, Emerald what did you mean…?" asked Kailey. "Don't ask me, ask your mother." I said. "Mom…, what's going on…?" asked Kailey. "Kailey…, I'm saving you. But, I may not be able to see you again…" Rebecca said. "W-What…? But, that would mean… No, mother I can't let you do this…!" shouted Kailey. "I'm sorry. But, you can't change my mind." said Rebecca. "No, you can't do this! I…!" stammered Kailey, until Rebecca cut in. Rebecca used her magic, and put Kailey asleep once more. "I love you Kailey, just rest…" said Rebecca. "Well that was fun anyway let me teleport her to everyone. Shadow Teleport." I said. Kailey then disappeared. "(Sigh…), alright I'm ready… Do what you must." said Rebecca. "MOTHER, STOP!" shouted a voice in the distance. "Robin…?!" stammered Rebecca, as we noticed Robin appear in front of his mother. "If you need a soul Emerald, then have mine…!" shouted Robin. "Sorry kid, a deal's a deal. Now if you don't move, it's going to become a two for one deal." I said, ready to attack. "Before you do that, I need answers." said Rebecca. "Mom, you don't-!" said Robin until Rebecca cut in. "I have questions! Please, just answer them! I'll let you have my soul if you do…" said Rebecca. "Quickly, I'm growing impatient." I said thinking about killing them both right now. "I know you know my daughter, you even helped her to try and escape…! Where did you know her…?!" asked Rebecca. "In mine and Golden's youth, we found her collapsed on the ground. We both took her in." I explained. Robin was shocked. "So she was safe after all these years…" said Robin. "Yet you still captured her…, even when you knew her?!" shouted Rebecca. "She keeps insisting that I have a soft spot." I said. Rebecca smiled. "Robin,... I'm sorry but, this is my fight." said Rebecca, going to teleport Robin. "Mom, no you can't leave us…! Not again! We can't lose you…!" shouted Robin. "I'm sorry… Also, let Chrom know that I'm proud of him, for keeping Kailey safe. And,... tell Kailey and the others that I said goodbye. This is farewell… Goodbye my son…" said Rebecca. "MOTHER NO! DON'T DO THIS!!!" shouted Robin. But Robin was too late, he disappeared. "(Sigh…), you may proceed Emerald… And, I thank you for taking care of my daughter…" said Rebecca, preparing herself. "You're welcome, I guess... Shadow Spikes." I said. Instantly, Rebecca collapsed. As I retrieved her soul. I looked to Rebecca, and spoke. "And so you know, I don't have a soft spot. I would have happily killed Kailey." I said, as put the soul in a necklace I had.

Intermission 

Kailey: ...No… NO!!! I can't bear to watch another character die…!!!

Emerald: And my plan is going better than I expected.

Robin: Wait…, I thought you needed Kailey, Emerald… Right?

Emerald: Yeah but any soul from your family line would have been fine.

Validar: Are you SURE you don't need Kailey…?

Emerald: You know, your soul could be mine if you don't keep your mouth shut.

Validar: I'm just saying!

Kailey: *Shivers* A-Alright… You don't need me, r-right Emerald…?

Emerald: Well, extra souls would be appreciated... Why? Are you offering…?

Kailey: N-No, I'm not! (Except…, maybe one of the authors is…) Ah, pretend you didn't hear that…!

Emerald: Whatever, next chapter.

Chapter 55

"Remembering Rebecca… And, Kailey finds out her past."

Kailey's POV

I woke with a start. "Mother!" I shouted, as I bolted up in my bed. "(Wait…, my bed? Was I…, home?)" I thought to myself. "It's alright Kailey, you're safe…" said Lana. I noticed the others wondering if I was okay. I then realized something. "Where's Robin…?" I asked. "It's probably best if you let him be for a while…" said Reta. "Wait, what about mother?! Is she alright?!" I shouted. Chrom looked at me, and spoke. "Kailey…, your mother she… She's gone." said Chrom. I was stunned. "No… No, no, please tell me this isn't real…!" I stammered, about to cry. I looked towards Golden in sadness. "I-Is she really…..?!" I asked, my voice stammering. "Kailey…" said Corrin, his voice faltering. "NO! I refuse to believe it!" I shouted, getting my tome. I began to teleport myself to where Mother was last. "Dispell." Golden said. I gave Golden an angry look. "Fine… Just tell me…, tell me she isn't dead…!" I cried. "Wish I could." Golden said. I continued crying. I then ran out of my room, trying to find Robin. I noticed that Golden and Chrom were following me. "Just, leave me alone!" I shouted. "Sorry but, Robin needs to be alone." Golden said. I stopped in my tracks, then I noticed Robin as he walked up to us. Robin's face was red from crying, his expression was filled with sadness and anger. "Robin, how are you doing…?" asked Chrom in concern. I stopped Robin in his tracks. "Robin…, I'm-!" I stammered until Robin cut me off. "Leave me alone, and get out of my way." Robin said, his tone harsh. "Robin no, I-I didn't want Mother to-!" I said, until Robin stopped me once more. "I said get out of my way!" shouted Robin. Robin pushed me, making me fall to the ground. "This is all your fault…, mother would've been alive if it weren't for you…!" said Robin. "Robin enough, knock it off! Also, where do you think you're going?" Golden asked. "Where does it look like I'm going?! I'm going to the library! How about you quit sticking your nose in other people's business?!" shouted Robin, as he stormed off. I was speechless, shocked. For the first time in my life, Robin blamed me. I let out a sob. "Maybe he's right…" I stammered, wiping my tears. "You know what? Just don't let anything Robin says get to you. He's blowing off steam. I'm going to the library after him." Golden said, starting to walk off. Chrom helped me up. "I'm sorry about your mother… There is no way that Robin should've acted like that to you. Listen, just give him time to cool off. He needs it." said Chrom. I nodded. "Alright… But, there's another thing bothering me… It's about Emerald. I need to talk to Golden, something tells me that he's hiding secrets about my past…" I said. "Alright then. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" asked Chrom. I kissed Chrom on the cheek. "Okay. I'll be right back." I said. I then went to the library, noticing Golden and Robin. Robin was in a corner of the library, his face covered up by the cover of the book that he was reading about Hyrule. I noticed Golden, went up to him, and spoke. "Golden, we need to talk." I said.

Golden's POV

"What do you want, Kailey?" I said. "I need to ask about my past. Something in my gut is telling me, that you've been keeping secrets… And, I barely know anything about my past life… I need answers." Kailey explained. "Any reason you expect that?" I asked. "When I was captured, Emerald was ordered to watch over me. Making sure that I was okay. Whenever I think of Emerald, I feel like… I knew him, and he knows me. Now I ask once again, are you hiding something from me?" asked Kailey. "I'm going." I said. Kailey stopped me in my tracks. "Please, just answer. I need to know…" said Kailey, in desperation. "Fine. We do know each other from our youth, but other than that I don't know." I said. "Alright but, I still need to have a visual…" said Kailey. Kailey thought of something. "Golden, Let's link our powers. Maybe we could see our past by using our mind. We can use your sleep powder." Kailey said. "No I really don't care about my past, so no." I said, jumping over Kailey to get to the exit. "Golden wait! Then, at least let me do it. I don't want to go on, not knowing my past…" said Kailey, as she grabbed my arm. "Why do you want to know? If I were you I wouldn't be going into that stuff." I said. "Because, if my past is good or bad I'd still want to know. It's part of who I am." replied Kailey. "I really don't know much of my past and I want to keep it that way." I said "That's fine. But, I need you to help me. Let me remember my youth, please…" said Kailey. "You really don't get linking do you? Whatever you see I see." I said. "Then don't link yourself to what I see… But please, I'm begging you, help me…" said Kailey. "You're still not getting it. If we mind link, I will be forced to see it, and I do not want to see it." I said. Kailey used her magic on me. "There, now you won't be able to see anything that I see. Trust my magic, it'll help you." said Kailey. "(I wonder if I should tell her I can't be affected by any type of magic...) Fine, whatever." I said. "Alright, do you have the sleep powder ready?" asked Kailey. I nodded. I then blew some of the sleep powder in Kailey's face. I caught Kailey before she collapsed. "(Sigh…), I hope you know what you're doing…" I said. I layed Kailey down on the floor, wondering if she was going to be okay about her past.

Intermission

Chrom: Wait, you're finding out about your past life, Kailey?

Kailey: Yep, I am.

Corrin: I wonder how Emerald feels about this…

Impa: What do you think, Emerald?

Emerald: I don't care I'm planning right now.

Kailey: You better not plan to do anything with me, Emerald.

Emerald: Right now you're useless to me.

Kailey: You think I'm useless…?! Grrr… *Grabs tome*

Emerald: If i were to fight you, you would die.

Corrin: Anyway, next chapter!

Chapter 56

"Revealing my past."

Timeskip (Dream): Kailey's POV

"Uh hey, you okay?" young Emerald asked. I noticed my younger self, laying down in a bed as I opened my eyes. "Y-Yes… I think so…" my younger self stammered. I noticed two boys as they stood by both sides of the bed. "(Emerald and Golden…)" I thought. My younger self then began to get a headache. "Agh…! M-My head…..!" My young self stammered, holding her head in pain. Emerald and Golden eyed a purple mark on my right hand. Emerald's eyes went wide, like he recognized the mark. "What makes you a target by Grima and his followers?" young Emerald asked. My younger self then held her hand in pain. "I-I don't know….! W-Who's Grima…?!" My younger self stammered in pain. "Grima is a dragon who wants to destroy the world." Young Emerald said. "I-I'm sorry… I-I can't remember anything… Ngh…, gaaaah!" I stammered in pain, trying not to collapse. My younger self looked at Emerald and Golden in desperation. "P-Please, h-help me…!" I stammered. "Sorry there's nothing we can do." Both young Golden and Emerald said. I struggled to stand, the pain in my hand making me hurt everywhere in my body. I fell to the floor, starting to cry. "P-Please… find someone... to heal me…! I'm begging you…! I-It hurts……!" I cried, my voice shaky. "I'm sorry but we have nothing to help you." Young Golden said. "P-Please…, y-you have to... have a friend... or someone... who can help…!" I said, screaming as loud as I could. "Sorry it's just me and Emerald." Young Golden said. Tears began streaming down my face. I looked to Emerald and Golden, feeling excruciating pain like nothing I've ever felt before. "P-Please… (Sob) I-I don't want... to feel... this pain anymore… (Sob) C-Can you… w-watch over me…?" I stammered, my conciseness about to fade. "Can't make any promises but we will try." Young Golden said, while Emerald was outside due to my screaming. I struggled to hold Golden's hand. "P-Please… J-Just don't… leave me… I'm begging you both… ...Please…..?" I stammered, my eyes about to close. I still held Golden's hand tightly. I was scared, I was always alone whenever this happened to me… And, I needed comfort. I noticed Emerald as he knelt down next to me, as Golden did the same. "Sure." Both young Golden and Emerald said. I was relieved, finally for the first time in my life I wasn't alone. Emerald picked me up, and put me back in the bed. I looked at Emerald and Golden once more, my vision getting blurry. "T-Thank you… C-Can I… stay with... you both…?" I asked, as I began to hold Emerald's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. "Sure." Young Golden said, looking at Emerald. Emerald looked at me and spoke. "Don't worry, it's fine." said Young Emerald. My vision then faded to black. My dream changed, as I saw Emerald and Golden, both watching over my young self. They began to talk about me, although I wasn't sure what. I focused my mind, so I could hear them talking. "I can't believe that you took some girl in Golden." Emerald said. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do." Golden said. "We could've took her to Ylisse or somewhere else but we can't keep her here. We have no room." Emerald said. "I'm sorry." Golden said. "I'll be back." Emerald said, as he went outside. My dream shifted. I noticed Emerald as he came back inside the house, carrying something in his hand. It almost looked like a invitation of some sort. "I don't know why but, some dude just handed me this and I don't know what to do." Emerald said, handing the invite to Golden. I noticed that the invitation had a mark on the front of the paper. And, it was a mark that I recognized. It was the brand of the exalt, the brand of the kingdom of Ylisse. I quickly read it as it said, "(People of Ylisse, the palace of Ylisse is donating to heal and help our people. The Exalt Emmeryn, Prince Chrom, And Princess Lissa will be healing and helping people in need. As you know, the war of Ylisse and Plegia was a deadly cost, Exalt Emmeryn is changing the way of the kingdom, by helping others. Please come and attend. - The Halidom Of Ylisse.)" I read. Golden looked at Kailey, who was still unconscious. "We should go for Kailey." Golden said. "You can go I have other business to attend to." Emerald said. "Oh okay then." Golden said. My dream shifted, as I saw Golden, carrying my young self as he walked up to the Exalt Emmeryn. I then noticed Chrom, he was about 8 years old by the look of it. Lissa looked about 5 years old, but she did look adorable as a child. Emmeryn looked at Golden, and spoke. "Welcome to the Halidom Of Ylisse… Is there anything we can do for you?" Emmeryn asked. Emmeryn's voice was calm, soft, and kind, like she was an angel sent by the goddess Naga. "Well, this girl needs help." Golden said. Emmeryn looked at my young self, still unconscious. "The poor thing… What happened to her…?" asked Emmeryn, gesturing Chrom to come over with her staff. "That's the problem, we don't know…" Golden said. "I see… Does she have a family, a home?" asked Emmeryn, as she healed my young self. "No, we found her collapsed on the grounds in the plains." Golden said. "Tell me, when she awoke, did she say anything?" asked Emmeryn. My younger self then began to speak in her sleep. "...N-Next battle… I'll….." my young self stammered. "Well no, she just collapsed again." Golden said, not even paying attention to what Kailey said. "I see… If you want, I can let you have a home in Ferox, I'll even send an escort to help you on your travels. But, just now the girl she, stammered something…" said Emmeryn, looking at my young self. I began to talk in my sleep once more. "...Huh…? C-Chrom….., n-no…..! Y-You… can't… die…..! N-Not…, now…….!" I stammered. My younger self, woke with a start. "NOOOOO!!!" My young self, screamed in horror. I started shivering from my nightmare, I then looked at Golden, as I hugged him, crying so bad out of fear. "I-I k-killed…….!" I cried, my voice wavering. Golden then hugged me back. "A-A shadow… it said… '(I will kill you, Kailey…, I will kill you, Kailey…!)' I-It wants to kill me…….!" My younger self stammered, crying and scared out of my mind. Young Chrom went up to me, and hugged me. "H-Hey, it's okay… It was just a dream…" young Chrom said. Emmeryn looked at Golden and spoke. "And, if you don't have any healing staffs, the palace will provide you with them." said Emmeryn. My dream then shifted, as Golden, Emerald, and I were in our new home in Ferox. My young self awoke screaming. "AHHHHH!!!" My young self screamed. Emerald and Golden came up to both sides of my bed, in worry. I held Emerald's hand tightly, as I was scared to death. "I-It was back…! I-It wants to kill me……! I-It made me kill that man…….!" I stammered, crying and frightened. Emerald looked at me, and spoke. "Hey calm down, it was just a dream." Emerald said. I struggled to calm down. "T-That man, C-Chrom I-I……!" I stammered, still trying to calm down. Golden then spoke. "Wait, Chrom? You mean the Prince of Ylisse?" asked Golden. "Y-Yes…, that shadow… i-it made me kill him…!" I cried, still extremely scared. My younger self then began to have another headache once more. I looked at Emerald and Golden, hoping that they had anything to heal me with. "Once again we have nothing." Emerald said. "That's not true I have some healing potions here." Golden said handing me the bottle. I was in too much pain to care if the potion was tested or not, I quickly took a sip of it. Instantly, my headache stopped. "Phew…, thank goodness…" I said. I still worried about that nightmare… "T-This nightmare…, it feels real…" I stammered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Well it's not real. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed." Emerald said, walking out of the room. I looked at Golden and spoke. "I-I'm worried if that nightmare is… Umm…, I can't really explain it but…" I said, losing my train of thought. "It doesn't matter now, get some sleep." Golden said. I nodded, and layed back down in my bed. "(Chrom… Why do I have the feeling that I know that man…?)" I whispered to myself. In the morning, I went downstairs to see Emerald and Golden. "H-Hi guys…, umm… This may sound crazy but, that person in my dream Chrom, how come I'm getting a feeling that I know him…?" I asked. "What do we look like, an oracle?" Emerald asked. "S-Sorry, it's just that's what's been on my mind lately…" I said, getting my tactician robe on. "It's fine. Oh hey, me and Emerald are going sparring. Want to come?" Golden invited. I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm going to practice my magic." I said. "Alright fine, but if you change your mind we will be in the backyard." Golden said. After awhile, I got a little more progress on my magic. Only, I could use thunder and healing spells at the time. I began to go outside. I still wondered why I had this mark on my hand… I couldn't help but feel a bad vibe whenever I saw it. I then noticed a boy in the distance. His hair was white, as he wore the same clothing that I wore, it looked like he was injured. I went over to him, grabbing my tome. "Hey, are you okay…? H-Here, let me help." I said, beginning to heal the injured boy. The boy looked at me, and spoke. "R-Run…" the boy stammered. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, I'll have you healed up in-!" I said until the boy cut me off. "No…, y-you don't understand…! R-Run…!" stammered the boy. Suddenly, the boy disappeared into thin air. "Huh?! No, w-where'd you go…?!" I shouted in worry. Just then, I was struck by magic. It wasn't like mine, it was completely different. I then began to get dizzy, my vision began to blur. I noticed a man as he appeared, just like the boy did. His skin was gray, his eyes blood red, his face looked a little too triangle shaped, his clothes like a mage, only his clothes resembled my tactation robe. I collapsed to ground, my eyes getting heavy. As I looked at the man, I managed to say, "W-Who…, are you…..?" I stammered. My vision then faded to black. My dream changed, as I saw Golden and Emerald noticing the front door of the house was wide open. Golden looked at Emerald, and spoke. "Umm… Where's Kailey?" Golden asked. "Who cares? If she left, she left. Let her go." Emerald said coldly. "But what if she's been kidnapped?" Golden said grabbing his dagger belt. "Come on Emerald, let's go." Golden said gesturing Emerald to come with him. "Umm… you're forgetting someone." Emerald said, a tiny much younger Raven was perched on Emerald's arm. "Oh sorry, (hoo hoo.)" Golden said. Then Raven, came to Golden and turned into a sword. After awhile, Golden and Emerald approached a gang of thugs. They were members of the Grimleal, their leader with them. "Now, take her back to the palace. I want to see the look on my son's face when we perform the rite on her…" said Validar. "Hey ugly, you have something of ours!" Emerald yelled at Validar. Validar noticed Emerald and Golden. "Hehheh…, now who do we have here? All I see is a bunch of children, who are going to perish!" said Validar, getting his magic ready. Emerald recognized the Grimleal leader instantly. "Oh, I don't think I'm the one who's going to perish." Emerald said as he dashed at Validar. Validar didn't have time to dodge Emerald's attack, he took the blow. "Gah! Rrr… you little brat! Fine, take the girl for all I care. She doesn't matter now. But, mark my words I will be back!" shouted Validar as he and his entire army disappeared. "Really, the fight is over already, boring." Emerald said picking up Kaliey and walked away. My dream changed. It was about when I was 17 years old, still practicing my magic at Golden and Emerald's house. Emerald went up to me, and spoke. "Kailey, I think it's about time you start actually training with a weapon or learn to defend yourself, so me and Golden don't have to worry about you all the time." Emerald said. "Alright, but my tome is my only weapon." I said. "Well that's the thing, I have some weapons for you to choose from." Emerald said. I looked at all the weapons. I wasn't used to the sword, and I always thought that lance and axe would slow me down… The bow and arrow was really too hard for me to handle. To be honest, if I could continue practicing my magic, I could really fight and defend myself. "I'm sorry but, I think my tome is the best thing for me. Not only that but, ever since I could remember I always felt like I had a reason for my magic." I said. "I was afraid of that." Emerald said. "Also,... I wonder how Prince Chrom is doing…" I said, still concerned. "Let's not worry about that now. (Is it too soon to help her train her magic with my training?)" Emerald said. "Heh, sorry I guess Prince Chrom's been on my mind for a few years now…" I said, trailing off. "Alright Kailey, I'm going to help you with your training. But just so you know, this is going to most brutal training you will experience. Messing up can cause serious damage. Will you accept my training?" Emerald said. "Well, I'm not really sure… But, if it means that I can get better then, I accept." I said. "Good, now your training will start tomorrow early in the morning." Emerald said walking off. I still kept wondering about Prince Chrom… "(What is wrong with me…?)" I thought. I then realized… "Oh gods…, I have a crush on Prince Chrom…!" I said out loud. I then noticed Golden and Emerald as they heard me. "(Oh crap…!)" I thought. Both Golden and Emerald slowly walked away from the door. "U-Um, can you guys come here?" I asked. "Sure." They both said. "H-How much did you both hear…?" I asked. I thought I was blushing. "(Wait, was I blushing…?! Oh man…, this is embarrassing…!)" I thought. "Pretty much just the crush on Prince Chrom." Emerald said honestly. "Heh, it seems pretty stupid doesn't it…? I mean, I don't think I'll really see him again. Not only that but, look at me. I'm not fit for royalty…" I said. "Hey you never know you and him might get together one day." Emerald said. "Wait, y-you believe that…? Heh, well I guess in my nightmare he is pretty cute…" I said, trailing off once again. Golden and Emerald gave me a little smirk. "I-I didn't mean to say that! I-I-!" I stammered, until Golden cut in. "Don't worry about it we all have our crush stage." Golden said. "Yeah, Golden here used to have a crush on…gah." Emerald said as Golden pushed Emerald off the bed. I laughed. Then, something went wrong. I didn't know what happened or what caused it, but my vision went dark, Golden and Emerald coming to my aid. Then, I could hear Emerald and Golden calling my name in worry and fear. My eyes slowly opened, as I felt like I was beaten over and over again. I saw Golden and Emerald looking at me. Golden spoke first. "Kailey can you hear me?" Golden asked. I nodded, my ears kind of ringing. "W….What….. happened……?" I stammered, still feeling extremely dizzy. "It seems that you almost blacked out again." said Emerald. "I-I... d… id…?" I stammered. I then heard a voice in my head. ''(Kailey you have to run, now! You need to get to Ylisstol as quickly as possible, Validar the person who tried to kidnap you is coming back…!)'' the voice said. I then noticed a boy, it was the same boy who disappeared before my eyes years ago, only he was a bit older, he was about 18 years old. ''You need to get to Ylisstol you'll be safe there. Also, you won't remember me but I'm Robin. I was that boy that was injured who was telling you to run.'' said Robin. Robin then disappeared again. ''I-I have to get to Ylisstol…! T-That man, Validar he's coming back…..!'' I stammered, struggling to sit up on my bed. I grabbed my tome, beginning to cast a teleportation spell. Golden stopped me, and then spoke. "And where do you think you're going?" Golden said. "You heard me, I have to go to Ylisstol…!" I said. "Who knows if the guy is right?" Golden said. "Because I trust him. He tried to warn me about Validar when I was six…, but I didn't listen…" I said. "(Sigh.), fine go." Golden said. I began to soft cry, as I gave Golden and Emerald each a hug. "I hope we'll see each other again soon… But, for now this is goodbye." I said. "Bye kiddo." Emerald said. My dream changed, as I was running towards the palace of Ylisse. I then noticed Validar as he appeared in front of me. Validar then hit me with his magic, wounding me. I struggled to stand. "Rrr… G-Get out of my way…!" I shouted, blasting Validar with my magic. Apparently I wounded Validar so hard, that he retreated. I kept running, still pretty wounded from Validar's magic. I then collapsed to the ground, as I was so close to Ylisstol. "(Rgh…. darn, not now…! Not when I'm so close…!)" I thought. I then blacked out. My dream fast forwarded, as I began to hear people talking. "Chrom, we have to do something!" said a voice. "(Lissa? Wait,... heh I remember this.)" I thought to myself. I could never forget this moment, it was when Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and I first met. Then, I began to wake up.

Intermission 

Kailey: Okay, now that was a long chapter…!

Emerald: I do enjoy those memories.

Kailey: Huh, and I thought you didn't care Emerald…

Emerald: Well after you left, me and Golden had our first dual and our fates were sealed.

Chrom: So then you both met before… Huh.

Robin: You don't really seem surprised Chrom.

Chrom: N-No I do it's just, different is all.

Golden: Well anyway next chapter.

Chapter 57

"Kailey's curse. And, preparing to defeat Kailey."

Golden's POV

Kailey woke with a start, struggling to sit up. "(Huff, huff,...), y-you and Emerald… Y-You both took me in…?" stammered Kailey. "Yep that we did." I said. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left… Validar attacked me and… After that, it was a blank. I forgot about you guys…, he gave me amnesia again I-!" Kailey stammered until I cut in. "Hey, you turned out fine." I said reassuring Kailey. "I know… But, If I hadn't left… Emerald could've been good…" stammered Kailey. "Actually Emerald, would have still turned out evil." I said. "(Sigh…), I should at least see him, now that I know my past…" Kailey said. "Now that's not going to happen." I said. "Please, let me do it… I can take care of myself sometimes. Besides, I'll let Shigure go with me." said Kailey. "Still not going to happen." I said. "No Golden, I need to do this. I'm sorry but, you can't try and stop me." said Kailey, holding onto her tome. "Sorry Kailey, this is for your own good." I said mixing my sleeping powder with a couple daggers. Kailey quickly began to make a barrier, to try and block my sleep powder. "Please Golden, don't do this to me…! I have to at least let Emerald know that I remember…!" said Kailey. "Kailey why can't you learn, not everyone wants to know that you remember they do or don't care for that matter." I said breaking though Kailey's barrier. Kailey began to sing her song, as power came through her pendant. "That won't work I made a potion that can block your song magic." I said. After Kailey sang, she almost collapsed. "Ngh… Darn it, why now…?!" stammered Kailey. "Alright Kailey, let's get you back to your room so you can recover." I said. Kailey struggled to stand. "N-No, I'm fine… J-Just let me… go see Emerald…! A-Agh…!" stammered Kailey, as she noticed a purple-like magic on her arm. "Umm, what's going on with your arm?" I asked. "(Huff, huff…), I-It's n-nothing…" stammered Kailey. "That doesn't look like nothing." I said. "A-Arrrrgh….!" Kailey stammered in pain. "What's going on?!" I asked starting to panic. "Rgh… J-Just, don't… look at me… P-Please… (Huff, huff…)" stammered Kailey, about to collapse. "(What to do?)" I thought. "Kailey…?! What's-?! Oh no…" said Shigure, as he came up to us. "What's happening?" I asked. Shigure looked at Kailey. Kailey looked like she was extremely sick. "No…, it can't be the curse…" stammered Shigure. "What curse?" I asked. "The curse of Anonkos… No, but it can't be both curses… Not at the same time…!" said Shigure. "Is there a way to treat it?" I asked. "Alas, it is impossible… Unless the pain that Kailey is experiencing subsides then…" said Shigure, noticing Kailey. "Agh… (Huff, huff…), Thank goodness… I-It's gone…" stammered Kailey, trying to sit up. "You okay Kailey?" I asked. "I-I am now… B-But, I think I need… some rest…" stammered Kailey, starting to collapse. Shigure caught Kailey. "Easy, the curse took quite a toll on you…" said Shigure. Kailey nodded. "Y-Yeah, it did…" said Kailey as she looked at me. "Golden, d-do you think you could carry me to my room please…? I-I don't think I can stand…" asked Kailey. "Fine." I said picking Kailey up. "T-Thanks… To be honest, I am feeling a little lightheaded…" said Kailey. "It's no problem." I said. "Kailey, you need to learn to control your powers. One day, your powers may drain you completely…" Shigure said. Kailey nodded. "A-Alright… I'm sorry Shigure." said Kailey. I then got Kailey to her room. "Hey Golden, can you possibly stay here with me for a little while? I mean, like we did when we were young?" asked Kailey. "Fine." Golden said grabbing a chair. "Also…, you don't seem very happy like you did when you took me in… Is something bothering you…?" asked Kailey, noticing a picture on her nightstand of when she and Chrom got married. "A lot has happened while you were gone, it's mostly about how we are going to beat Emerald." I said. "I see… Although now that I think about it…, I wonder what it would've been like if Validar had been a good father…" said Kailey. "Probably way different." I said. "Yeah… It would've been… Did you want to recover along with me? To be honest, I can't really sleep…" asked Kailey. "Well I'm going to bed bye." I said. "W-Wait, please…?! I-I really can't sleep…" asked Kailey, grabbing my arm. "Do you need some sleep powder?" I asked. Kailey nodded. "A-And,... m-maybe a hug as well…?" asked Kailey. I gave Kailey a hug, and blew some sleep powder in her face. "W-Wait…, no…! Emerald, h-he's here…..!" stammered Kailey, falling asleep. All of a sudden, Emerald appeared as he teleported Kailey in his arms. Kailey looked at Emerald, and spoke. "E-Emerald…, please don't… do this… I-I remember when you took me in…" stammered Kailey, about to close her eyes. Then, Emerald and Kailey disappeared.

Timeskip: (Present) Temple Of Souls

Emerald's POV

I layed Kailey down in a nearby bed, making sure that she was trapped. "Emerald…, please I'm begging you… Don't hurt me…" said Kailey, about to lose consciousness. "I won't anymore. Not without mistress Cia's permission." I said. ''Thank the gods… Also, I needed to tell you… I remember when you and Golden took me in. And…, I shouldn't have left… I'm sorry.'' stammered Kailey. "You think I care about that?" I said starting to snicker. "Well, yeah… I mean, I was gone for so long, and ended up getting amnesia again by Validar… I-I thought that you would care…" said Kailey, about to cry. "Though without you leaving, I think my fate would have took a little longer to show itself." I said. "So then, that's it…?! You never cared about if I was okay, or what would happen to me…?!" said Kailey, tears falling down her face. "Well when you put it like that, then yes." I said. Kailey tried to punch me, though her aim was off. "You're such a jerk…!" said Kailey. "Thanks for the compliment." I said with a mocking smile. "Now I see why I left… Why Robin told me to leave, it was because of you…" stammered Kailey. "You should have listened to first time he told you to run." I said. I was shocked. "H-How did you know about that day…?!" asked Kailey. "My Shadow Orb." I said. Kailey grabbed her tome, and began to cast a teleportation spell. "That's it, I'm getting out of here…!" shouted Kailey. "Shadow Trap." I said, trapping Kailey in shadows. "(Sigh…), you're really doing this again…?" said Kailey, a little annoyed. "Well the mistress was a bit annoyed when she realized that you were gone and sent me to fetch you." I said. "Emerald, I need to speak with you. Without the girl listening…" said Cia as she walked into the room. "Certainly mistress, if you will excuse me I need to chat, bye." I said, walking out of the room. "I need you to do a special favor for me… No matter what the girl says. I need you to kill Kailey, that's an order. Or, if your 'past life' with her stands in the way… I'll find someone else to do it for me…" said Cia. "Of course mistress." I said with a big grin on my face. I then walked back into the room. "Well hello again." I said still with a grin. "E-Emerald, what did she tell you…..?!" asked Kailey, more worried than usual. "Today is the day that I've been looking forward to." I said my grin getting bigger. Kailey ran over to the other side of the room. "E-Emerald…?! W-Whatever Cia's telling you… I'm begging you, please don't do it…!" stammered Kailey. "Too bad, Shadow Sword." I said, a Shadow Sword appearing in my hand. Kailey looked a little dazed, why was that? "(Gasp…!) Emerald, please don't do this to me…! Please, let me explain…, I-I can't allow my vision to come true…..!" stammered Kailey, with a sob. "Quickly." I said. Kailey explained to me about her vision, of me killing her. "Please Emerald, i-if you have any feeling for me, when we first met, please… Please, don't kill me……!" said Kailey, still crying. "It's a shame that I don't." I said then dashing towards her. "No, please….!" shouted Kailey, as I got my shadow sword ready. "Sorry, Mistress's orders." I said with a smile then stabbing Kailey through the heart. Kailey's eyes went wide, the look of fear on her face. Kailey collapsed, but I caught her. "No……, E-Emerald why……?" stammered Kailey, holding onto her pendant tightly, as she looked at me, tears filling her eyes. "My plan is coming along now." I said to myself. Kailey held my hand tightly, just like she did when we were young. "(Sob), c-can you… p-promise me something… one last time…? Please…?" asked Kailey. "Can't make any promises to keep it." I said. "Don't let me go…, not yet… And, please can you… s-sing my song for me…?" asked Kailey, beginning to show a soft smile. "Sorry I can't sing." I said. "Please, at least try… I-I remember when you sang to me once in our youth… Please……?" asked Kailey once more. "Fine." I said and started singing. As soon as I was done, Kailey started to lose consciousness. "T-Thank you Emerald… Heh, and here I said once if we'd meet again… But, I guess that was foolish of me to say… Emerald, please don't harm my friends… Not even Robin. Or… (sob), or Chrom……" stammered Kailey, tears streaming down her face. I wiped Kailey's tears. "Sorry but that's not a promise I can keep." I said. "Then, don't harm Chrom… Promise me you won't, swear it on our youth….." stammered Kailey, about to close her eyes. "(It's just one person) sure I won't hurt him." I said. "Thank you Emerald… I mean it… And,..." stammered Kailey. Then the craziest thing happened, Kailey kissed me on the cheek, (I suppose it was for Chrom. But, really…?) "Sorry… T-That was for Chrom…… N-Nevermind, forget that I did that, I'm sorry…" stammered Kailey, shutting her eyes. "Okay." I said. "F-Farewell Emerald… Y-You better… keep your… promise……" stammered Kailey. Then, she was gone. "I'll try." I said. I collected Kailey's soul into my necklace. I then teleported Kailey, and myself to her friends.

Intermission 

Robin: It doesn't feel the same with Kailey gone…

Zelda: I agree…

Impa: Emerald will pay for this…!

Validar: Anyway, next chapter.

Robin: Validar stop talking to the readers!!!

Chapter 58

"Kailey's death. And, trapped inside of Emerald's necklace."

Emerald's POV

"Out of respect, I'll let you see your friends." I said to Kailey's limp body. I noticed Golden and the others, as they drew their weapons. "What did you do to her…?!" shouted Robin, pointing his leven sword at me. "You already know what I did." I said, waving Robin's sword away. "You couldn't possibly mean-!" said Shigure, until I cut in. "Yes." I said, dropping Kailey's body to the ground. "...You…, YOU MURDER!!!" shouted Robin, as he grabbed a sword, and came dashing towards me. "Oh please, don't even try." I said dodging Robin's attack. I noticed Chrom as he looked at me, his face filled with rage. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" shouted Chrom, going to attack me. I was about to attack Chrom when I remembered. "(Darn this promise…!)"I thought. "Shadow Teleport." I said. Then I disappeared.

Golden's POV

"I swear…, I'm going to kill him!" shouted Robin. I noticed Chrom as he went over to Kailey, landing on his knees in agony. "(Oh what to say... I can't say anything without making him mad.)" I thought. "Chrom…" said Zelda, with sadness. Link was about to put his hand on Chrom's shoulder, until Chrom pushed Link's hand away. "...Leave me alone…!" said Chrom, his tone filled with anger and sadness. "Hey…." I said, but decided not to continue. "Curse him… CURSE HIM TO THE DEPTHS OF GRIMA'S SOUL AND HIS FOLLOWERS!!!" shouted Chrom, pounding his fist to the ground. "(What would anyone do in this situation…?)" I thought. I noticed Chrom as he pulled out a picture from his bag. It was Chrom and Kailey's wedding picture, which also Kailey had as well. Chrom ripped up the picture in anger and frustration, then threw the scraps of it on the floor. "Darn him…, DARN YOU EMERALD, COME ON OUT!!! COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!!!" shouted Chrom, drawing out Falchion. "Chrom I think I know why Emerald left when you attacked him." I said. "So what if you know?! I don't care right now! Now do me a favor and call Emerald over here, now!" shouted Chrom. "One, you're not the boss of me, Two, he made a promise to Kailey to not harm you." I said. Chrom stood in silence, and then spoke. "That doesn't matter right now… I don't mean to disrespect Kailey, but he has to pay, promise or no promise…" said Chrom. Chrom gripped Falchion tightly. "NOW COME ON OUT, YOU DASTARD! FACE ME LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!!!" shouted Chrom. "Chrom like it or not, Emerald is a man of this word. If he said he won't hurt, you he won't hurt you." I said. "I don't give a darn! One way or another, he will fight me!" shouted Chrom. Robin went up to me, and spoke. "Perhaps…, we should calm him down without words…" said Robin, still feeling bad for Chrom. "Robin, he needs to get it through his skull, that Emerald isn't going to fight him." I said. "It doesn't look like he'll listen…" said Robin as he walked up to Chrom, his tome in his hand. "What do you want, Robin…?!" asked Chrom in anger. "Sorry to do this…" said Robin, using his magic on Chrom which made him fall asleep. Robin helped Chrom up. "Sorry, it had to be done. For his own sake." said Robin. "Whatever." I said. "Now… What about Kailey…? We can't leave her like this… Even though she's…" stammered Shigure, as he picked her up. "I don't know." I said. "I'm sorry everyone… I-If only I'd have been here…" stammered a voice, crying. Azura's spirit appeared, her face a little red from crying. "Hey don't blame yourself." I said. "I'm sorry Robin, I guess I didn't do my best…" said Henry as his spirit appeared. "Why is everyone blaming themselves?" I said. "Because, we could've helped…" said another voice. All of a sudden, Rebecca appeared only she was in her spirit form. "This is my fault to blame… If I could've been a better mother then… Kailey would've been alive…" said Rebecca. "No this is my fault, if I didn't leave her alone earlier I could have stopped Emerald!" I said. Corrin then realized something. "Wait…, if you three are here… Then, what about Kailey…?" asked Corrin. "That's a good point." I said. "It's Emerald…! He's got her soul trapped…!" said Rebecca. "Then, that would mean…! She's alive…?!" asked Robin. "(But wouldn't that mean Rebecca's spirit be trapped in the necklace as well?)" I thought. "Wait… Emerald, show yourself!" shouted Robin. Then, Emerald appeared from Rebecca's spirit. "So, she wasn't real after all…!" said Impa. "First my question, how did I get here?" Emerald asked. "Wait a second…, mother…!" said Robin, knowing Rebecca sent Emerald. "Someone answer me." Emerald said. "Heh, looks like my mother sent you." said Robin. "Um okay." Emerald said unsure of what Robin said. "Now, how about you let my sister go…?" asked Robin, getting his most powerful tome out. "Whatever do you mean?" Emerald asked acting dumb. "Alright enough, we know you have Kailey's soul." said Impa. "That is correct, yes." Emerald said. All of a sudden, Emerald's personality changed. "(Gasp!) R-Robin, guys…! Y-You're all safe…!" said Emerald. "Okay… This is creepy…" said Zelda. "(gasp) You have no idea-! (gasp)" Emerald said. "What's going on with him…?" asked Shigure. "(Gasp) it's a soul invasion, it's when you take another person's soul but the soul refuses to die-! (Gasp)" Emerald said. "E-Everyone, I-I'm okay…! I-It's me, Kailey…! I'm trapped inside of Emerald's-! (Gasp!)" stammered Kailey's soul, until Emerald intervened. "Nope that info is private." Emerald said. "I knew it…! She's still alive!" said Robin, eyeing Emerald's necklace. "It's the necklace! Come on, we have to get it!" said Impa. "Touch this necklace and it's the last thing you will do!" Emerald said, his eyes turning a red color. Emerald then gasped once more, falling to the ground. "Rrr… Guys, get the necklace…! Hurry…!" said Kailey. "Well you heard Kailey, get the necklace!" I said. We all spread out, (except for Chrom of course.)

Kailey's POV

Even though I didn't know what was going on, I saw Emerald standing in front of me, going to attack. "Shadow Blaster." Emerald said. I collapsed to the ground. "Rrr… I-I'm not going to let you win…! Not this time…!" I shouted, somehow trapping Emerald in white light. "W-What the…?! Did I just…?!" I stammered. "I can't let them get that necklace it means too much to me." Emerald said breaking the magic. I noticed Emerald's Green eyes were red. "You've let your heart be consumed by darkness… I'm sorry I have to do this but,..." I said, filling Emerald's heart with light. But the light was just reflecting off of Emerald. "Shadow Blaster, Omega." Emerald said, then a blast hit me in the chest. "Arrrrgh…! (Huff, huff,...) You can't defeat me…, not now…!" I shouted. I then casted the most powerful spell that I thought. "Prepare yourself, for the goddess Naga has judged your existence…! THE BOOK OF NAGA…!" I shouted, casting my spell. Then, Emerald was gone. I panted heavily, hoping that I won. "God Killer Blade." Emerald said slicing through the attack. I noticed Emerald unharmed. "No…" I stammered. That powerful spell completely drained me, just like Shigure had said. My vision blurred, my entire spirit dizzy. I collapsed to the ground, trying not to blackout with what power I had left. Emerald came up to me, and spoke. "You have no idea what power you released from me when you told them to take my necklace. Shadow Sword Omega." Emerald said. "No, it won't end like this… Naga's Light…!" I shouted, impaling Emerald with the goddess's cleansing light. "It's not very effective." Emerald said as the light didn't even hit his chest. Then, Emerald collapsed. "(They got it… They got the necklace…!)" I thought. Then, I blacked out.

Robin's POV

We finally got the necklace, but we didn't know how to open it. "Emerald, open it now…!" said Impa, holding Emerald by his throat. "You don't know what you just doomed yourselves too." Emerald said then his red eyes turned completely black. "Golden, we need to get Emerald to open the necklace…! But, how?!" I shouted. "Umm guys, we should probably run. NOW!" Golden said starting to take off. "But Kailey, we have to-! Ugh… fine!" I shouted, getting my teleportation magic ready. I then teleported everyone to Hyrule. "Golden, why did we leave…?! We could've figured out how to get Kailey out of that necklace!" I shouted. "Emerald was going into rage mode and no one would want to be around him when he goes into rage mode or beast mode." Golden said. "But Kailey she's…, almost gone…! You're saying to retreat when we're this close?!" I asked. "Rage mode would have killed us all in cold blood." Golden said. "We can't lose her… If she dies, then you'll be the one to blame…!" I said, a few tears coming down my face. "I can take the blame." Golden said looking down. "You need to defeat Emerald, we need to save Kailey… I made a promise to her, I don't want her leaving us again…" I said. "I can't fight Emerald in rage mode I died once to him in that mode and I'm not going to go through that again." Golden said. "Then what about Kailey…?! Do you really want her to die on us…?!" I asked in rage. "He can't be stopped in that mode. I'm sorry." Golden said. "Heh… You're no better than Emerald…!" I shouted, pushing Golden away. "Guess your right." Golden said then he teleported away.

Kailey's POV

I awoke slowly, pain everywhere in my soul like body. I noticed Emerald as he looked at me. "You have to stop this… You don't realize how many people you're hurting…" I stammered. "I hope you're happy, I can't even stop myself when I'm enraged." Emerald said. "Then stop your rage on my friends, and focus your rage on me…" I said, trying to stand. "No. I can't redirect it anywhere when I'm in rage mode, not even my soul can stop my actions and if I kill Chrom it will be on your hands." Emerald said patting my head. "You're wrong… My body is not with me anymore… If you to harm anyone, harm me…" I said. "No, but your voice is still with you, and your voice told them to take my necklace and now you caused Armageddon." Emerald said. I blasted Emerald with my magic. "I mean it… Harm me…! Besides you promised not harm my friends…" I stammered. "I promised not to hurt Chrom but my mind isn't with my rage mode the only thing on its mind is to get my necklace back." Emerald said. I blasted Emerald once more. "Fight me…!" I shouted. "No, if I fight it will cause my rage mode to worsen." Emerald said sitting down and taking out a cup of tea. My magic made me collapse. "(Cough…, cough…), I guess you don't care if I die… Huh…..?" I stammered. "I could care less if you die, but right now I need to keep you alive to keep your mistake from ruining my plans. Shadow Heal Omega." Emerald said. My vision began to clear, but I still didn't have enough strength to move. "Agh… E-Emerald, can you… help me…?" I asked, struggling to move over to Emerald. "Fine." Emerald said, helping me up. "T-Thanks… And…, really I am sorry about leaving you and Golden… I didn't want to, but something told me that I had too." I said. "Should have listened to your brain, not your heart." Emerald said. ''I didn't have a choice Emerald, I always listen to my heart. No matter how bad the cost is...'' I said. I then sat down, realizing my pendant wasn't around my neck. "(Sigh…), I wish Azura was here…" I said. Now that I thought about it, I wondered where mother was… "Emerald, where do you think my mother is…?" I asked, as Emerald handed me a cup of tea. "Do not worry Princess of Ylisse… Your mother is here…" said a loud, yet kind voice. A woman appeared, glowing in a light green aura, who reminded me of a manakete. "Wait, N-Naga…?! The divine dragon goddess...?!" I asked. I tried to bow, although I really couldn't because of my strength. I looked over to Emerald. "Emerald, show some respect for the divine dragon…!" I said, gesturing Emerald to bow. "Ugh… Enough of this, 'O mighty goddess…'!" a voice said. Then, Grima in Robin's doppelganger form appeared. "Grima…! What are you doing here?!" I shouted. "Oh please, you think that your brother killed me…? He forgot that you and I also have the same heart as well…" said Grima, a little annoyed. "Do not worry, he cannot harm anyone. Right Grima…?" asked Naga. "Oh, shut your divine mouth! I don't care what you say…!" shouted Grima. "Not to interrupt your delightful conversation, but why are you here?" Emerald said sarcastically. "Because, we need to stop your rampage. Have you no shame in destroying the Halidom Of Ylisse…?" asked Naga. "First of all, the only way to stop it is to give it what it wants. Second, absolutely no remorse." Emerald said. "Forgive me, but I cannot allow you to continue the path you believe… You will be punished. You have been warned, Emerald." said Naga, crossing her arms. "Forgive me 'Goddess', but I can't die it's a blessing and a curse." Emerald said coldly. "I did not say you would die. But, for your actions you must learn your place." said Naga, using her powers to chain Emerald with unbreakable chains. "Oh no... What am I going to do?" Emerald said, passing through the chains. "Rrr… Darn you, Emerald…!" I said, slapping his face. "I'm trying really hard not to kill your soul right now, and you're not helping." Emerald said almost slapping me back, but resisting at the last second. I gave Emerald a grim look. "You need to let me go, now…!" I shouted. "You know. without my necklace I can't do anything darling." Emerald said patting my head. I pushed his hand away. "Don't call me that, ever again…!" I said. "Is that a threat I hear?" Emerald said, with a threatening snarl. I gave Emerald a chuckle. "Heh, yeah. It is…!" I shouted, noticing Naga and Grima were gone. "You know when I get my necklace back. I'm going to give back your soul just to rip it out of you again." Emerald said with a almost scary smile. I stood up, and looked at Emerald with a smirk. "You won't, because Golden and the others will protect me." I said. "Well I could just kill your soul after I get my necklace. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Emerald said then pulled out his picture. I sat next to Emerald, (Even though I didn't want too..) "So, that girl… Who is she?" I asked. "None of your, business." Emerald said. "Fine, if you going to be like that…" I said, pulling out my picture of my wedding with Chrom. Emerald, (considering he turned me down to ask), noticed my picture in concern. "Oh he actually proposed." Emerald said. I rolled my eyes at Emerald. "We already got married a week ago…" I said, showing Emerald my wedding ring. "So that's why he was more angry than I expected." Emerald said, smiling to himself. "Well of course he would be… If you loved someone and then they died before you could say anything, what would you feel…?!" I asked. "I'd do what I'm doing right now." Emerald said gripping the picture. "H-Hey…!" I said, trying to get my picture back. "Heh… Sorry." Emerald said, handing back the picture. I started to soft cry, missing my friends, and most of all, Chrom. "You don't realize how I feel… You took me away from this world, and for what…?! My stupid soul…! You… don't… know how… I feel…!" I cried. Something was wrong, my vision began to blur again. "(Gasp…), No…! E-Emerald, m-my hand…, its…!" I stammered. I noticed my hand as it was starting to turn to dust. "I don't know what to do. Shadow Heal Omega." Emerald said. I was healed, but it didn't stop my hand from slowly turning to dust. "...Heh…, this is it… This is the end…" I said, feeling like I was losing my mind. "Guess it is." Emerald said. "(Wait, what am I saying?! I can't give up like that…!)" I thought. "Emerald, can you do anything to help…?! Please…!" I stammered, about to collapse. "Sorry I got nothing." Emerald said. "Don't give me that…, I know you have something… So don't even say that like you did when we were young, ever again…!" I said. "Sorry darling but I don't have a Shadow Art to help you and even if I did, I don't know if I want to help you." Emerald said. I tried to feel my forehead, and apparently, I had a fever. "Great… Just what I need…" I said, slowly laying down. My ears began to ring, my mind wanting to sleep and never wake up. "It was great to have someone to talk too. From time to time." Emerald said taking out a cup of tea. "(Sob), I guess I won't see Chrom or the others ever again… I-I just want… to be able to be in Chrom's arms… once again…" I said, tears coming down my face. "(Ugh….. She's a real pain.) Time Rewind." Emerald said. Then something happened, although I didn't know what. I still saw Emerald sitting by me, but the void around us changed. "H-How…? W-Where are we…?" I asked. "I rewinded time to the time before Golden and the others took my necklace. But if they take it, time will go back when they got it." Emerald said. I thought for a minute. "Emerald…, if it's possible can you rewind time to…?" I stammered, then told Emerald when to rewind the time. "Sorry to disappoint. But I can only rewind time once per rage mode." Emerald said. "Please, just try… You technically didn't rewind time to this spot, it did it on its own… Please, I'm begging you please rewind time to that part…" I said. "No, and that's final." Emerald said. Then, a little bit of anger filled within me. "Do it for me, please! RIGHT NOW!" I tried to scream. "You know what? I'm getting really tired of you. Shadow Sword Omega." Emerald said. "Darn…, I-I'm sorry…! I-I shouldn't have……!" I stammered in fear. "This is why I don't help people." Emerald said pulling out his picture. "I-I'm sorry… It's just…, that part of my life I-! I remember more of… I-It was when Chrom and I first met… F-Forgive me for demanding things…" I said. The time changed to where I saw Chrom kneeling down by my limp body, as he started to cry. "Chrom don't cry, I'm right here…!" I shouted running up to Chrom to give him a hug. Only, Chrom was just an illusion so I couldn't feel him. I tried to grab Chrom's hand, but of course it wouldn't work. "No... Chrom please, I'm here! I'm still alive, please listen to me…! Chrom…!" I cried. I sat on the ground, still crying. Then, the time went to where Golden and the others got the necklace, then everything disappeared. I looked at my wedding picture as I saw Chrom and myself, both smiling in the photo. A few tears dropped on the picture as I cried. I placed the picture on my heart, still crying. "(Sob…), I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry, Chrom……!" I cried. This was it, I didn't know what else to do. I was trapped, with no miracle to help me.

Intermission 

FEAZeldagamer2247: *Soft crying*

Robin: FEAZeldagamer2247, are you-? Crying…?

Validar: So who's this fool crying anyway…?

Impa: This is one of the authors of this crossover.

Lana: H-Hey, don't cry… It's just a story.

Shigure: Anyway, next chapter please.

Chrom: No one is going to help out, really?

Chapter 59

"Giving Emerald's necklace back."

Impa's POV

I noticed Robin as he walked past me, looking angry and frustrated. "Robin, what did you say to Golden?" I asked. "I-I messed up, okay…?! I-I'm just…" stammered Robin, with a sad look on his face. "I know Robin, you miss Kailey… We all do…" I said. "I just…, I don't know what to do… Usually I'd have a plan, but I've got nothing…" said Robin, as he looked at a strategy board on the table in frustration. Robin threw the strategy board, knocking it down on the floor. "Rrragh…! We can't just stay here and do nothing…! We need a plan…!" shouted Robin. "Where did Golden run off to…?" asked Zelda in concern. "I'm not sure right now, okay…?! We just need to find a way to open Emerald's necklace…!" shouted Robin.

Emerald's POV

I was growing bored in this situation… "Wonder what mistress Cia would think?" I asked out loud, for no one in particular to answer in my mindscape. Then I thought for a minute, wondering what secrets Kailey had in her little mind of hers. I heard Kailey sing her song, and I started to get annoyed. "Can you shut up…?! That song is getting annoying!" I yelled, as I took out my picture again. Kailey gave me a grim look and spoke. "Well I'm sorry, 'your greatness…'!" replied Kailey with an annoyed tone. I ignored her comment, and continued to look at my photo. "(Sigh…), it's not like there's nothing else to do around here, you know…" said Kailey, her tone a little mocking. "Well, we can always see what my rage mode is doing at this moment." I said. "Forgive me but, I don't care about it. Besides, I'd rather play a piano or something, than watch your rage destroy lives…" Kailey said. "I've only killed about 10 people." I said. "12, you've killed 12… that includes my mother, and myself..." Kailey said, correcting me. "No I mean in my rage mode, if you have to know I've killed about 3,002." I said. "Emerald…, why don't you care about me anymore…? Even after a few years when I left, did you not worry if I was in harm?" asked Kailey. "When I was a small child, for some reason I was incapable for the feeling of empathy or love, any other happy emotion. Sure I can act like I do but I was faking it. I have no soft spot I can act like I do, but I don't." I said. "I…, see. So then, all of it was a lie…?" asked Kailey. "No, it was more concern than a lie." I said. "Oh…" Kailey said, wondering what to say next. "When I first met you, I wondered why were you so frail? But after awhile, I understood that you have a curse put upon you. So I tried to help the best I could to strengthen your soul to resist your curse." I said. "Well, it wasn't really a curse… It was more of a 'family thing'..." said Kailey. "I understand that now." I said. "Heh, blame my father for that matter… If only he didn't worship the Fell Dragon as a 'god'..." said Kailey, looking at the mark of Grima on her hand. "Whatever." I said, not really caring about the subject. "I know that you'll probably regret answering but, who is that girl in your picture?" asked Kailey. "She's the only person that I can actually feel the emotion love to." I said. "Oh, and… I think I know why you didn't want me to ask…" said Kailey. "Yeah." I said. "I'm sorry… I know how that feels…" said Kailey. I was intrigued for more information. "And, how would you know that?" I asked. "Before I met you again, I wasn't in control of myself and…, something happened…" said Kailey, looking a little scared from what she's about to explain to me. Kailey then explained about how Grima took control of her, and used her to kill Chrom. "And, if you remember that nightmare that I would keep having…, then you know that I was devastated…" said Kailey. "Sounds like a bother." I said. "Well of course it was… Now you know how I feel right now, knowing that Chrom won't see me again…" said Kailey. "It's a shame you weren't stronger, then maybe you would have been able to help yourself." I said. "Don't rub it in… I know what I did wrong…" said Kailey. "Well it's too late to think back on the past." I said. "You're right. But now, I only have this present in my life… Being stuck in here, forever…" Kailey said, looking at me to blame. "You wouldn't have to worry about that, if you stop resisting death." I said. "Don't judge me, I'm still not going to do that. Robin and the others wouldn't be happy about that." said Kailey. "You're only causing more problems for me." I said. "I don't care. I'm not going to leave, and I won't let you finish me off…!" said Kailey. "That's where you're wrong." I said. "Heh, is that a threat…? Because I'm not buying it." said Kailey, folding her arms. "It's more than a threat, it's a challenge." I said with a smile. "Well I refuse." said Kailey. "Oh you think it's a request?" I said. "Then what is it…?" asked Kailey. "What do you think it is?" I said tilting my head. "Either a fight, or you want to kill my soul." said Kailey. "Why can't it be both?" I asked. "If it is, I still refuse…!" replied Kailey. "Guess it will be easier than." I said standing up. Kailey backed up a few steps. "Did you not hear me?! I said no…!" shouted Kailey. "You don't have to fight back." I said, starting to walk towards Kailey. "Emerald, I mean it…!" stammered Kailey, in fear. "Gah… I almost let the rage take my soul." I said. "E-Emerald, is there nothing to do about it…?" asked Kailey, still pretty frightened. "We can only hope that your friends give me back my necklace." I said. "Y-Yeah,... We-! Auuuugh……!" Kailey stammered, collapsing to the ground. "Ngh… N-No, not… the curse…! N-Not now……!" stammered Kailey in pain. I noticed some kind of purple magic, expanding throughout Kailey's body. "(Huff, huff…), AHHHHH!!! Ngh….., h...help…!" stammered Kailey in extreme pain. "(Is this the curse that she has…?)" I thought. "Wait how is the curse affecting your soul?" I asked. "If anything it shouldn't affect your soul." I said. "(Huff, huff…), w-well it's… the curse of Valla, and Anankos… Both at the same time…" stammered Kailey, still in pain. "Well that makes sense." I said. Kailey nodded, still trying not to pass out. "Ngh… I-I guess Azura forgot to mention Anankos…" Kailey stammered. "Guess she did." I said. "N-Ngh…! (Huff, huff,...), Agh… I-It's… gone… T-Thank… the gods…" stammered Kailey as she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "Good I guess." I said. "I-I think I'm going to lay down for a bit… Don't do anything to kill me, alright?" said Kailey. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." I said. Kailey then went to sleep. "This curse is taking a toll on her…" said a voice in the distance. Rebecca appeared, giving me an angry look. "I thought I told you not to kill my daughter." said Rebecca. "Did you now? I can't seem to remember that when I killed you." I said. Rebecca blasted her magic at me. "You know darn well what I said…!" shouted Rebecca. "Guess I forgot." I said shrugging my shoulders. "(Sigh), well in any case we'll have to wait until Robin and the others give back your necklace, then you will free us. And I mean it…!" said Rebecca. "Forgive me, but my plans can't allow me to do that." I said. "Then release my daughter! She's been in enough pain and misery for now…!" shouted Rebecca. "And who's fault is that?" I said with a smirk. "I know what I did wrong. Don't test me…!" shouted Rebecca pulling out her sword. "Don't try it. I don't want my rage to worsen." I said. "I'm not. But you will at least let Kailey go!" shouted Rebecca. "And why would I do that?" I asked. "Because she's had enough of this…! She can't handle anymore pain and sorrow!" said Rebecca. "And I need to take extra percussion to insure my plan." I said. "Just look at her! She's had enough pain in her life! She deserves to go back and live with Robin and the others!" shouted Rebecca. "And 'she' didn't have to die, but life can't give you everything now can it?" I said. "Well you're one to talk! You're the one who killed her!" shouted Rebecca, getting more angry than ever. "I wasn't talking about Kailey." I said, taking out my picture. Rebecca looked at the picture, and spoke. "Who is this…?" asked Rebecca. "The only person I ever loved." I said. "Oh… What's her name…?" asked Rebecca. "You're pushing it Rebecca." I said. Rebecca raised her hands in defeat. "Nevermind then." said Rebecca. "So what I'm saying is that life isn't fair, you can't always get what you need." I said. "I get that… But, you could change that… You could change it for Kailey." said Rebecca. "You really think I care about her?" I asked. "I don't know… But I do know one thing, she cares about you." said Rebecca. "She's stupid to think so." I said. "Mmm… W-What do you mean…?" asked Kailey, as we noticed her waking up. "You're a fool if you care about me." I said coldly. "Fool or no fool, I do care. And you can't change my mind." said Kailey. "Think all you want, but caring about me will get you and your friends hurt." I said. "Emerald, in our youth when you and Golden took me in, I cared about you guys. And I still do. So even if you still continue to hurt me, I still care." said Kailey. "Fine." I said. Kailey gave me a grim look. "You better not knock me out again." Kailey said. I actually wanted to, I was getting sick of this conversation. "Fine, how long does it take to think about giving me back my necklace?" I asked, changing the subject. "I'm not sure… I don't know what the others are thinking…" said Kailey, still looking tired. "It shouldn't be that hard." I said. Kailey yawned, still pretty tired.

Robin's POV

I was still stressed. "Rrr…, there has to be a way to free Kailey…!" I shouted. Now that I thought about it… Where did Golden go? "(Sigh…), Golden I'm sorry for blaming you… And, I could use some help…" I said. I shouldn't have been angry at Golden… It was Emerald who I should blame… "Please? I'm sorry, I'm just… worried." I said. "Golden is a stubborn man. He'll be back when he gets some things off this mind." a voice said. "What the-?! Who's there?!" I shouted, pulling out my leven sword. "Don't be too hasty Robin to assume the worst." The voice said as a white figure appeared. "Who are you, how should I trust you?" I asked. "I didn't say you have to trust me, now did I?" The man said. "Okay then…? What do you want, are you here to help us?" I asked, lowering my sword. "I am Moonstone I'm another family member of Golden and yes I'm here to help." Moonstone said. "Alright then. So, you must know about my sister Kailey, right?" I asked. "That is correct." Moonstone said. "Then you know why we need to save her. She's been through enough pain and sorrow already… I can't allow her to experience anymore." I said. "I wish I could open the necklace even though I myself is a soul stealer but Emerald has made the necklace so only he himself can open it." Moonstone said. "I see… But, if we give him the necklace then, how do we know he's going to let Kailey go?" I asked. "Diamond, I know your there show yourself." Moonstone said as a sword came out of his hand. "Well guess I'm not as good of an assassin that I think I am." Diamond said coming out of the shadows. I raised my sword. "So, is this a foe of yours?" I asked. "That and Emerald's sister." Moonstone said. "Emerald's sister…?! Alright then. Diamond, you better not be planning to assassinate anyone…!" I said. "Nope I'm on a retrieve mission right now, so hand over the necklace." Diamond said, drawing her spear. "Heh, and how do we know you're giving it to Emerald?" I said with a smirk. "That's my business." Diamond said. "Well I'm only giving this to Emerald. I'm going to bring back my sister." I said. "Guess you choose the hard way I like that." Diamond said then dashed at me. I quickly dodged her attack, then tried to land a blow on her with my leven sword. "Think that sword will do you any good?" Diamond said, putting her arm up as the sword hit her arm. Then, she attacked with her spear. "Hey, that was the only sword that I ever had!" I shouted, quickly grabbing my sister's tome. Diamond put out her palm, then a shard of a gem of some kind came out. The shard hit me in my shoulder, pain coming out of it. "Gah…! Rrr… That's it, I hope you like the taste of Kailey's magic!" I shouted, casting one of her powerful spells. But another shard came out of her palm, and launched the magic back. "Rrr… It's time for my most powerful spells…! (Sigh), I know I'm not supposed to use this, but…" I said, going to cast my spell. A purple aura surrounded me. "May you feel the wrath of the Fell Dragon…, Grima's Truth!" I shouted, casted the spell at Diamond. "Well that's interesting, but uneffective." Diamond said, moving aside from the attack. Instantly, I collapsed to my knees. "Ugh…, Well I'm not using that spell ever again…" I stammered, trying to get on my feet again. "Then give me the necklace and I'll be out of your hair." Diamond said. "Rgh… Y-You think me a fool…?! You won't even give Emerald the necklace…!" I stammered. "Man you really are an idiot. Why would I keep something that's useless to me?." Diamond asked. "Wait, what…? "(Sigh…), Alright fine… Here. But you better give it to Emerald." I said. "I will." Diamond said. Then she disappeared. I collapsed to the ground, then I blacked out.

Chrom's POV

I woke up on my bed, yet I still remember what happened. "Ugh… Okay I guess I deserved that…" I stammered, standing up. I then remembered… I quickly ran to Kailey's room, as I noticed her in her bed. Her face was white as a ghost, the life taken out of her… I then heard a tiny meow that kind of startled me. I noticed Kailey's cat Toothless, as he went up to me. "Oh heh, it's you Toothless." I said. Toothless went up on Kailey's bed, going up to nudge her face with his head. "I'm sorry buddy but, Kailey she's…" I stammered. Toothless then came up to me as I sat beside Kailey. "Would you like to change her fate Chrom?" A voice said. I quickly looked around, trying to figure out where that voice came from. "Who's there…?!" I asked. "Only a friend of Golden's." The voice said as Moonstone appeared before me. "A friend of Golden's? Alright then…, what about Kailey's fate?" I asked, as Toothless nudged my hand wanting attention. "You can make sure that when Emerald got his necklace back he releases Kailey's soul." Moonstone said. "W-Wait, really…?!" I asked, my voice filled with surprise, yet relieve. "With my help, of course you can." Moonstone said then put out his hand. I was confused at first. "So,... what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Look you need to keep Diamond busy while I talk to Emerald." Moonstone said, still with his hand outreached. "Okay then…? Sorry but I still don't understand why you have your hand out…" I said. "I can only teleport other people by physical contact so just take my hand." Moonstone said. "(Ah, well that explains it.)" I thought. Toothless still wanted attention. Poor guy, he didn't have Kailey to love him… I took Moonstone's hand. Then we were teleported to where Emerald was. I noticed Emerald, his rage was extremely angry. "Emerald, we have your necklace-! Wait, where is it…?!" I said, struggling to look for it. "There she is right on time." Moonstone said as Diamond jumped down from a building with the necklace in hand. "I see… So you have it." I said, drawing out Falchion. "I don't think you want to get in my wa-..." Diamond said as Moonstone knocked the necklace out of her hand. I quickly grabbed the necklace. "Alright, Guess I'll have to fight for the necklace." Diamond said as she drew her spear. Oh darn…! Lances has the advantage over swords, I couldn't last long with fighting Diamond. "Moonstone, can you handle her? I'm going to give this back to Emerald!" I said. "Alright fine, I will." Moonstone said as two swords came from his hands. I quickly went up to Emerald, and threw him the necklace.

Emerald's soul POV

At last, I finally had my necklace. "Took you guys long enough to come to your senses." I said putting my necklace back on my neck. Kailey looked at me, and spoke. "Emerald, can you let me go? Please…, I don't want to be here any longer." asked Kailey. "I want to see what's he's willing to give for you in return, I can't give your soul back without getting something in return." I said. Kailey was shocked. "What…?! If you think you'll get something, you won't have it!" Kailey shouted, running up to attack me. "Shadow Blaster Omega. Also I can attack you now, so shut up." I said blasting Kailey. Kailey fell to the ground in pain. "Also I think Chrom will do almost anything to get his wife back." I said. "Rrr… I-If you plan on taking his life, then I won't allow it…!" stammered Kailey in pain, trying to run up to me once more. "Shadow Blaster." I said. Kailey collapsed in front of me. "Ngh…, I-I mean it…!" Kailey stammered. "Look I already have one of the two souls I need I really don't need you or Chrom. So let me negotiate." I said. Kailey was confused. "W-What do you mean by two souls…? Y-You have my mother's…" stammered Kailey, trying to stand up. "If I told you what I mean I would be giving my plan away and if I'm letting you go I wouldn't want you to tell everyone else." I said. Kailey stood up, but ended up falling to the ground once more. "A-Augh……! Y-You won't get away with this…!" Kailey stammered. "Just stop trying, you're only speeding your soul's death." I said. "Ngh…..! Y-You're right… But, remember the promise that you're keeping…" stammered Kailey, looking like she was going to blackout again. I could tell that Kailey's soul was going to die any second now. Kailey laid down on the ground, looking very tired. "Y-You remember… not to… harm Chrom… correct…? Y-You gave… your word… (Yawn…) A-Are you… sleepy Emerald…? B-Because, I feel… like it…" stammered Kailey. "Shadow Heal." I said even though it might not work. Kailey realized what was happening. "(Yawn…), oh no… H-Hurry and… go to Chrom……! P-Please…" Kailey stammered, still pretty tired. "(Sigh) fine." I said. After that, I was back inside my body. I noticed Chrom standing in front of me. "Hello." I said. "Just be glad that I gave your necklace back. Now, where's Kailey?" asked Chrom. "Right, well her soul is dying." I said plainly. "What…?! Then release her, quickly…!" said Chrom. "Well what are you going to give me in return?" I asked. "Rrr… What do you want…?" asked Chrom. "I really don't know." I said. "There's got to be something you need… But hurry and think, I don't got time…!" Chrom said. "I can't think of anything." I said. "I'll give you any amount of gold you want, deal? And, please hurry…!" Chrom said. "Who needs gold when I could steal what I need?" I said. "Ugh… I don't have time for this…! Do you want, weapons, gold, anything…?!" shouted Chrom in frustration. "How about I don't kill Diamond?" Moonstone said with one of his swords on her throat. "Fine." I said opening the necklace and taking out Kailey's soul and handing it to Chrom. "T-Thanks. And, another thing. Never come back to Hyrule, never harm any of us again, and never come to our worlds ever again." Chrom said. "That's a term I can't follow." I said grabbing Diamond then teleported to Cia's castle.

Intermission 

Kailey: I hope you guys are still enjoying this book! (Even though I want the authors to add more adventure in it…)

Impa: Well in any case, I'm glad that's Toothless finally showed up again.

Golden: Hope no one's missing me too much.

Kailey: So that's all you wanted Emerald, is your sister?

Emerald: She wouldn't even be dented with one of Moonstones sword i just needed to get rid of you.

Kailey: And… You really don't care about me Huh…?

Diamond: Trust me, he doesnt care about alot of people. Especially wimps like you.

Kailey: H-Hey, you…! Grr… Let me at her, come on!

Chrom: *Holding Kailey back* A-Alright let's get to the next chapter shall we?

Diamond: Even Reta can hold her own against Emerald.

Robin: Don't push it please… You clearly have never seen Kailey when she's angry…

Chapter 60

"Meeting Kailey" 

Moonstone's POV

We all went to Kailey's room. I've never met Kailey, but Robin and the others told me she's very kind. Robin helped us by fusing Kailey's soul with her body. Kailey then began to stur. "Mmm… G-Guys……?" stammered Kailey as she fluttered her eyes open. I went up to her, and spoke. "Hello Kailey, I'm Moonstone." I said. "H-Huh…? O-Oh, h-hello……" stammered Kailey, still pretty worn out. Kailey's cat went up to her, and laid down by her face. "T-Toothless, m-move please… I-I can't see…" stammered Kailey. Toothless moved out of the way. "A-Are you the one… who helped me…..?" stammered Kailey. "Well It's Chrom who did most of the work." I said. "I-I see… Heh, s-sorry... I'm still pretty sleepy….." said Kailey, trying to keep her eyes open. "It's fine." I said. Kailey then noticed something. "W-Where's Golden…..?" asked Kailey, closing her eyes though she was still awake. "Robin tell her." I said. Robin then explained of what happened, of how he blamed Golden for being responsible for her death. "Oh… I-I see… (Yawn…)" stammered Kailey, going to fall asleep. Kailey grabbed my hand, and held it. "S-Sorry, it's just… Emerald or Golden would hold my hand whenever I'd fall asleep from our youth… I-Is it okay if you hold my hand please…..?" said Kailey. "I guess it's fine." I said. "T-Thank you… G-Golden, come see me please……" stammered Kailey. Then Kailey fell asleep. "Poor thing… she misses Golden…" said Lana. "It would seem so." I said. "I wonder where he is…" said Impa. "Probably somewhere no one would find him." I said. "Golden I know you can hear us… Come back please, Kailey misses you…" said Lana. "You can't rush him, he has a lot of things on his mind, give him time." I said. "I know but…, he should be here for Kailey…" said Lana. "True." I said. "Well, we all should get some sleep. It's been a long day." said Zelda. "Yes It has." I said. We all then went to our rooms to rest up for the night.

Timeskip: (Present) Cia's Domain 

Cia's POV

I noticed Emerald as he came in the throne room. "And where have you been Emerald…?" I asked with an annoyed tone. "You defeated the girl, correct…?" I asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Emerald said. I also noticed a girl next to Emerald. "Oh? And who might this be…?" I asked. "Hi I'm Diamond, Emerald's sister." Diamond said. "I see… Emerald, I order you to tell me if you defeated the girl, it seems you've got a story to tell…" I said. "Short version, she got away." Emerald said. "Ah I see now, you did as I ordered yet she still lives." I said. "That's correct." Emerald said. "No matter, we still have the completed triforce… And do you know what its purpose is? To grant any wish to anyone who touches it." I said. "Interesting." Emerald said. "And, I wish to conquer Hyrule…!" I said. Instantly my wish was granted, as my army took over the land of Hyrule in a second. "If you'd like, you both may have any wish you desire." I said, placing the triforce on the small table next to my throne. "No thanks, I have what I need already." Diamond said. "(Any wish? Even to bring back the dead? Even if I wanted to bring back my love, I won't it would be rude to awake the dead when gone for long.)" Emerald though. "No mistress, I don't have any desires." Emerald said. "Well the triforce shall remain here if you change your minds." I said.

Golden's POV

I looked over Hyrule, as it got quickly taken over. "You're a long way from everyone, aren't you Golden?" A voice said. "What's it to you Moon?" I asked as Moonstone appeared next to me. "How long do you plan on being away? Kailey's been missing you for awhile now." Moonstone asked. "I know. I hear their pleas to come back, I just…(Sigh)" I said. But Moonstone cut me off. "Golden just come back. Everyone misses you." Moonstone said. "You don't think I know this? It's just that,... I don't think I can defeat Emerald or even Diamond for that matter." I said. "You don't need to be able to defeat them. Just come back with me." Moonstone said, then put his hand out. I touched Moonstone's hand, then we both appeared by Kailey's room door in Hyrule Castle. I opened the door. I saw the others as I walked in. "Golden, where have you been?" asked Zelda. Robin had a look of guilt on his face. "I just needed some time to clear my head." I said, then walked up to Robin. "Golden… I-I should have said this sooner… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to blame you, I was just…" stammered Robin, until I cut in. "I accept your apology." I said, then head butted Robin in the face. "That was for calling me Emerald." I said. Robin held his face in pain. "Rgh… I-I think I would've been okay with a slap to the face instead…" stammered Robin. "No that's how he slaps." Moonstone said. "Heh, now you tell me…" said Robin. I then noticed Kailey as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ngh… H-How long… was I out…?" stammered Kailey. "About five hours." Moonstone said, looking at the sun directly. "Agh… T-That spell took… a lot out… of me…" stammered Kailey, as she noticed me. "Heh… hi." I said. "Golden…! I-I was wondering… where you were…!" stammered Kailey as she struggled to sit up. "Yeah I heard." I said. "I-I'm just glad… that I'm back… I-I really missed… you guys…" stammered Kailey, a hint of pain in her voice. "You alright Kailey…? You sound like you're in a bit of pain." asked Lana. "Ngh…! I-It's just that curse again… I-I'll be okay…" stammered Kailey. "You sure?" I asked. "Y-Yeah… I'm sure…" stammered Kailey. "Alright then." I said. "Although, I still wonder how I have a little bit of Naga's powers…" said Kailey. "What?" I said in confusion. "Oh, well when I was trapped in Emerald's necklace, we fought and… I don't know how but, I was able to use some of the Goddesses powers…" explained Kailey. "Cool." I said. "Yeah but… How can that be…?" asked Kailey. "Who knows." I said. Kailey held her arm in pain. "Agh…! Rrr… Why does this have to happen…?! Gaaaaah…!" stammered Kailey, as she almost collapsed. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "N-No, I'm not…! Ngh...! I-It's like I'm… fading away…! Agggggh…!" stammered Kailey, still in pain from the curse. One of Moonstone's gems came out of his hand. "Diamond, not the time." Moonstone said at the shadows. "Man there's no getting past you is there?" Diamond said as she walked out from the shadows. "W-Who are you…?! W-What do you-?! Gaaaah…..!" stammered Kailey, trying to sit up. "Name's Diamond sweetheart and don't worry, I'm not here for you, miss Cia wants Link." Diamond said, turning towards Link. Lana pulled out her tome, and spoke. "She's not having him! And…, neither am I…" said Lana. "That's cute you trying to protect him. Too bad I tend to keep my promises." Diamond said pulling out a tome as well. "No, you're... not going... to take Link…!" shouted Kailey, casting a teleportation spell on Link, Impa, Zelda, and Lana. "Oh I could enjoy killing you, but I have a job to do." Diamond said as she jumped from the window and disappeared. "Rrr… Darn you Diamond…! Y-You aren't getting away…!" stammered Kailey, as she teleported Diamond back here to us, then casted a barrier around Diamond. "Really?" Diamond said, starting to get annoyed. "(Huff…, huff…), T-There… Now you won't… be able to… get away…" stammered Kailey. "Tsk…tsk… You really should get to know someone before trapping them." Diamond said walking out of the barrier, only damaging her armor a little bit. Kailey got out of her bed, and struggled to walk up to the barrier. "(Huff…, huff…), I-I won't let you… t-take anyone… (Huff…, huff…) I-Including Link……" stammered Kailey, her face white as a ghost. "You look like Moonstone. You alright to fight me?" Diamond said. "(Huff, huff…), I-I'm not going... to fight you… Y-You're not… getting away…" Kailey stammered. "K-Kailey, something's wrong… You don't look too good." said Robin. "So how are you planning to keep me from them?" Diamond asked. "I-I'm okay Robin… I-I just feel… a little dizzy is all…" stammered Kailey, ignoring Diamond's question. "Well I'm going to go since you're ignoring me." Diamond said, walking towards the window again. "T-To answer... your question…, I-I'm willing to do… whatever it takes…" stammered Kailey. Kailey then collapsed to the ground, her breathing shaky. "You have nothing I want." Diamond said. "That's it, how about you shut up?!" shouted Robin, casting his powerful spell at Diamond. "Now you're talking." Diamond said as she got hit by the spell. But Diamond didn't even flinch. "(Huff…, huff…), E-Enough of this…, Diamond… Y-You won't find Link….." stammered Kailey, trying to punch her. Diamond let Kailey hit her, but it did nothing to her. "Sweetheart that's where you're wrong… I'm like a bloodhound but with souls, I can track down anyone." Diamond said, then punched Kailey back. After the punch, Kailey's arm was bruised. "Agh…! Huh…..? Rrr… Cia, you better not-!" stammered Kailey, until Diamond cut in. "As you wish Miss Cia. Looks like you and Link get to join on the trip to her castle." said Diamond, grinning at Kailey. Robin face palmed his forehead. "Ugh…, Really…?" said Robin, drawing out his silver sword. "Yep." Diamond said, as she grabbed Kailey then proceeded out the window. "Darn you Cia…!" shouted Robin.

Timeskip: (Present) Cia's Castle

Diamond's POV

After I got Link, I teleported with Link and Kailey to Cia's Castle. "I'm back with the two guests you requested." I said. Cia smiled at Link and Kailey. "Welcome back, Princess of Ylisse. And, Link… The Hero of Hyrule, at last we meet." said Cia. Cia looked at me, and spoke. "Take Link to the dungeon, Diamond. I plan to make him mine, soon." said Cia. "Right away miss." I said grabbing Link's arm and pulled him to the dungeon and put him in the best cell we had. I went back to the throne room, to witness the fate on that girl. "Now…, what to do with you… Ah, I know…! Emerald, Diamond, you can beat her however you wish. Make her suffer!" said Cia. "Mistress Forgive me but, I wish to leave I'm sick of seeing her face." Emerald said. "Oh? So you're not following orders…? Well, too bad. You don't have a say in this matter! That's an order!" shouted Cia. I could tell that Emerald is at his breaking point so I interrupted. "I know, first I'll make you relive all your worst memories." I said as a gem came from my palm, then I put it onto Kailey's forehead. "N-No…! I-I'm not going to-! NOOO!" stammered Kailey, as we all saw a magical image-projector appear before us. "Did I do good miss Cia?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "You did… good. Hmm…, bring the girl over to me, I want her to witness every single memory she has." said Cia. "Okay." I said, dragging Kailey over to Cia. Kailey quickly turned her head, closing her eyes, in fear. "I-It's not real…, it's not real……!" stammered Kailey. I walked up to Kailey, and spoke. "Well it's all from your memories and memories always tell the truth." I said. "(The soul is so ripe when it's in fear.)" I thought biting my lip to resist taking the soul and eating it. "I don't care…! I-It isn't real…!" Kailey stammered. "You would like think that wouldn't you?" I said. "I know it's not…! I-It's already happened…!" Kailey shouted. "Fine if memories aren't working for you, let's try fears next." I said, tapping the gem on Kailey's forehead. "T-These aren't real, either…! T-They'll never come true…!" stammered Kailey, though the expression of fear on her face told me otherwise. "Yeah, they might not be real, but they might happen." I said. "(Sigh), I grow tired of her fears… What else is there…?" asked Cia. "There's nightmares miss." I said. "I already know what nightmares she has… Can we just speed up her suffering already?" asked Cia. "We can skip to the slow and painful death." I said. "I didn't mean death. I said I wanted to make her suffer, slowly but, painfully…" said Cia, getting annoyed. "Well I'm not the torturing kind of gal so I don't know much." I said. "Allow me to give you a demonstration…" said Cia, as she used her magic to push Kailey to the wall. "AUGH….!" stammered Kailey in pain, trying to get up. "Does that help…?" asked Cia. "That does, thank you miss." I said, pulling out my tome. Kailey looked up at me, and spoke. "D-Don't do this……! Please…!" stammered Kailey, as she looked over towards Emerald. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not my brother." I said, using my lightning magic. Kailey screamed in pain, and then tried to get over to Emerald. "E-Emerald, please…..! D-Don't let her… do this… to me…!" stammered Kailey, her tone soft and dry like. "It's cute you think I care. Shadow Blaster." Emerald said. I noticed Kailey as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "N-Ngh… I-I don't care, what you do to me… Y-You think, that I haven't been through all of this...?! Y-You're wrong…" stammered Kailey still in pain, her eyes halfway closed. "I know you been through this pain before or that you trust me. Stop caring about me, you're only bringing yourself pain." Emerald said, grabbing Kailey and throwing her against the wall. "(Cough, cough…), heh… No matter how much pain I go through, I'll still care… Even when I meet my end…..!" stammered Kailey, starting to blackout on all of us. "Dang bro throwing her against a wall, that's rough." I said. I went up to Kailey, noticing that her eyes were slowly going to close. "Going to pass out already? I thought we were having a good time." I said. "If you want… to know more about me… A-Ask your brother…" stammered Kailey, finally passing out. "Man she thinks I want to know about her." I said. "It would do you good to know. She is with our enemies after all." said Cia. "Yeah but, I really never paid attention to her." Emerald said. "Perhaps you should tell your sister about how you two met in your youth…" said Cia. "Sorry to interrupt but I already know the story. Me and Moonstone have been watching them ever since they left on their own." I said. "Hmm… Okay then. Diamond, how about you take her to where Link is…? But, don't harm her when you put her in the cell." asked Cia. "Alright, Miss." I said grabbing Kailey and taking her to Link's cell. Link stood up, noticing that I had Kailey. Worry filled his face. "Don't worry she's just knocked out." I said, laying her on the floor. Link wrote on the stone wall as he trying to say, "(What did you do to her…?! I swear when the others get here, you're going to pay!)" Link wrote. "Oh we Just ruffed her up a bit." I said. "(You shouldn't do this to her! She's been through so much pain in her life!)" wrote Link. "We're the bad guys, we don't care if you have a ruff life. We do what we want." I said. "(Oh yeah? Ask your brother what she thinks. She trusts Emerald!)" Link wrote. "No I won't ask him. I really don't care for a wimp like her." I said. "(Rrr…, you…! Let her go…!)" wrote Link, as he charged at me. Emerald stopped Link and pushed him away. "Hurt her, and you have to deal with me." Emerald said. "(Emerald, surly you can let Kailey go…! Cia can have me, but she's not going to do this to her!)" wrote Link, as he looked down at Kailey motionless on the ground. "You know I'm growing tired of everyone telling me what to do, just stop. Come on Diamond, let's go." Emerald said walking away. I followed Emerald.

Intermission 

Kailey: I do wish that Emerald could be a little more caring…

Diamond: Can't you tell? He doesn't care about you, so stop caring about him.

Validar: I swear FEAZeldagamer2247 has been thinking that Kailey's gotta crush on Emerald…

Robin: Wait, what……..? Okay, that a little weird...

Diamond: What did you say about people spoiling things?

Chrom: There's really no stopping him to be honest…

Emerald: I could kill him.

Impa: As could I but, we're not allowed.

Robin: Doesn't anyone else think that FEAZeldagamer2247's little 'Kailey has a crush on Emerald thing' is too crazy…?

Moonstone: You never know Robin.

Chrom: I agree with Robin.

Moonstone: Of course you would Chrom.

Kailey: Well, next chapter please.

Chrom: *Thinks* (That's not really going to happen is it…?!)

Chapter 61

"Golden VS. Emerald Part 2"

Golden's POV

"Alright let's go save Kailey again." I said. "I feel extremely bad for her… And, I can't believe we have to go save her again…" said Robin, a little annoyed. "It's whatever.. Come on guys, let's go." I said. We all appeared at Link's jail cell. Link bolted up in shock. "(Took you guys long enough…! You gotta plan to get us out of here?)" wrote Link on the stone wall. "Don't get sassy on us Link." I said. "I expect much from you guys." Emerald said. "Emerald can you not today?" I said, drawing my sword. "Sorry Golden I can't allow you to do that." Emerald said, drawing his lance. We start to fight with great speed. "It's too bad that I learned to control rage, for you at least." Emerald said as only one of his eyes turned blacked. "Double Shadow Blaster." Emerald said blasting me, I hit the wall. "How?! I thought that was impossible!" I asked. "Well apparently, I didn't try hard enough." Emerald said. Emerald grabbed me and spoke. "I could kill you right now, but all that would do is buy me at least a week without you. I will only kill you when it is beneficial to me or when you get too out of hand." Emerald said, throwing me against the wall. "That's it, we're out of here…!" said Robin, casting a teleportation spell. "Shadow Blaster Omega." Emerald said blasting, it at Robin. I jumped in the way, I felt my chest, as there was blood on my hand. "Gah…" I said in pain. "Golden, you-! You didn't have to-!" said Robin, until I cut in. "Don't talk stupid of course I did, at least I can come back if I die." I said. Lana went up to me, with her tome. "Golden, let me help you!" said Lana as she began to heal me. "Dispell. Don't bother with me. You'll only prolong it." I said. "Fine then, hurry up and take a recovery potion, we're leaving!" shouted Robin. But, Emerald interfered. " Why waste time and resources on him he will be back in a week or shorter. He also died once before." Emerald said. "Rrr… Lana, get Link and the others out of here. Golden, Moonstone and I will take care of Emerald." said Robin, drawing out his silver sword. "Robin stop putting yourself in danger for others! You're only going to get hurt." I said standing, then grabbing my sword. "I have to agree with Golden. Robin, you should go too. I will take care of Golden." Moonstone said. "No, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I know Henry will be helping me." said Robin. "I really do insist on you going Robin for your safety. Emerald in this stage can become unpredictable so I can't grant that you will be safe." Moonstone said his swords coming from his hands. "...I-! I don't know what to choose… I don't want to risk my head, but I can't leave you both here either!" said Robin. "Make your decision now." Diamond said, entering the cell drawing her spear. "Ugh… Darn, not a spear! They have the advantage!" said Robin, preparing himself for the fight. "Guess you're staying." I said, collapsing. "Golden! Darn it… stay with me buddy…!" said Robin as he helped me sit up. "It's no use, he'll die soon." Emerald said. "That's not going to happen, not on my watch!" shouted Robin, as he teleported us to Hyrule Castle. "Well you got us away, but there's nothing you can do Robin." I said. "Maybe not…, but I know Lissa could. I'll be back, you hang in there." said Robin, running out of the room to get Lissa. "Wait… why didn't you stop him? You know that when either me or Emerald gets wounded we can't stop death from coming." I said to Moonstone. "There's was no stopping him." Moonstone said, sitting next to me. Lissa and Robin came in the room. Lissa went up to me and spoke. "Oh gods… This looks pretty bad… This is going to take awhile to heal…" said Lissa, starting to use her healing staff. "Stop wasting your time, it's not going to get better." I said. "Golden, we're going to have to try. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to stop and at least let me try and heal you. Or, I'm going to have to let Robin knock you out so I can." said Lissa. "You can try but it won't work." I said. "Ugh that's it… How about you stop with this…? We're not going to let you die on us! Besides, Kailey would get extremely sad on us." said Robin. "Speaking of Kailey, keep her from getting in here please." I said. "Okay… why?" asked Lissa. "So she doesn't see me like this." I said. "Alright fine, but just hold still and rest. Let Lissa do her work." Robin said. "Fine." I said. "Alright then, I'm going to the training yard. You stay here, and I mean it." said Robin as he walked off. "It's not like Lissa will let me go anywhere." I said. "You're right. But, remember when I said that I'd let Robin knock you out?" asked Lissa. "Yeah, Yeah." I said. "Well…, your injury is pretty bad then I thought I was… I'm sorry but, I may have to put you to sleep so I can help you…" said Lissa. "Whatever I was going to sleep anyway." I said, closing my eyes.

Kailey's POV

I woke up, my entire body still in pain. I noticed Moonstone and Lana, both giving me smiles. "Hello Kailey." Moonstone said. "Ugh… H-Hi, Moonstone, Lana. Agh… I-I may need some healing please…" I stammered, trying to sit up. Although, my pain stopped me from trying to sit up. "Of course." Moonstone said. Lana healed me. I got out of my bed, then stood up, and tried to walk. "Where are you going?" Moonstone asked. "I'm going to… To think…" I said, my tone filled with a little bit of sadness. "Okay then." Moonstone said starting to teleport away. I then noticed Robin as I walked by the training yard. Robin was training with his swordplay skills, in order to get better at it. I went down, and went over to Robin. Only Robin almost struck me with is sword. "Oh Kailey! Y-You shouldn't do that…! I could've killed you…! Geez… Phew, don't do that again okay…?" said Robin, still pretty scared if he hit me with his sword. "Anyway, did you need something?" asked Robin. I nodded slowly. "I need to tell you something… Something about Emerald." I said. Robin looked confused. "Okay, what about him…?" Robin asked. I took a deep breath, and then spoke. "This is going to sound crazy but… I think I may have a crush on him…" I said. Robin was shocked. "WHAT?! But, Kailey you're-! You're married to Chrom for crying out loud! Wait a minute…, you're not thinking of betraying Chrom are you…?!" asked Robin. "No, no, of course I'm not! I-! Ugh…, I just want these stupid thoughts out of my mind…!" I stammered, frustrated with myself. Moonstone then appeared before us. "I-I know what you're going to say… Why do I have feelings for Emerald…?" I said, still in guilt with myself. "I kinda see why, he took care of you when you were young. I would assume that you would start to develop feelings of love or other emotion towards both Emerald and Golden." Moonstone said. "Please you two, I need you to promise me that you'll keep my secret between all of us… If Chrom found out…, I wouldn't know what to do…" I said. "Alright I will." Moonstone said. "I don't like this… but, fine. I'll keep it." said Robin. "Thanks guys… (Sigh…), I wonder if Emerald knows…" I said.

Timeskip (Present): Cia's Domain

Emerald's POV

Something was off… Sure Kailey and the others managed to escape like always but…, Kailey she was hiding something… I noticed Diamond as she walked up to me. "Hey brother I don't know why but I think that girl has been hiding her true feelings from you." Diamond said. I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well I might be wrong but, I think the girl has a crush on you." Diamond said. "W-What?!" I said. "Yeah I think she does." Diamond said. "Well even if she does I can't feel anything back." I said. "Why not?" Diamond asked. "Well I only had one feeling of love and that's all I ever felt." I said. "Right." Diamond said. "It's true! Ugh…, never mind!" I said, getting frustrated. "I wasn't saying that sarcastically brother I know you only have one love, other than sibling love of course." Diamond said. "Yeah you're right." I said. "Never mind. I'm going to train." I said. "Okay." Diamond said.

Kailey's POV

After awhile, I went to the ballroom to play the piano. Only, I noticed Zelda playing a handheld harp. "Oh youth, guided by the service of the goddess… Unite, earth and sky… Bring light to the land…" sang Zelda as she played her harp. Zelda noticed me, and spoke. "Oh Kailey, I'm glad you're doing okay." said Zelda. "Y-Yeah I am. Umm… I was wondering, what was that song?" I asked. "It's called, 'The Ballad of the Goddess'. It's been passed down from generation to generation. This song was sang by the goddess Hylia, herself." explained Zelda. "I see…" I said. Moonstone was intrigued for more. "It's an interesting song, please play it again." Moonstone said. "Very well, if you insist. Ahem…" said Zelda as she began to play her harp once more. "It's like,... there's power in it. Just like Azura's song…" I said. "Right." Moonstone said. Then, I heard something. It was a metallic like sound. "Do you guys hear that…?" I asked. "Yes I do hear it." Moonstone said. "I hear it too… What is it?" asked Zelda. "Hmm… It's like it's telling me where to go…" I said. I then realized… "It's telling me to go to the Master Sword…!" I said. "Interesting why would it call to you and not Link?" Moonstone said intrigued. "I'm not sure…" I said. After a few minutes walking, we all found ourselves at the Temple Of Time in the town of Hyrule. "Why would it lead me here…, and not Link?" I asked. "I don't know, but it sure is interesting." Moonstone said. After we went in the Temple Of Time, I noticed the Master Sword in its pedicle. And I still heard that voice… I went up to it, slowly. I then could hear the metallic voice clearly. "(Master Link…)" It said. "Master…, Link?" I stammered. Instantly, a spirit like person appeared. "Interesting." Moonstone said. "Hello brave Warriors… I am Fi, a servant to the goddess Hylia. Though none of you are the Master I seek for, you are friends of my Master…" said Fi. "If I may ask. Why did you call out to Kailey?" Moonstone said. "I called out to her, because I needed to guide her here. The probability of Ganondorf to rise again and concor Hyrule are at 95%. And we need everyone's help." said Fi. "Interesting, also may I ask what are you?" Moonstone asked. "I am nothing more than a spirit, a guide to the goddess Hylia." said Fi. "You mean… You're Fi…?" asked Zelda. Fi floated towards Zelda, and spoke. "Ah, goddess Hylia. It is wonderful to see you again." said Fi. "Wait, what…?!" I stammered. Moonstone too, was interested when Fi spoke. "Zelda, what is she talking about?" I asked. Zelda stood in silence, ignoring my question. "Interesting." Moonstone said. "Zelda? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. "I have to go." said Zelda as she ran off. "Ah wait, Zelda!" I shouted. I was confused… Why would she run off like that…?

Golden's POV

I woke up, instantly healed. I noticed Lissa, sleeping in her chair, the poor girl must've used all of her strength to heal me. "(Too bad that effort will go to waste.)" I thought, still feeling the pain. I noticed Moonstone appearing with another spirit. "Hey Moonstone." I said not really caring about the other spirit. "Hello Golden." Moonstone said. "I can sense that the probability of your pain is at 99%." said the other spirit. "Interesting." I said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Fi, a spirit and servant to the goddess Hylia." said Fi. "Cool I guess. I really don't care." I said standing up. "Forgive me, if I annoy you Golden." said Fi. "No I don't really care to get to know anyone before I die." I said. Pain ran through my body. "Would you allow me to get your friends?" asked Fi. "No I rather not." I said. "Very well." Fi said. "Why thank you." I said. "Although the probability of Kailey coming in this room is 100%." said Fi. "What about the probability of her coming in if I lock the door?" I asked. "Still at 100%." said Fi. "Anyway to get around that?" I asked. "The probability of trying to figuring out how to not let Kailey in here is at 0%." said Fi. "How about teleporting away?" I said. "Still at 0%, due to your condition." said Fi. "Add teleportation powder to the equation." I said. "99% for chance of death, But, 1% due for the teleportation powder." said Fi. "Whatever." I said.

Intermission 

Impa: So then, Golden's going to…?

Emerald: That is correct he is going to die. :)

Kailey: (Sigh…) well, at least I got that secret out of my system…

Robin: I still have a bad feeling about keeping your secret Kailey…

Zelda: So then, what did Emerald think of it anyway?

Emerald: no FEAZeldagamer2247 stop it get some help.

Kailey: Looks like she's getting help.

Goldenrift: I half approve Emerald x Kailey.

Chrom: *Thinks* (Thank the gods it's only half…)

Goldenrift: I can hear your thoughts Chrom don't think I disagree with it. FEAZeldagamer2247 can try it if she wants, it will be one sided though.

Chrom: Rrr… Curse you FEAZeldagamer2247!

FEAZeldagamer2247: …… *Gets sad*

Robin: Well, let's get to the next chapter.

Golden: Hope no one is too sad about me dying.

Chapter 62

"Saying goodbye to Golden. (For now…) And, Kailey's frustration."

Chrom's POV

I went to see how Golden was doing, only he didn't look pretty good… I went up to Golden, and spoke. "Hey, how are you holding up?" I asked. "Slowly dying, you know how it is." Golden said. "Heh, well not fully. I mean, sure I almost died on you guys, but… Gods, I'm just making this worse huh?" I asked. "Well I'm going to die soon anyway and I accepted it so it doesn't bother me at all." Golden said. "Heh I guess that's okay…?" I said. I felt incredibly stupid. I wasn't good with conversations…, especially with Kailey. "Did you want me to get the others? I mean, they'd want to see you." I said. "At this point I don't care." Golden said. "Alright then." I said. After I got Robin and the others, we all went up to Golden. "I guess that you won't be staying long…?" asked Zelda. "Well I'm dying so probably not." Golden said. Link went up to me, waving his hand to say hi. "Hi Link." Golden said. "Hi Golden…, I-I got something to tell you…" said Kailey. "What is it?" Golden said. Kailey whispered something to Golden, so I couldn't really hear what she was saying. "WHAT?!" Golden said. Kailey nodded slowly. "Heh, y-yeah… I guess that you're not happy with me…? Ugh…, what am I saying?!" said Kailey. "Well that's great to hear right before I die…! Guess I'll take this secret to my grave." Golden said. "Oh man… I knew I shouldn't have said anything…!" said Kailey. "Well guess this is goodbye for now guys." Golden said. "Heh… Y-Yeah I guess it is… (Sob), oh darn it, I don't want you to leave…!" stammered Kailey as she gave me a hug. "If I had a choice I wouldn't be leaving." Golden said. "I knew I said that I wouldn't leave, even though I did… But, you can't leave!" cried Kailey. "It won't be forever, also take care of Raven while I'm gone." Golden said as Raven perched on my shoulder. "I-I will…" said Kailey. "Good girl." Golden said. "Heh… If you want, d-did you want me to sing or anything?" asked Kailey. "Only if you want to." Golden said his eyes halfway closed. "And, also just for luck… I got you something." said Zelda, taking out a charm of some sort. The charm was designed like the Triforce, showing the three goddesses symbols on each triforce piece, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. "Thanks I guess." Golden said. Robin went up to Golden, and spoke. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides, Naga will help you." said Robin. "Yeah… Guess she will." Golden stammered. "Hey guys, maybe we should…, give Golden some time to himself…" said Corrin. Corrin was right, so we all went out of Golden's room. After awhile, I noticed Kailey as she looked frustrated. I went up to her, and spoke. "Hey, why so down? It's not like you to be sad." I said. Kailey looked at me, and spoke. "Chrom, there's something that I need to tell you…" said Kailey, a few tears coming down her face. I wiped away Kailey's tears. "Hey it's okay… What's wrong?" I asked. "I… N-Nevermind, I-I need some air…..!" stammered Kailey, as she ran off. I was surprised and shocked. What was going on with her…?

Kailey's POV

I ran to the Hyrule Palace Gardens. "(Why?! Why do I have a crush now?!)" I thought to myself. I didn't know what to do… "I didn't expect to see you here Kailey, here to smell the flowers?" Moonstone said. "No Moonstone, I'm not… It's just…, I can't even find myself in a conversation with Chrom… I-I don't know what to do…!" I said. "I see, well don't let me bother you I'm just here looking at the flora and fauna here." Moonstone said. "I just need these feelings, these thoughts for Emerald, I need them out of my head…" I stammered. "If only there was a way." Moonstone said. "Yeah…, If only. Hmm… Hey Moonstone, do you think they're would be a way for me to see Emerald, maybe to talk to him…?" I asked. "There's always projection magic." Moonstone said. "Yeah you're right but,... I don't know that magic…" I said. "I could project your image to Emerald." Moonstone said. "Okay then, could you…?" I asked. "We would have to go somewhere private where there's not a lot of distractions." Moonstone said. I nodded. "Hmm… Where do you think we should go?" I asked. "We could go to my room not a lot of people come in there and no one can teleport inside or break down the door if I lock it." Moonstone said. "Alright then." I said, extending my hand so Moonstone could teleport us. Moonstone took my hand and then we were inside his room. "Alright, I'm ready when you are…" I said, feeling pretty nervous. "Alright then." Moonstone said, he put his hand on my forehead then I was in Cia's domain. Emerald noticed my projection, and spoke. "Project magic, huh. Guess you want to talk." Emerald said. "Yeah, I do… So, I know you must've heard from your sister about… Well, you know…" I stammered. "Yeah, what about it?" Emerald said. "I-I'd like to know…, d-do you feel the same way…?" I asked. "Sorry kid, I don't." Emerald said coldly. "Phew…!I'm glad, yet disappointed at the same time…" I stammered. "That's all?" Emerald asked. "Huh? Y-You expected more from me…?" I asked, a little confused. "No, I just wondered if you had anything important to say." Emerald said. "O-Oh, no. T-That's pretty much all I have…" I stammered. And yet, I still had feelings for Emerald… Oh man…! "Alright then, shoo." Emerald said. Then, I was back in Moonstone's room. I started to cry again, not knowing what to do…"Darn it, darn it, darn it……!" I said, pounding my fist on the ground. Moonstone was curious of why my emotions were messed up. Moonstone looked at me, and spoke. "What happened?" Moonstone asked. "(Sigh…), he doesn't feel the same way… And, Ugh darn it! I still have feelings for him…!" I said. "Guess that didn't help." Moonstone said. "Do you think that Golden could help…? I mean,... No, nevermind… H-He's gone for now…" I stammered, still soft crying. Moonstone was writing in the air as if taking notes. "Hmm…? W-What are you doing…?" I asked, trying to wipe my tears. "Oh, it's research. I'm taking notes on human emotions." Moonstone said still writing in the air. "Oh, o-okay then…" I said. I guess my feelings would have to wait. Right now, I had my brother, my husband, and the best of friends anyone could ask for. And, Golden I know he'll be back. Because I know that in the life we all live in, nothing will ever be the same.

Intermission 

Robin: Well, this is the end of this book. We hope you all liked it!

Kailey: I agree, and sorry about the sappy stuff… Don't worry, I'm going to get stronger! I promise!

Validar: Oh sure you are…! Not…! You can barely hold your own!

Golden: I think this ended prematurely.

Impa: Well, that's a more good reason to start Book 2! More anticipation, more mystery, more plot, characters, and villains!

Corrin: Heh, it sounds like SOMEONE'S a fan girl…

Emerald: Hope your ready for my plan

Cia: Heh, and don't forget dragons!

Validar: Rrr…, Cia! No spoilers!

Shigure: Well anyway, we'd like to thank the authors for writing this book.

Henry: Yeah, thanks you guys! We had a great time!

Azura: Well, we probably have to go. See you all in Book 2.

Rebecca: See you guys!


End file.
